Nueve meses
by cvlbrittana
Summary: Santana es una exitosa profesional y tiene a su lado al amor de su vida Brittany, pero ¿está lista para formar una familia?
1. Prólogo

Santana es una mujer hermosa, morena, con una sonrisa que te roba el aliento, a sus 28 años tiene todo lo que se puede desear, una carrera exitosa como psicóloga infantil y sobre todo está enamorada de Brittany, una rubia hermosa que con sus ojos le quita el sueño a Santana, Brittany es bailarina y trabaja en una academia donde da clases de ballet a niñas. Hace 5 años que se conocieron y desde hace 3 años viven juntas en Nueva York.

Hace algún tiempo la conversación entre las dos era siempre la mima, Brittany quiere formar una familia, piensa en matrimonio, sin embargo Santana cree que no hace falta firmar nada para saber que ama a Brittany y lo de los hijos la asusta un poco, no es que no quiera a Britt o formar una familia con ella, es solo que no se siente preparada, con todos los casos que lleva como psicóloga infantil y con todas las cosas que escucha de esos pequeños hace que sus miedos de no ser suficiente o buena para criar a alguien más, crezcan y dude que pueda ser una buena madre. Sin embargo Brittany había encontrado la manera de convencer a Santana de que comenzaran con un tratamiento para poder tener un bebe, la que se embarazaría seria Brittany, así que ahí estaban en la sala de espera de la clínica, listas para comenzar.

_¿De verdad estas lista? que hiciste Santana, porque no le dijiste a Britt que no te sientes segura_-pensaba santana mientras la rubia entrelazaba su mano con la de ella provocando que la morena se asustara.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó Brittany al notar que Santana estaba un poco ausente-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien y será rápido-le dijo la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_¿Rápido? eso es lo que me preocupa_-pensó la morena, que solo respondía con una sonrisa a la chica de hermosos ojos que tenía a su lado.

Brittany no dejaba de mirarla, la amaba con toda su alma y estaba segura de querer pasar el resto de sus días con ella y formar una familia. Sabia de los miedos de Santana pero ella estaba segura que sería una excelente madre, solo tenía que hacer ver a la morena que eso era verdad. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Srita. Pierce?- se escuchó la voz de la enfermera que la llamaba, era el momento.

Brittany se puso de pie y estiro su mano para que Santana la tomara y también se levantara, Santana suspiro, tomo su mano, se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el consultorio.

_Que puede ser lo peor que puede pasar_-pensaba la morena- _que te odie porque no fuiste buena madre, le decía una voz en su cabeza._ Santana suspiro haciendo que Brittany girara su cabeza para verla a los ojos. Estaban en el consultorio, esperando a que entrara la doctora e iniciar el procedimiento. Brittany estaba recostada en una camilla, con una bata blanca y Santana estaba su lado, sentada.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto la rubia por segunda vez en esa tarde.

Sí, es solo que estoy nerviosa- dijo Santana para no preocupar a su rubia, no le iba a decir en ese momento que no estaba segura de querer hacer esto.

Tranquila San, todo saldrá bien- le dijo la bailarina y extendió su mano para que su morena la tomara.

_Es el inicio, estos tratamientos son largos, no creo que funcione a la primera y puedo tener tiempo para hablar mejor con Britt- _pensaba Santana mientras la doctora había comenzado con el procedimiento.


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son mios, solo lean, la historia esta terminada, así que avanzaremos rapido.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su visita a la clínica y aún ninguna de las dos chicas se atrevía a saber los resultados del tratamiento. Por un lado Brittany tenía miedo de que no funcionara y no quería decepcionarse tan pronto y por otro lado Santana no estaba preparada para una respuesta positiva y temía lastimar a Brittany si su reacción era demasiado relajada ante un resultado negativo.

Era un mañana, el verano había comenzado y hacia un clima excelente en la ciudad, a pesar del ajetreo que siempre había en Nueva York, se percibía un ambiente agradable. En una parte de la ciudad, en un enorme departamento, se encontraban Santana y Brittany preparándose para salir a sus respectivos trabajos. Santana estaba en la cocina preparando su tradicional café matutino y un delicioso pan tostado con mermelada para su rubia. Brittany aun estaba arreglándose en la recamara.

¡Cariño date prisa o llegaras tarde!-grito Santana desde la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, era algo que le encantaba hacer y sobre todo si era para su hermosa novia bailarina-Aquí está tu desayuno Lord T- decía la morena mientras dejaba un plato con leche para su gato y le acariciaba.

Aquí estoy, San tengo algo que decirte, ayer fui...- dijo Brittany un poco agitada, nerviosa y con cara de sorpresa, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, cuando la vio Santana no podía quitar su vista de encima y ni siquiera escucho que Brittany le hablaba.

¡San, San, Santana! si me sigues viendo así...-no pudo terminar la frase porque Santana se había acercado a ella para darle un tierno pero apasionado beso en los labios. Poso sus manos en su cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, Brittany solo atino a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondió como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

¡Mmm, voy a ponerme mas seguido esta blusa!-dijo Brittany sobre los labios de Santana, ella solo soltó una carcajada.

No es por la blusa, aunque admito que te queda sensacional, pero eres toda tú que me vuelves loca y hoy estás condenadamente hermosa-dijo Santana sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia.

Me encanta cuando te pones así de empalagosa, pero te tengo que decir algo-dijo Brittany un poco ansiosa pero Santana ya la estaba besando de nuevo hasta que sonó un celular.

Si, Alice buenos días, si voy para allá no tardo- Santana estaba hablando con su secretaria mientras Brittany ya estaba en la cocina desayunando.

¿Todo bien?- pregunto Brittany al ver que Santana se quedaba pensativa.

Si, solo era para confirmar la cita con los Geller, de verdad que los padres de Josh son unos verdaderos ineptos, ahora entiendo porque ese niño tiene tantos problemas-decía Santana mientras se dirigía a tomar su portafolio para salir a su consultorio.

Pero San no los puedes juzgar, no dejan de ser sus padres y se aprende en el camino-decía Brittany mientras veía a su novia y como tenia ese semblante serio y molesto, se veía hermosa pero no le gustaba verla así.- San tengo algo que decirte..- trato de decir Brittany pero Santana la interrumpió.

Ahora no amor, hablamos luego-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir- De verdad no entiendo, no todos nacimos para ser padres, como van a educar a un hijo sino pueden con sus propias vidas- seguía diciendo Santana, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras y del efecto en su novia, mientras salía del departamento.

Brittany solo suspiro mientras escuchaba las palabras que Santana decía, se quedo mirando a la nada, pensativa y preocupada_-¿Me habré apresurado?, tal vez presione a Santana, no, ella estaba de acuerdo ¿verdad? pero ya no hay vuelta atrás_- pensaba Brittany mientras una voz la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Amor, no olvides que el fin de semana iremos a la casa de campo de Em y saldremos el sábado muy temprano y recuerda que pasare por ti a la academia, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Santana desde la puerta del departamento y se despidió enviándole besos con su mano y gritándole un te amo.

Brittany suspiro- Yo también, creo que se lo diré en esta tarde, así estará más relajada-y salió para la academia a disfrutar de sus clases con esas adorables niñas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y ojala comenten. Saludos


	3. Chapter 2

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde de la tarde y Santana se dirigía a la academia de baile donde Brittany daba clases, había pasado a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y por algunas cosas para pasar un tarde romántica con su novia, había preparado una canasta para un día de campo en la playa, con un delicioso vino y algo de caviar, el mejor, así le gustaba a la morena, siempre lo mejor, unas mantas y ya solo faltaba su hermosa rubia para comenzar. Llego un poco antes de que Brittany terminara, estacionó el auto frente a la academia y se dirigió a entrar a buscarla.

Hola Sophie-saludó la morena a la recepcionista de la academia, ya la conocía pues siempre iba a recoger a Brittany a la academia.

¡Hola Santana! ¿Como has estado?-saludo la chica a la morena.

Excelente, vengo por Britt, ¿ya termino?-pregunto la psicóloga mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su rubia por algún lado.

No aun no termina, pasa-y le hizo una seña para que pasara a uno de los salones donde Brittany se encontraba terminando su clase.

Santana se encamino hacia el salón que le indicó Sophie, caminaba a paso firme y seguro, justo como era ella, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra y sus lentes de sol descansaban en el escote de su blusa. Llego al salón y ahí estaba Brittany, vestía con unas mallas y un leotardo color rosa que provoco en la latina un enorme suspiro, ahí estaba su rubia con su grupo de pequeñas alumnas, eran niñas entre cinco y seis años, la bailarina estaba hablando con una pequeña pelirroja, se quedo parada afuera mirando la escena por el cristal de la puerta. Brittany sintió su mirada y se giro para verla y con su mano le lanzo un beso a lo que Santana respondió haciendo lo mismo provocando que las pequeñas también le lanzaran besos con sus pequeñas manos, provocando la risa de la rubia. Santana soltó una carcajada y continuo respondiendo los besos que le enviaban mientras ponía sus manos encima de su cabeza imitando una posición de ballet y comenzaba a dar vueltas provocando la risa de las niñas, Brittany la miraba con toda la ternura que solo tenia para ella mientras no borraba la risa de su rostro.

_Definitivamente serás una buena madre, solo tienes que confiar en ti_-pensó Brittany mientras seguía observando a su morena.

Habían llegado a la playa de Manhattan y Santana comenzó a preparar todo para su pequeño día de campo, mientras Brittany estaba cerca de la orilla del mar mirando el atardecer e inmersa en sus pensamientos.

¡Bebe ya esta todo listo, anda ven!-grito Santana mientras se sentaba sobre la manta y comenzaba a servir dos copas de vino.

Y ¿se puede saber que celebramos?- pregunto Brittany mientras se sentaba junto a su morena y tomaba la copa que esta le daba.

No sabia que tuviéramos que celebrar algo para que pasáramos una tarde tu y yo solas-dijo la morena mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia- Aunque si podríamos hacer un brindis, por ti, por mi, porque estamos juntas, te amo y me amas ¿cierto?-dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y miraba a Brittany.

hum, no lo se, debo pensarlo-dijo la rubia mientras ponía cara de estar pensando su respuesta, provocando que la morena abriera los ojos a manera de sorpresa- jajajajaja, sabes que te amo y te amare siempre-dijo Brittany mientras se acercaba para besar a su morena.

mm, esto es vida, solo tu y yo sin nadie mas-decía Santana sobre los labios de su rubia.

San ayer fui a...-intento decir Brittany pero Santana la interrumpió poniéndose de pie y con la copa en su mano para hacer un brindis.

Por nosotras, porque esto-dijo señalándose y también a Brittany- es la perfección, es estabilidad.

Cariño ¡cuidado!-grito Brittany mirando al cielo y haciendo que Santana se girara para mirar, al instante sintió que algo golpeo su cabeza y cayó al suelo.

Ahí estaba Santana, tirada en la arena, tratando de abrir los ojos pero no podía, solo lograba escuchar algunas voces, entre ellas la de Brittany pero por mas que intentaba abrir sus ojos no podía, además de las voces escuchaba el sonido de las olas y algunos pájaros, recordó que estaba en la playa_-¿que rayos paso?-_pensaba la morena.

¡Oh por dios la mate!, despierta, despierta, ¿estas bien?-decía una voz que Santana no conocía, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y ahí muy cerca de su cara estaba una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, tendría unos 36 años y estaba a punto de darle respiración de boca a boca.

¿Que demonios hace?-grito la morena al tiempo que hacia su rostro a un lado, tratando de alejar a esta mujer y buscando a Brittany.

¡Oh lo siento! es que me asuste, ves amor esta bien, no la mate-decía la mujer rubia a otra castaña que se acercaba corriendo con unas niñas, se puso de pie y estiro su mano hacia Santana para levantarla y esta de mala gana se la dio, se levanto tomando su cabeza que le dolía mientras Brittany se acercaba para sostenerla.

¿Que demonios paso?-pregunto Santana a Brittany que estaba sosteniéndola por la cintura y no dejaba de darle besitos en su cabeza.

Yo lo siento, es que no pude controlar el cometa y te golpeó-dijo la mujer rubia ante la mirada molesta y recriminante de Santana- mi nombre es Quinn, Quinn Fabray-dijo mientras le tendía la mano a manera de saludo.

Santana no tenía intención de saludarla pero vio la cara de Britt pidiéndole que no fuera grosera y saludo a Quinn.

Cariño ¿que ha pasado? ¿esta bien?-dijo la mujer castaña, mientras cargaba a una pequeña niña, mientras otras dos, una rubia de unos 11 años y otra castaña con risos de unos 7 se sentaban y comenzaban a comerse el caviar que Santana traía en su canasta, ante la sorpresa y molestia de esta.

¡Hay por dios! ¿Porque no les enseñan a no comerse la comida de los demás?-grito la morena al ver lo que las niñas hacían, mientras una de ellas escupía lo que había comido- ¡pero que demonios hacen! que asco- volvió a decir Santana señalando a las niñas.

Amor cálmate son solo unas niñas-decía Brittany si dejar de sonreír ante las ocurrencias de las pequeñas.

¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Niñas les he dicho que no escupan en la comida de los demás!-les gritaba la castaña mientras alejaba a las niñas de la comida- mi nombre es Rachel y ellas son nuestras hijas, mucho gusto-decía mientras saludaba a Brittany e intentaba saludar a Santana.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Brittany y ella es Santana mi novia- dijo la rubia mientras miraba un poco molesta a la morena por sus comentarios.

Quinn no dejaba de ver la cabeza de Santana e intentaba tocarla pero la morena se resistía y le retiraba la mano cuando trataba de tocarla- ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? estoy bien y además me incomodas- le dijo la morena a lo que Quinn solo soltó una carcajada.

Bien ahora que estas bien y no te mate, nos vamos, niñas despídanse de Brittany y Santana- dijo Quinn mientras le daba un abrazo a la morena que intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito. ¡Que bueno que estas bien! no quería ir a la cárcel y dejar a mis mujeres-decía Quinn mientras se despedía de una molesta Santana. Por su parte las niñas de despidieron de la rubia dándole un abrazo y cuando iban a abrazar a Santana esta se alejo y solo les dio la mano provocando una cara de enfado en Brittany.

¿Porque querrían tener tantos hijos?-pregunto la morena mientras seguía viendo como se alejaban las dos mujeres y sus tres hijas.

Se ven felices y eso es lo importante, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Brittany en un tono un tanto molesto.

¿Te parece que estoy bien cuando fui golpeada por un estúpido cometa, dirigido por una mujer que no sabe educar a sus hijos a no comer o escupir en la comida de los demás?-dijo la morena aun tocando su cabeza- No se porque hay gente que se empeña en tener hijos cuando ni siquiera los pueden educar bien- decía Santana un poco molesta.

Brittany solo suspiro y comenzó a recoger todo para regresar a su departamento mientras Santana se dirigía al auto.

Bien, creo que no es un buen momento para decírselo- decía Brittany mientras se dirigía al auto y la morena la esperaba ya en el asiento del conductor.

* * *

¡Comenten, saludos!


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son mios, ya saben, solo lean.

* * *

El departamento de las chicas eran grande, tres recamaras, una era la de ellas, la mas grande obviamente; la otra era una pequeña biblioteca con un escritorio que era el estudio de Santana y en la otra había algunas cosas de ambas y algunos aparatos para hacer ejercicio; la sala era enorme, tenían una preciosa sala blanca, elegida por la morena, un enorme televisor, ahí la rubia podía practicar para sus clases de baile; la cocina y un comedor. En la recamara principal se encontraba Santana aun durmiendo en la cama, cuando un rayo de luz comenzó a pegar en su rostro y comenzó a despertar, se giro hacia el lado derecho estirando su brazo y se dio cuenta que Brittany ya se había levantado.

Amor, se que es temprano pero se nos va hacer tarde- dijo Brittany desde la puerta del baño, ya estaba terminando de arreglarse, regreso y se miraba en el espejo pensativa-_Bien hoy se lo diré, es lo que deseamos, las dos ¿cierto?_- pensaba mientras terminaba de recoger su cabello rubio en una coleta.

Te ves preciosa, lo sabias-dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a la rubia por detrás y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, ya se había levantado y entro al baño para ducharse- ¿Que tal si nos damos una ducha antes de salir?-dijo Santana mientras besaba el cuello de Brittany.

Me encantaría amor pero ya se nos hizo tarde- le dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para quedar frente a ella, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y depositaba pequeños besos en los labios de la morena.

Esta bien, pero me debes una ducha ok-decía Santana mientras veía como Brittany salía del baño.

Las que quieras pero por ahora date prisa-gritaba la bailarían desde fuera.

¡Uhm la amo, la amo, la amo!-decía Santana mientras se metía a ducharse.

Santana adoraba viajar por carretera y sobre todo si su acompañante era una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y con un cuerpo que le quitaba el aliento, y si a esto le agregaba que adoraba su auto deportivo, un convertible color negro, decía que combinaba con sus ojos. Esa sensación de libertad y la velocidad la hacían sentir extasiada, libre, sentía correr la juventud por sus venas y la adrenalina le encantaba. Así que ahí estaban las dos, camino a la casa de Emily Fields, una gran amiga de Santana, se conocieron en la universidad, ella era artista, una gran pintora y famosa pero era una soltera empedernida, no le interesaba el compromiso solo pasarla bien y mientras mas joven fuera la mujer con la que estuviera mejor. Era una mujer muy hermosa, morena, de cabello negro y largo y de un cuerpo envidiable. La única relación estable que le conocía Santana a Emily era Hanna pero hacia tiempo que no la veía. La casa a la que se dirigían era de Em, la había heredado de su padre y la conservaba porque así lo recordaba; su padre había muerto cuando ella tenia solo 10 años y algunos años después su madre había vuelto a casarse, algo que no le agrado mucho a Emily.

Es que ¿te lo imaginas Britt? no es posible que haya padres tan irresponsables e inconscientes, padres que destruyen la vida de sus hijos, de verdad son unos completos ineptos y luego quieren que yo arregle el desastre que ellos hicieron por no saber que hacer con sus hijos- seguía diciendo Santana mientras conducía por la carretera, había tenido una semana difícil con sus pacientes y después del incidente en la playa que parecía confirmar todas sus ideas al respecto de la maternidad. Brittany iba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando sus manos, estaba nerviosa pero la morena no se daba cuenta, de hecho llevaba algunos días así porque no había podido hablar con Santana y ahí estaba la morena que seguía con su discurso sobre porque no se debe tener hijos.

Para ser padres de verdad necesitan preguntárselo ¿quiero ser padre o madre? ¿Quiero estropear la vida de mis hijos? ¿Estoy listo para esa responsabilidad?- dijo Santana mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a su rubia que no había dicho nada desde que salieron de Nueva York.- Britt amor ¿estas bien?-preguntó la morena mientras seguía conduciendo.

mm, ¿San? estoy embarazada-soltó Brittany lo mas rápido que pudo y suspiro ante su confesión.

Bien-dijo Santana mientras volteaba para verla y asentirle con la cabeza.

Bien-dijo Brittany un poco más calmada

Espera ¿qué?- volvió a decir Santana mientras volvía a mirar a Brittany con cara de pánico y desviando su mirada de la carretera- ¿embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-seguía preguntando con cara de pánico.

¡Santana cuidado!-grito la rubia mientras con una mano tomaba el volante del auto y lo giraba a la derecha al ver que venía un tráiler justo frente a ellas.

El auto logro salir de la carretera antes de estrellarse pero seguía su curso mientras las chicas gritaban y Santana trataba de no perder el control del auto, rompieron una cerca y fueron a estamparse contra un montón de paja que había enfrente.

Wow, puedo ver que no quieres al bebe-dijo Brittany cuando el auto por fin se detuvo.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, saludos.


	5. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

Brittany estaba sentada en una de las pacas de paja, con sus brazos abrazaba sus rodillas mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y tratando de comprender la reacción de Santana. Hacía rato que habían llegado unas patrullas, la grúa y Santana se encontraba ocupada haciendo los arreglos debido al pequeño incidente.

¿Estas bien?-la voz de la morena la saco de sus pensamientos.

Si, ¿se daño el auto?-dijo la rubia, sabia cuanto quería ese auto Santana.

No, solo algunos rasguños y pronto podremos irnos-dijo Santana mirando hacia los campos- Estará listo en un minuto, así que ¿estas segura?- pregunto casi en un susurro sin mirar a la rubia y sentándose a su lado.

Completamente, lo supe hace unos días-contesto Brittany sin mirar a Santana- Intente decírtelo pero no encontraba la manera, habías tenidos unos días un poco difíciles y no quería ponerte mas nerviosa-dijo la rubia mientras se volteaba para mirar a la morena que seguía con cara de susto y con el ceño fruncido.

Wow, no pensé que pasaría tan rápido-dijo Santana con una media sonrisa y mirando a Brittany.

¡Esta listo!-se escucho una voz, era el mecánico que ya había terminado con el auto. Santana se levanto y se dirigió hacia el, dejando a Brittany pensando por las ultimas palabras que dijo, se dibujo una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro, se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba la morena.

¿No pensaste que pasaría tan rápido? por dios Santana podrías ser mas positiva- decía la rubia con un tono de enojo, algo que no paso desapercibido para Santana que estaba firmando unos papeles mientras la miraba preocupada y asustada.

Si trato de serlo, es solo que no pensé que funcionaria a la primera y me sorprendió- respondió Santana mientras entregaba los papeles al mecánico y se subía al auto.

Intentar matarnos no creo que sea "positivo"-dijo la rubia haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos-¿No querías que sucediera tan pronto? Si lo hicimos fue porque deseábamos que sucediera pronto ¿no es así?- preguntaba Brittany mientras subía al auto y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Lo siento si, fue algo inesperado y no era mi intención que chocáramos- decía la morena mientras encendía el auto y continuar su camino.

Santana no quería discutir y menos después de semejante noticia, estaba asustada y tenía que ordenar sus ideas. El resto del camino ninguna hablo, cada una estaba absorta en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Estaban llegando a la casa de Em, era una casa estilo colonial, enorme y los campos a su alrededor hacían mas hermoso el lugar; Santana estaciono el auto, Brittany seguía sin decir una palabra y su mirada se veía triste, decepcionada y Santana sabia que ella era la causante de esa mirada, odiaba ver esos hermosos ojos así pero que podía hacer si ella se estaba muriendo de miedo ante la noticia que su novia le acababa de dar, jamás imagino que esto pasaría tan pronto y de verdad aun no se sentía prepara para lo que venia, estaba segura que amaba a Brittany pero sabia que había cometido un error al no haber sido sincera con ella respecto a sus miedos.

Hola, por fin llegaron-saludo Emily que venia saliendo de la casa y llevaba de la mano a una rubia mucho mas joven que ella.

Em- saludo la morena desde el auto mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

¿Quien es la rubia?-pregunto Brittany, la morena la miro sorprendida de que le hablara.

No lo se- dijo Santana mientras bajaba del auto.

¡Por dios que le paso a tu auto!-decía Emily mientras veía el auto de Santana al tiempo que saludaba a Brittany dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-Brittany estas preciosa, ¿que te hiciste? te ves diferente-decía mientras la hacia girar para poder verla.

Santana López- decía la morena a la rubia que venia con Emily.

Lo siento, ella es Cristine-presento Emily a la rubia- Cristine ellas son Santana y Brittany, ¿que le paso a tu auto?-volvió a preguntar Emily mientras ayudaba a Santana a bajar el equipaje del auto y Brittany conversaba con Cristine.

Es una larga historia-dijo la morena mientras caminaba hacia la casa con Emily-¿Donde esta Hanna?-pregunto Santana.

Es una larga historia-le respondió Emily mientras seguían caminando.

Llegaron a una habitación, era enorme, de paredes blancas, había una terraza con una mesa preparada con algunas bebidas y frutas.

Aquí es donde se quedaran ¿que te parece?-decía Emily mientras dejaba las maletas.

Wow es enorme, no recuerdo que fuera tan grande-dijo la morena mientras veía la habitación.

No, me refiero a Cristine, ¿que te parece?-rio Emily mientras se dirigía a la terraza y Santana iba tras ella.

Pues es atractiva, pero ni creas que iré a visitarte a prisión cuando te encierren por abuso de menores-dijo Santana que reía ante la expresión de sorpresa de Emily-Es broma, pero ¿que paso con Hanna? no creí que las cosas fueran tan mal-dijo la morena mientras se servía una copa de vino y se recargaba en el barandal de la terraza al lado de Emily.

No solo es atractiva, tiene 20 años, está loca por el sexo, su piel es suave como un caramelo y su...-decía Emily cuando fue interrumpida por Santana.

No me interesa saber sobre su, lo que sea, no respondiste a mi pregunta-dijo la morena mientras levantaba una ceja y tomaba de su copa.

Quería tener bebes-dijo Emily provocando que la morena se atragantara con el trago que le daba a su copa y comenzara a toser haciéndose aire con la mano-¿Estas bien?-decía Emily mientras daba ligeros golpes en la espalda de Santana-Si quería tener bebes, le dije que no estaba lista, que no quería cambios ni dejar mi libertad por cuidar niños, así que me dejo hace dos semanas-dijo la pintora ante la cara de sorpresa de la morena- ¿De verdad estas bien? tienes una cara de miedo que da risa-dijo Emily mientras miraba la cara de Santana.

Britt esta embarazada-soltó sin más la morena mientras Emily dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wow no pierdes el tiempo López ¡felicidades!-dijo la pintora mientras le daba un abrazo a la morena y cuando se aparto volvió a ver preocupación en su rostro-¿estas feliz cierto? quiero decir es algo que planearon juntas ¿verdad?-pregunto Emily y miro preocupada a su amiga que solo veía su copa y no respondía, Emily suspiro-Santana López dime que estabas cien por ciento segura cuando decidiste dar este paso con Brittany-volvió a decir la pintora sin dejar de ver a su amiga, la conocía demasiado bien.

Bueno, segura al cien-dijo la morena mientras jugaba con la copa en su mano-Bueno un sesenta por ciento, quiero decir, la amo Em y lo sabes, pero verla tan ilusionada no pude decir que no y no imagine que sucedería tan rápido, quiero decir estos tratamientos se supone que son largos y creí que tendría mas tiempo para hablar con ella y llevar las cosas con calma y que mi miedo se pasara por lo menos un poco pero, demonios-se detuvo la morena porque necesitaba tomar un poco de aire-No pensé que funcionaria tan pronto, en el primer intento y ahora esta embarazada, casi nos estrellamos cuando me dio la noticia, por eso el auto esta así-dijo la morena mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba a su amiga que la veía con seriedad y preocupación.

San eres una mujer maravillosa y bueno no seré la persona mas maternal en el planeta y sinceramente no tendría hijos, pero tu lo harás genial, estas con Britt y todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que ser sincera con ella y decirle a que le tienes miedo, no pueden dar marcha atrás así que tienes algunos meses para asimilar que de ahora en adelante dormirás menos, el sexo disminuirá, tendrás que pensar en fondos para estudios, no podrás salir mas de fiesta, serás responsable de una personita que estará encima de ti todo el día, no...-seguía diciendo Emily hasta que Santana la interrumpió.

Gracias por animarme Fields-dijo la morena con sarcasmo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Emily para que se callara.

Santana se giro para ver a Brittany que seguía conversando con Cristine, la miro y le sonrió, suspiro-Serán unos meses largos-dijo mientras terminaba de beber su copa.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? Espero comenten. La historia ya la tengo terminada así que actualizare seguido.

Chema70, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, saludos.


	6. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

¡No te vayas, por favor no te vayas!-grito Santana mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando a todos lados, provocando que Brittany se enderezara también para ver que pasaba.

Tranquila amor, todo esta bien, tranquila es solo un mal sueño- decía la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena y la volvía a recostar en la cama- Tranquila, estamos en esto juntas ok, te amo y eres la única con la que quiero formar una familia- dijo Brittany mientras dejaba tiernos besos en los labios de la morena que aun estaba un poco agitada por su pesadilla- Lo harás genial San y yo estaré ahí contigo no lo olvides- termino de decir la rubia mientras profundizaba el beso que le estaba dando a la morena y se recostaba sobre su pecho.

Se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de Santana- Me encanta cuando haces eso- decía la morena que no dejaba de sonreír- Continua.

¿Que?-dijo la rubia que intentaba volver a dormir.

Eso que haces en mi pierna, me encanta- volvió a decir Santana que seguía con la sonrisa en su boca.

¿De que hablas San? No estoy haciendo nada-dijo la rubia mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver a Santana con ojos de sorpresa.

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas y miraron hacia las colchas de la cama y de un brinco ambas salieron de la cama, Santana jalo las cobijas hacia atrás y ahí debajo estaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, que al verse sorprendida solo comenzó a gritar provocando los gritos de las chicas también que se asustaron al verla ahí. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entro una mujer rubia algo agitada.

¿Que paso? ahí estas, ¡Aquí esta cariño!-gritaba mientras se acercaba a la niña, detrás de ella entraron otras dos pequeñas, una rubia y otra morena, la rubia estaba entretenida con un libro mientras la morena se subía a brincar a la cama en medio de todo el alboroto, Santana y Brittany estaban sorprendidas y sin decir palabra ante lo que sucedía. Otra mujer castaña entro corriendo a la habitación y tomo en brazos a la pequeña mientras la mujer rubia bajaba a la otra niña de la cama y le decía a la pequeña rubia que avisara a los vecinos que ya habían encontrado a su hermana, cuando se dio cuenta de quienes estaban en la habitación.

¡Lo siento de verdad!-decía mientras trataba de acomodar las colchas sobre la cama- Mira cariño son las personas de la playa- dijo Quinn a su esposa- Lo siento es que le gusta jugar a las escondidas.

Hola- dijo Brittany haciendo un gesto con la mano como saludo y con una sonrisa tierna.

Hola- decía Rachel con la niña en brazos cuando la otra puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba Emily y Cristine aun en pijama, un poco agitadas y asustadas por los gritos que escucharon. Santana seguía con cara de sorpresa y miro a Emily como pidiendo una explicación.

¿Que paso?-pregunto la pintora mirando a Quinn

Nada ya la encontramos, bueno nos vamos y perdón de nuevo-dijo Quinn mientras se despedía de Santana dándole un abrazo y besando constantemente su mejilla- Que bueno que están aquí, será un fin de semana genial- dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación.

Es broma ¿verdad?- dijo la morena cuando la otra mujer salió- ¿Que hacen aquí?-preguntó Santana a Emily que seguía sorprendida.

Yo lo siento, es Rachel mi media hermana y su esposa-decía Emily al ver la cara de fastidio de la morena- Siempre hacen lo mismo, llegan sin avisar, de verdad lo siento San-dijo la pintora para tratar de calmar a la morena- Espero no echen a perder su fin de semana- termino de decir Emily mirando a las dos mujeres.

No para nada, las niñas son lindas- dijo Brittany mientras seguía sonriendo por lo ocurrido esa mañana.

¿Lindas? son unos monstruos- dijo Emily con cara de fastidio y mirando a Santana- Ves, por eso te dije que no quiero tener hijos, solo te complican las cosas- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, dejando a una Santana sorprendida que miraba a Brittany que la veía con tristeza mientras bajaba su mirada.

Después del incidente y de una mañana un poco ajetreada por fin se encontraban almorzando en el jardín, había una gran mesa ya que había varios amigos de Emily pasando un fin de semana en su casa, se reunían de vez en cuando para ponerse al día, algunos habían sido compañeros en la Universidad. Así que ahí al final de la mesa estaban Santana y Brittany conversando con Emily y Cristine que estaban frente a ellas y justo al lado de Santana una de las hijas de Rachel y Quinn, la niña rubia que no dejaba de ver a la morena y comenzaba a incomodarse.

Te amo- dijo la niña mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a Santana.

La morena la miro con cara de confusión- ¿Que?- pregunto Santana para después mirar a Brittany que le sonrió.

Creo que tienes una admiradora- le dijo la bailarina al oído y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a la conversación con Emily.

Te amo, cásate conmigo- volvió a decir la pequeña rubia a Santana.

Santana volvió a mirarla y sonrió un poco nerviosa- Gracias, creo, pero no puedo casarme contigo-le dijo mientras se acercaba para que los demás no la escucharan- Ves a esta hermosa rubia de ojos azules que esta a mi lado, la amo y es mi novia por eso no puedo casarme contigo-decía la morena mientras la niña fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

¡Te odio! aléjate de mi- grito la niña mientras se levantaba, la morena solo frunció el ceño y vio que todos la miraban- ¡Lo siento!- grito la morena.

¿Por que no enseñas a tu hija a que se comporte?- dijo Emily molesta mirando a Rachel mientras esta se paraba para ir tras su hija- Podrías enseñarle modales, por eso no quiero hijos, son insoportables-continuo diciendo la pintora.

Lo siento, ha estado leyendo novelas románticas- intervino Quinn al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de responderle a Emily- Discúlpala ¿Santana, cierto?- dijo la rubia a Santana que miraba a Rachel que estaba muy molesta.

No te preocupes son solo niños- le dijo Brittany al ver que su novia no respondía.

¿Sabes porque no quieres tener hijos o comprometerte con alguien?- le grito Rachel a Emily haciendo que todos voltearan a verla- No quieres tener hijos ni un compromiso porque eres una egoísta, solo piensas en ti y eres incapaz de compartir algo con otra persona, ahora entiendo porque Hanna te dejo- se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo- Sabes que Em vas a terminar sola porque ni siquiera eres capaz de convivir con tu familia- y diciendo esto se retiro y Quinn fue tras ella, Emily no dijo nada solo suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

El resto del día había sido tranquilo, Santana se entero que Emily había conocido a Rachel tiempo después que su padre murió y se entero que era su media hermana, aunque la castaña trataba de convivir con ella a Emily nunca le agrado del todo y menos ahora que tenia que convivir con su enorme familia. Rachel trabajaba como maestra de música en Joulliard y Quinn tenia una agencia de autos. Emily no podía entender como lograban sostener a tantos hijos con unos trabajos tan "comunes" como les decía ella. Santana estaba en la terraza de la recamara, era de noche y regresarían temprano por la mañana a Nueva York, estaba de pie recargada en el barandal mientras miraba el cielo, Brittany la observo cuando salió del baño y decidió acercarse, la morena ni siquiera escucho que su rubia abría el ventanal para salir.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Brittany mientras abrazaba a Santana por detrás y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la morena- No has hablado mucho desde...-la rubia no sabia si continuar hasta que la morena apretó sus brazos en señal para que siguiera- bueno desde que te dije que estoy embarazada.

Santana solo suspiro- Solo pensaba en lo que pasó hoy en el almuerzo- dijo la morena mientras se giraba para quedar de frente a Brittany sin romper con el abrazo.

No me digas que estas pensando en la propuesta de esa pequeña rubia- dijo la bailarina provocando que Santana soltara una carcajada- Me gusta cuando ríes- dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios- San entiendo que estés preocupada, yo también tengo miedo pero estoy feliz porque voy a compartir contigo esta aventura de ser mamas y sabes que te amo y quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida y solo contigo quiero formar una familia- termino de decir la rubia mientras seguía mirando esos ojos oscuros que tanto quería.

Britt yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre, pero sabes lo que opino del...-no terminó de hablar porque Brittany puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que se detuviera.

Amor no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, solo quiero saber que de verdad deseas compartir esta aventura que esta empezando a crecer aquí, nada va a cambiar- decía la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de Santana y las colocaba en su vientre y con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la morena.

Te amo-dijo la morena mientras tomaba el rostro de Brittany con su manos y se acercaba a ella para besarla, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, amor, deseo pero al mismo tiempo sus mas grandes miedos, cuando termino de besarla simplemente se abrazo a ella respirando el aroma de su cabello que tanto le gustaba y por alguna extraña razón siempre la tranquilizaba.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por sus comentarios Chema 70 y Karla 15, saludos.


	7. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Brittany le dio la noticia a Santana, una semana en la que ya la familia de la rubia estaba enterada y todavía la morena no había puesto al tanto de todo a su madre. No es que tuviera miedo hablar con ella, es solo que aun estaba asimilando la noticia del embarazo de Brittany y que eso la convertiría en madre. Santana se encontraba en su oficina, ya era tarde y aun estaba arreglando algunos pendientes.

¿Se le ofrece algo mas?- pregunto Alice mientras se asomaba a la oficina de su jefa.

No Alice, puedes retirarte, nos vemos mañana- dijo Santana mientras se quitaba sus anteojos y los ponían sobre su escritorio. Alice se retiro y Santana se decidió tomar el teléfono.

Vamos responde- decía la morena mientras esperaba impaciente y comenzaba a mover sus dedos sobre el escritorio en señal de que estaba nerviosa.

_¿Hola?-_ se escucho por fin al otro lado de la línea, a Santana se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y se acomodo en el respaldo de su silla para estar más cómoda.

Hola mama ¿como estas?-decía Santana a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

_Santana Lopez hasta que te dignas a llamarme, pensé que habías olvidado que tenias madre, ¿como esta Brittany?-_dijo Maribel haciendo que Santana frunciera el ceño ante el saludo de su madre.

Esta bien, precisamente por eso te hablo- dijo la morena que no sabia como darle a su madre la noticia.

_¿Que le hiciste Santana?-_dijo su madre en tono de reproche.

La morena solo rodo los ojos y suspiro con fastidio- ¿Por que crees que hice algo? Estamos bien ok- al menos eso pensaba la morena, se detuvo y permaneció en silencio un momento- Esta embarazada- por fin dijo Santana a su madre, solo escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, Maribel López conocía muy bien a su hija y estaba segura que para Santana esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

_Felicidades hija, me alegro por ustedes, aunque soy demasiado joven para ser abuela-_ decía Maribel tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión, aun a kilómetros sabia que su hija estaba nerviosa y podría asegurar que estaría golpeando sus dedos sobre su escritorio en señal de ese nerviosismo_- San se que estas asustada, de otra manera no me estarías llamando a esta hora_-dijo su madre provocando que la latina suspirara- _Sabes que ahora te espera una gran responsabilidad, pero cariño, eres una gran mujer y estoy orgullosa de ti y de lo que haz logrado, créeme cuando te digo que estas listas, solo tienes que verlo y confiar en ti, deja de culparte por los errores de tus padres, los problemas que hayamos tenido tu padre y yo no tienen nada que ver contigo y estoy segura que tu no cometerás los mismos errores, eres fuerte Santana y se que amas a Brittany y la amaras siempre, te amo y estaré para apoyarte siempre-_su madre se quedo en silencio.

Santana había escuchado atentamente las palabras de su madre y tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos- Gracias- fue todo lo que la latina pudo decir ante las palabras de su madre.

_Las cosas van a cambiar Santana y tienes que estar preparada y segura para poder apoyar a Brittany-_ dijo por fin Maribel, sabia que el cambio seria difícil para su hija y le preocupaba como fuera a reaccionar.

Después de hablar con su madre, Santana regreso a su departamento, cuando entro se sorprendió de que estuviera todo apagado, dejo sus llaves y su portafolio en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de jugo, cuando iba a servirse vio que en la botella había una nota: "Cuando termines te espero en la habitación. B", a Santana se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa y dejando la botella se dirigió a la recamara. Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar una suave melodía desde el interior y cuando por fin llegó se sorprendió de lo que vio, había pétalos de flores esparcidos por el piso y sobre la cama, la luz estaba apagada y solo la luz de las velas iluminaba la habitación, había una pequeña mesa con dos copas y una botella de vino, Santana estaba con la boca abierta al ver todo eso y se sorprendió mas cuando vio sobre la cama a Brittany con una pequeña y sexy bata que dejaba la vista sus perfectas piernas.

¿Que es todo esto?- preguntó la morena sin dejar de sonreír y mirando todo a su alrededor, de pronto su sonrisa desapareció y llevo una de sus manos a su frente- Britt perdóname, de verdad lo siento, he estado muy ocupada, no fue mi intención...-seguía diciendo la morena provocando que Brittany soltara una carcajada al ver su chica así y provocando que Santana detuviera su discurso.

¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy cuando te pones así?- decía la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia Santana para abrazarla por el cuello y deposita un beso en sus labios.

Espera, ¿entonces no olvide nuestro aniversario?- dijo la morena al separarse de Brittany, soltando un suspiro de alivio- ¿Y se puede saber que celebramos?- dijo Santana mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus manos y la acercaba mas a ella.

¿Es necesario que celebremos algo para poder tener una noche romántica tu y yo?- pregunto Brittany a escasos centímetros de los labios de Santana, esta solo dibujo una coqueta sonrisa y acorto la distancia para besar a su chica, poco a poco Santana fue guiando a la rubia hacia la cama mientras el beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado y la rubia le quitaba con delicadeza la ropa que ya comenzaba a estorbarle; pero de pronto Brittany se detuvo y se separo de Santana que la miraba con sorpresa, la rubia se llevo una mano a su boca y salió corriendo al baño. Santana tardo un poco en reaccionar, camino de prisa al baño y ahí encontró a Brittany sentada en el suelo a un lado del excusado vomitando.

¿Estas bien amor?- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de la rubia, acariciaba su espalda y acomodaba el cabello de su chica detrás de una oreja. Brittany solo asintió y permaneció un momento mas ahí sentada- ¿Quieres algo, un poco de agua?- pregunto la morena con preocupación a lo que Brittany solo asintió. Santana salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina por el agua, mientras Brittany ya se encontraba sentada en la cama.

Aquí tienes- dijo la latina mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia y la abrazaba, dejando pequeños besos en su cabeza- ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto la morena que seguía preocupada.

¿San podrías ducharte por favor?- dijo la rubia con cara de preocupación mientras se desasía del abrazo de su chica y se retiraba un poco de ella, Santana la miro sorprendida y levantando una ceja ante las palabras de Brittany- Es que, creo que a nuestro bebe no le agrada tu perfume- dijo la rubia mientras bajaba su mirada.

Después de su ducha a petición de su rubia y de estar quejándose en el baño por no poder usar sus lociones que tanto le gustan, por fin salió la morena y vio que Brittany ya se encontraba acostada en la cama, ya había apagado todas la velas pero seguía con su sexy bata puesta lo que provoco una sonrisa en Santana y que se le olvidaran sus perfumes. Se acerco y comenzó a meterse a la cama, abrazando a la rubia por la cintura, mientras besaba su cuello.

San no te enojes pero estoy cansada y no me siento muy bien- dijo la rubia casi en un susurro, no quería molestar a la morena, Santana detuvo sus caricias y dejando un tierno beso en el hombro de su chica, se recostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla- La doctora dijo que serian normales estos malestares, me acompañaras a la próxima cita ¿verdad?- pregunto Brittany mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la morena.

Por supuesto- dijo Santana mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de Brittany y se giraba al otro lado de la cama y volvían las palabras de su madre a su cabeza _"Las cosas van a cambiar Santana y tienes que estar preparada y segura para poder apoyar a Brittany". _Ese era el problema, Santana no estaba lista para los cambios, de hecho no le gustaban los cambios.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Chema 70, Karla 15, Brit-Brit, Laura, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos


	8. Chapter 7 I

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Brittany se encontraba en el departamento, estaba viendo algunas revistas sobre bebes y decoración de habitaciones, Santana había salido a correr como todos los días, desde su noche romántica frustrada la morena estaba un poco distante e incluso parecía molesta. La rubia escucho que se cerraba la puerta del departamento y supuso que su novia había regresado.

Hola Lord T- saludo la morena al gato que se paseaba por la sala mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo para beber.

San llegaste- salió la rubia de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la morena para saludarla con un beso pero esta se aparto.

Espera, no quiero ser la causante de tus malestares otra vez, así que voy a ducharme- y se fue directo a la habitación, dejando a Brittany algo desilusionada.

No tardes o llegaremos tarde a la cita- grito la rubia desde la cocina.

Ya lo se si, no tienes que recordármelo- le respondió Santana algo enfadada desde el baño. Brittany solo suspiro y acaricio al gato que se pasaba por sus pies, mientras pensaba que tenia que ser paciente con su novia.

El Hospital Bellevue se encontraba sobre la 1er Avenida en NY, uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, las chicas bajaron del auto que dejaron en el estacionamiento del hospital, ya iban retrasadas porque Santana no pensaba dejar su hermoso auto en la calle y en el estacionamiento no encontraban lugar.

Llegamos tarde Santana, seguramente perderé mi cita con la Dra. Montgomery- decía la rubia algo molesta mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

No pasa nada Britt, además supongo que habrá otros doctores- dijo la morena para quitarle importancia al asunto. Llegaron a la recepción, a pesar de estar un poco molesta por la tardanza Brittany no soltaba la mano de la morena, la hacia sentir segura.

Buenos días, la Dra. Montgomery, teníamos cita a las 11 am, soy Brittany Pearce.- dijo la rubia a la enfermera en la recepción, mientras Santana miraba a todos lados viendo e inspeccionando la sala y las personas que había en ella, la mayoría eran mujeres embarazadas con sus parejas, algunas ya con un embarazo avanzado.

Lo siento ya se ha retirado, tuvo una emergencia, tal vez quiera reprogramar la cita o tal vez quiera que el Dr. Kosevich la atienda - dijo la enfermera mientras la rubia miraba a Santana con cara de "te lo dije".

Bueno podríamos reprogramar la cita- dijo Santana que se empezaba a poner nerviosa con todas esas mujeres embarazadas en la sala.

No, entraremos con el Dr. Kosevich- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a la morena con el ceño fruncido.

¿Están seguras?- pregunto la enfermera.

¿Hay algún problema?- dijo Santana

Es solo que el doctor es nuevo, viene de Rusia y es un poco nervioso pero muy dulce- dijo la enfermera a las chicas.

Esta bien, no importa- dijo Brittany mientras se dirigían a la sala a esperar a que las llamaran, la enfermera les dijo que no tardaría el doctor.

Wow, estas mujeres si que están enormes- dijo la morena en un susurro y en tono de burla mientras veía a las personas en la sala.

Pues en unos meses tu querida novia estará así de "enorme"- dijo la bailarina mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de molestia ante el comentario de su novia. Santana solo giro los ojos y suspiro.

Entraron las dos al consultorio, dentro se encontraba un hombre de unos 45 años, cabello oscuro, estaba hablando por teléfono en otro idioma y se veía un poco nervioso y alterado.

Por favor siéntense, un momento, pequeños problemas familiares- les dijo interrumpiendo su llamada telefónica. Las chicas lo veían un poco sorprendidas mientras se sentaban y veían como el doctor se ponía algo nervioso y hablaba más fuerte por teléfono.

Segura que no quieres reprogramar la cita-dijo Santana al oído de la rubia.

No, ya estamos aquí San- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

El doctor colgó el teléfono e invito a las chicas a sentarse- Lo siento de verdad, las madres pueden ser un poco histéricas- se sentó frente a las chicas sin decir nada, así paso un rato en que solo las miraba y no decía nada hasta que Santana hablo.

Así que escuchamos que es de Rusia- dijo la morena para romper con el silencio incomodo.

Tiene algún problema con eso- decía el doctor un poco nervioso- no soy comunista, solo soy un científico, en Rusia era jefe de obstrucción.

¿Obstrucción?- pregunto la rubia con cara de confusión.

Abstracción- dijo el doctor tratando de pronunciar bien.

Obstetricia quiere decir- dijo Santana que ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

Eso es, obstetricia, un momento por favor- tomo una pequeña grabadora de su escritorio y repitió la palabra para corregirla- Así es era obstetra en el hospital de Leningrado.

¿Y que lo trajo aquí?- volvió a preguntar la morena.

Bueno nunca tuve oportunidad de trabajar con personas en Rusia- decía el doctor de la manera más normal.

Oh, se dedicaba a la investigación- Dijo la morena en su interrogatorio al doctor.

No, en realidad trabajaba con animales- dijo el doctor mientras Santana y Brittany abrían sus ojos por la sorpresa.

¿Animales?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

Solo ratas y monos- volvió a decir el doctor un poco nervioso- Quería pacientes que no me mordieran y el mes pasado recibí mi nueva licencia y ahora puedo atender bebes humanos- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras las chicas estaban con la boca abierta y Santana miraba a Brittany con sorpresa- Así que tengo un programa en la computadora que diseñe yo, nos va a decir cuando se embarazo y cuando nacerá el bebe, ¿quién es la futura mama?-pregunto el doctor a lo que Santana señalo a Brittany que seguía sin reaccionar- ¿Cuando fue su última menopausia?- pregunto el doctor mientras miraba la computadora.

¿Menopausia?- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Menstruación- corrigió la latina al doctor.

Si menstruación- dijo el doctor sonriendo.

Un, 3 de marzo- dijo la bailarina mientras tomaba la mano de su novia que ya se estaba impacientando con el doctor. Mientras el doctor anotaba la fecha en la computadora, las chicas se miraban, si, ambas pensaban que debieron reprogramar la cita.

Bien el bebe nacerá el 8 de diciembre felicidades y usted se embarazo el 17 de marzo- les dijo el doctor, Brittany sonreía.

Oh eso es exactitud- dijo la morena con media sonrisa que enseguida se le borro- Oh por dios, Brittany ¿me engañaste?- dijo al morena con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de asimilar lo que pensaba- El 17 de marzo yo estaba en Boston en un congreso sobre psicología infantil y yo no había aceptado comenzar con el tratamiento hasta que volví de ese congreso una semana después ¿recuerdas?- dijo la morena mientras respiraba con rapidez y cerraba sus puños en señal de enojo- Me engañaste.

* * *

¿Que dicen, será cierto? Como ven esto será todo un proceso para ambas, haber como le va a Santana que es la más asustada.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les este gustando, este es el último capitulo del día de hoy, nos leemos mañana.


	9. Chapter 7 II

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

¿Qué? Santana que estás diciendo- dijo Brittany mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la morena.

Tal vez deba dejarlas solas- dijo el doctor parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

No, está bien, yo me voy- dijo la morena levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la puerta.

¡NO! esperen, siéntense, Santana siéntate y ahora cheque su computadora otra vez- dijo la rubia ya alterada por la situación, haciendo que también el doctor regresara a su lugar.

La computadora esta bien- decía el doctor algo nervioso.

¡No! cheque la maldita computadora- grito la rubia mientras señalaba la computadora.

¡Chéquela!- grito Santana

¡Chéquela ya!- también grito la rubia.

¡Ahhh! No me griten- decía mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza- No me hagan esto no tolero la presión, lo checare pero por favor no me grite- el doctor comenzó a teclear nervioso y a golpear un poco la computadora en desesperación.

¡Apúrese!- dijo la morena desesperada

Espere, espere- decía mientras seguía dándole pequeños golpes a la computadora- oh ya lo siento, es un problema de las teclas de funciones, una es para humanos y otra es para chimpancés y usted no es un chimpancé- decía el doctor mientras Santana trataba de calmarse y Brittany tomaba su mano para calmarla.

No, no lo soy- dijo la rubia mientras trataba de calmar a la morena.

Lo siento, no quise- decía Santana mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

Bien, ¿hicieron la inseminación el 23 de marzo? ¿ya estaba usted aquí?- pregunto el doctor mirando a la morena la cual solo asintió con la cabeza y Brittany suspiro de alivio- Bien su bebe nacerá el 15 de diciembre, ok ahora es tiempo de el examen físico, síganme- el doctor se dirigió a otra sala, al abrirla las chicas vieron la camilla, Brittany se asusto un poco de pensar que se tendría que acostar ahí con sus piernas abiertas- Bien aquí, Señorita si pudiera desvestirse y ponerse esta bata por favor, usted puede esperar afuera si quiere- le dijo el doctor a Santana.

Esta bien, te espero afuera- le dijo a Brittany

No te atrevas a dejarme sola con el- dijo la rubia en un susurro mientras detenía a su novia.

Me...me quedo- dijo Santana un poco nerviosa.

Bien, entonces vamos a probar esto- decía el doctor mientras movía unas palancas que había al lado de la camilla haciendo que esta se moviera arriba y abajo de manera rápida sin poder controlarla. Santana tomo a Brittany de la cintura y ambas se estaba poniendo nerviosas con este raro doctor, cuando por fin pudo controlar la camilla le hizo una señal a la rubia para que se subiera a ella.

Corre- dijo la morena a su novia en un susurro haciendo que Brittany saliera de la habitación.

Después de discutir un poco sobre regresar o no a la revisión, por fin las chicas se decidieron a volver y terminar la consulta, el hecho de que la doctora de Brittany aun no volviera influyo en la decisión de regresar. Habían terminado y estaban saliendo del consultorio cuando Santana volteo y miro a Quinn y a Rachel salir de otro consultorio.

Oh por dios, ahí esta Rachel la hermana de Emily- dijo la morena mientras tomaba a Brittany del brazo para dirigirse al elevador sin que las vieran.

¿Brittany? ¿Santana?- dijo Rachel que las había visto. Las chicas se detuvieron y se giraron lentamente, la rubia sonreía y Santana solo hizo un gesto raro en señal de saludo.

¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Quinn.

Revisión de rutina- dijo Santana, ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de su novia.

Y ustedes- pregunto Brittany

Pues Rachel esta embarazada- dijo Quinn con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura.

¡Felicidades!- dijo la bailarina mientras le daba un abrazo a la castaña, Santana no decía nada solo medio sonreía y trataba de que Quinn no se le acercara demasiado.

Señoritas esperen- escucharon un grito, el doctor Kosevich venia con una chamarra en la mano- se les olvido esto- dijo mientras le daba a Brittany la chamarra.

Oh gracias, lo olvide- dijo la rubia

Tiene muchos pelos- dijo el doctor mirando a Brittany.

¿Que?- pregunto Santana levantando una ceja y mirando de mala gana al doctor.

Si, pelos, de...-hacia señas con sus manos, no recordaba la palabra que quería decir- si de miau, miau- dijo haciendo unos gestos raros.

De gato- dijo la rubia- Si tenemos un gato en casa.

Pues deben deshacerse de el, los gatos tiene enfermedades...-otra vez no recordaba la palabra- en su popo, tax... taxo...- Rachel lo interrumpió.

Toxoplasmosis- dijo la castaña

Si eso, es dañino- volvió a decir el doctor a la morena que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

No, Lord T es viejo y muy limpio, no me voy a deshacer de el- respondió Santana.

Lo siento, tendrán que elegir el bebe o el gato- les dijo el doctor y enseguida se retiro. Santana y Brittany se miraron sorprendidas y vieron como Rachel y Quinn también reían.

¿Quien esta embarazada?- pregunto Quinn mientras daba pequeños aplausos de emoción.

Yo- dijo Brittany levantando su mano de manera tímida. Enseguida Rachel la abrazo para felicitarla y Quinn hizo lo mismo con Santana.

¡Felicidades!- dijo la rubia a Santana que estaba siendo asfixiada por el abrazo de Quinn- Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida- decía la rubia a una morena disgustada por la situación.

La situación no podría ser peor para la morena, por un lado estaba Rachel que no paraba de hablar del embarazo, de lo maravilloso que es, le daba tips y consejos a la rubia, algo que parecía gustarle a Brittany porque no dejaba de reír y por otro lado estaba Quinn que no dejaba a Santana, mientras hablaba de lo maravilloso que es, que querían un niño y no dejaba de darle consejos a Santana, la morena comenzaba a fastidiarse y solo se limitaba a responder con un si o no a las preguntas de Quinn. Así siguieron hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. Cuando por fin llegaron al auto de la morena esta se apresuro a subir, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Wow, ¿es tu auto?- pregunto Quinn mientras rosaba con su mano el auto- Es genial, un BMW convertible- decía la rubia que no dejaba de admirar el auto.

A veces creo que esta mas enamorada de los autos que de mi- dijo Rachel a Brittany mientras veía con una enorme sonrisa a su esposa.

Santana sonreía sinceramente por primera vez desde que salieron de los consultorios, adoraba a su auto y que alguien dijera que era genial la hacia sentir bien- Si es genial, además me encanta el color negro así que- dijo la morena sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabes tengo una agencia de autos, si quieres cambiarlo yo te puedo ofrecer buenos precios- dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

Santana solo arqueo una ceja y se puso seria- ¿Cambiarlo? jamás cambiaria mi auto- dijo la morena, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Si Quinn tiene razón, necesitaran un auto mas familiar ahora que van a ser mamas- dijo Rachel a Brittany, la bailarina solo asentía con su cabeza como aceptando la propuesta, no había pensado en eso. La morena miro a la castaña con cara de pocos amigos, algo que Quinn noto.

Bueno cariño vámonos, debemos recoger a las niñas- dijo Quinn a su esposa para que no siguiera hablando- Santana toma mi tarjeta por si cambias de opinión- la rubia le entrego la tarjeta y le tendió la mano para despedirse. Santana la tomo de mala gana y solo hizo un gesto raro a manera de despedida. En cambio Rachel se despidió de Brittany acordando que la llamaría para ver lo de los cursos psicoprofilacticos.

Adiós Santana-dijo la castaña haciendo un ademan con su mano para despedirse. Cuando se fueron la bailarina seguía mirando el auto de Santana, estaba pensativa.

Creo que tienen razón cariño, este auto no es adecuado para cuando nazca el bebe- dijo la rubia mientras se subía al auto.- Además creo que tendremos que deshacernos de Lord T, no quiero que el bebe se vaya a enfermar- termino diciendo la rubia ante una Santana que no podía articular palabra.

¡No no no! en primer lugar no me voy a deshacer de mi auto y tampoco de mi gato, llevo 12 años con el y no lo voy a abandonar ahora- prácticamente grito la morena, ya estaba enfadada de tener que escuchar que se tenia que deshacer de sus cosas.

Pero Santana ¿donde piensas poner al bebe cuando salgamos? ¿En el capote del auto? No lo creo- la rubia ya se estaba molestando también por ver la reacción de su novia, de verdad que no la entendía y estaba esforzando demasiado para no perder la paciencia- Esta bien, entiendo lo de Lord T, no te pido que nos deshagamos de el ya, pero ¿el auto? creo que deberías pensarlo- termino diciendo la rubia.

Menos mal que nada iba a cambiar ¿cierto?- dijo la morena con ironía sin mirar a Brittany mientras encendía el auto para salir de ahí, Brittany solo la miro y negó con la cabeza, de verdad que no entendía a Santana, la amaba de eso no tenia duda, pero últimamente no lograba entenderla y eso la entristecía y le preocupaba.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, saludos.


	10. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron a su departamento, ninguna hablo durante el trayecto a casa, no querían empeorar las cosas. Se dirigieron al departamento en un silencio total, Santana sabia que había hecho sentir mal a Brittany y la rubia no entendía la actitud de Santana, era como si no se sintiera cómoda con la situación. Entraron al departamento y la rubia se dirigió a la habitación sin decir nada mientras Santana se sentaba en el sofá y trataba de ordenar sus ideas y asimilar un poco todo lo vivido esa mañana. Ahí permaneció durante un largo tiempo hasta que decidió ir a la habitación y hablar con su novia.

¿Britt?- pregunto la morena en un susurro mientras abría poco a poco la puerta de la habitación- Britt ¿estas bien?- ya había entrado cuando vio a la rubia recostada en la cama mirando al techo, no le respondió- Lo siento- dijo la morena y vio como Brittany limpiaba su rostro, había estado llorando, había hecho llorar a su novia y eso la hizo sentir fatal.

¿Que parte? el no querer deshacerte de tu estúpido auto y de tu estúpido gato o tu reproche por querer hacer estos cambios por el bien de nuestro bebe- grito la rubia, se había sentado en la cama y estaba viendo a la morena que se había quedado petrificada en la puerta por el tono que por primera vez le escuchaba a su bailarina. Sin decir nada Santana se acerco y se sentó al lado de Brittany.

Perdóname por favor- dijo la morena en un susurro, seguía con la mirada abajo, no podía ver esos ojos azules tristes y sobre todo saber que ella era la causante de esa tristeza. Brittany rompió en llanto otra vez y se lanzo a los brazos de Santana que sorprendida por la reacción no hizo mas que abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho- Lo siento, por favor ya no llores, me parte el corazón verte así-decía la morena mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre la cabellera rubia de su chica.

San perdóname, no quería gritarte, es solo que me siento muy sensible y tu actitud no ayuda mucho- dijo la rubia que seguía abrazada a Santana- Lamento lo que dije del auto y de Lord T- dijo esto mirando a la morena a los ojos.

Perdóname tú a mí por mi reacción, todo ha pasado tan rápido que- dijo la morena pero Brittany puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no continuara.

Lo se, se que estas asustada y te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi también por favor, a veces siento que te arrepientes y eso me duele, solo quiero saber si estarás conmigo o- decía Brittany sin dejar de ver los ojos de su novia, Santana la interrumpió dándole un tierno beso.

Dame tiempo si, necesito asimilar todo esto y sabes que voy a estar contigo- dijo la morena cuando termino de besar a su novia, le dolía verla a si y sabia que no era capaz de decirle que aun no se sentía lista, solo miraba sus hermosos ojos azules.

Brittany no respondió solo se acerco para volver a besarla, Santana la tomo por la cintura para acercarla mas ella mientras la rubia ponía sus manos en la nuca de la morena para profundizar el beso, quería transmitirle todo su amor y sobre todo que estaría ahí para esperarla. Santana fue deshaciéndose de la ropa de la rubia con la mayor delicadeza mientras Brittany hacia lo mismo con ella, cuando se liberaron de la ropa sus manos acariciaban cada palmo de piel mientras seguían uniendo sus bocas en tiernos y apasionados besos, Santana fue acostando a Brittany poco a poco mientras ella se posaba encima, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y la rubia quería demostrarle que era ella todo lo que siempre había deseado. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse con cada caricia, entre sutiles gemidos que indicaban que ambas estaban llegando a la cima no paraban de decirse cuanto se amaban- Te amo...Britt- logro decir Santana mientras se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo de Brittany- Quiero...estar...contigo siempre- logro decir la rubia mientras sus piernas se aferraban con mas fuerza a las caderas de Santana y con sus manos se aferraba a su espalda, no quería soltarla nunca. Llegaron juntas al éxtasis, seguían abrazadas mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban poco a poco, Santana estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Brittany y esta le deja pequeñas caricias en su espalda desnuda.

¿Cambiaste de perfume?- pregunto la rubia mientras aspiraba el aroma de la morena.

¿Porque? este tampoco le gusta al bebe- dijo la morena haciendo reír a su novia.

Umm, creo que este si le ha gustado- dijo la rubia mientras entrelazaba su mano con la morena- San tengo hambre y se me antoja un helado de fresa- dijo la bailarina haciendo que Santana levantara su cabeza para mirarla- ¿Que? tengo que alimentar a otra personita y después de este "ejercicio" tengo mucha hambre.

Santana solo rodo los ojos y suspiro- Esta bien, vamos por algo de comer- dijo la morena, en otras circunstancias se habrían quedado en la cama toda la mañana, haciendo "ejercicio", sin pensar en comer, solo querían comerse una a la otra, las palabras de Brittany estaban retumbando en la cabeza de Santana, "otra personita", sentía que tenia que compartir a su rubia y eso no le hacia mucha gracia.

Después de ducharse, salieron de su departamento a un centro comercial, hacia mucho que no tenían un día libre de sus trabajos y querían pasarlo juntas, así que ahí estaban paseando por el centro comercial tomadas de la mano, habían comido unas hamburguesas que fue lo que la rubia quiso comer así que Santana no se negó. La rubia se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras la morena le complacía su antojo por el helado de fresa.

Aquí tienes amor- dijo la morena mientras le daba a Brittany su helado y se sentaba a su lado.

Gracias San- la rubia le dio una hermosa sonrisa- ¿Quieres?- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Santana.

No, sabes que no me gusta el dulce, Britt...-dijo la morena que veía como su novia se había manchado un poco la mejilla con el helado, sin decirle nada se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla al tiempo que pasaba ligeramente su lengua para quitar el resto de helado, la rubia solo cerro los ojos para disfrutar la caricia de su chica.

Creí que no te gustaba el dulce- dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Santana.

El dulce no me gusta pero me gustas tu- la morena cerro la distancia que había entre ella y la beso dulcemente hasta que un sonido distrajo a Santana- Britt tu celular- dijo la morena sin dejar de besar los labios de su chica.

Espero que sea importante como para interrumpir- dijo la bailarina mientras se separaba de Santana y contestaba la llamada.

¿Hola? ¿Rachel?- dijo la rubia mientras veía a la morena que había levantado una ceja al escuchar el nombre de quien llamaba a su novia- ¿a cenar el sábado?- Brittany miro a Santana que le hacia señas con las manos para que dijera que no- claro esta bien, nos vemos a las 8- termino la rubia mientras miraba a Santana que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

¿Porque le dijiste que si?- la morena estaba enfadada, lo que menos quería era tener que pasar una cena con Rachel y su enorme familia- Britt sabes que no me agrada- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos, realmente estaba molesta.

Vamos San, es solo una cena- decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a su chica y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos- Además nos pueden dar algunos consejos ahora que vamos a ser mamas- la rubia veía a su chica con un tierno puchero en su rostro, sabia que Santana no se podría resistir.

No Brittany, no pongas esa cara- dijo la morena que seguía con los brazos cruzados- No pienso pasar la noche del sábado con ellas y menos soportar a Yako, Wako y Doc- la morena se giro para no ver la cara de Brittany que la estaba convenciendo- Además es solo un bebe por dios, no necesitamos consejos- estas palabras no las pensó Santana, provocando que la rubia se alejara de Santana y ahora ella se pusiera de brazos cruzados, eso le había dolido.

¿Solo un bebe?- pregunto mientras miraba a la morena- Si no te has dado cuenta es NUESTRO BEBE- casi grito la rubia, Santana la miro sorprendida y sin poder decir nada, solo bajo la mirada y suspiro.

Lo siento Britt- dijo la morena en un susurro, ahora ella trataba de abrazar a la rubia cuyos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas- Perdóname si, soy una tonta- volvo a decir la morena mientras con su mano limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a bajar por las mejillas de la bailarina- Iremos a esa cena y...- no pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia ya se había lanzado a sus labios.

Gracias San- dijo la rubia a poca distancia de los labios de la morena- Sera divertido.

Santana solo suspiro y rodo los ojos, seria una cena larga y necesitaría de toda su paciencia.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, saludos y espero les haya gustado el capitulo.


	11. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

¡San, vamos a llegar tarde!- grito la rubia desde la habitación, Santana solo suspiro, apago el televisor y se dirigió a la habitación- Se que no quieres ir pero podrías disimular un poco, por favor- dijo la rubia mirando a Santana por el espejo que ahora se había tirado en la cama.

Sabes que podríamos quedarnos y hacer cosas mas interesantes- dijo la morena que ahora estaba abrazando a Brittany por la espalda mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, la rubia solo hecho su cabeza un poco hacia a tras para que la morena continuara.

Podemos hacer todas las cosas interesantes que tienes en mente- dijo la rubia haciendo que a Santana se le dibujara una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro- Pero cuando regresemos de esa cena- esto solo hizo que a la latina se le borrara la sonrisa y dejara de besar a su rubia.

Mas te vale que sea muy pero muy interesante- decía la morena mientras señalaba a la rubia y se dirigía al baño para arreglarse.

Habían llegado a la casa de Rachel, por supuesto llegaban tarde, primero porque Santana como siempre tardo en arreglarse y porque se habían perdido de camino, habían estado dando vueltas por el vecindario, Santana ya estaba desesperada y solo quería regresar a casa, sin embargo la rubia supo convencerla y pudieron dar con la dirección. La casa era grande y tenía al frente un jardín y algunas flores, la fachada era blanca con grandes ventanas.

¿Segura que es aquí?- pregunto la morena mientras seguía observando la casa, estaciono el auto enfrente- Vaya, es una casa grande y...- Santana seguía observando la casa mientras Brittany bajaba del auto, no pensó que estas mujeres tuvieran tan buen gusto- es hermosa.

Wow, ¿acabas de dar un cumplido a la casa de Rachel y Quinn?- dijo la rubia mirando con sorpresa a su novia- Espero que sigas con esta amabilidad durante la cena- la rubia había tomado la mano de Santana y le dio un rápido beso en los labios provocando la risa de Santana.

Lo intentare- dijo la morena mientras se dirigían a la puerta para comenzar con esta esplendida cena de sábado por la noche. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta toda la hermosura que pensó Santana de esa casa se desvaneció ya que cuando se acercaron a tocar el timbre escucharon gritos de niñas así como la voz de Rachel, parecía que dentro había un caos- ¿Y si a los cinco minutos finges que te sientes mal y nos vamos?- dijo la morena mientras miraba a Brittany con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada- Esta bien, yo seré la que se sienta mal- volvió a decir la morena provocando en la rubia un sonrisa, Brittany le tomo la mano con fuerza y toco a la puerta.

No va a pasar nada San, son solo niños- decía la rubia mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena, cuando escucharon que alguien corría a la puerta.

Por fin llegaron- dijo Quinn que se lanzo a abrazar a Brittany pasa saludarla, iba hacer lo mismo con Santana pero esta extendió la botella de vino que llevaban para evitar ser ahogada por la rubia y su efusivo abrazo- Adelante, solo faltaban ustedes- dijo la rubia haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran- ¡Cariño ya llegaron!- grito Quinn desde la entrada y prácticamente en el oído de Santana haciendo que esta se asustara- Lo siento.

Las chicas entraron a la casa, también era muy bonita por dentro, solo había algunos juguetes por el suelo haciendo que la morena casi cayera con uno de ellos, Santana no soltaba la mano de Brittany lo que provocaba en la rubia un tierna sonrisa, sabia que su chica estaba nerviosa y mas nerviosa se puso cuando de pronto tres pequeñas aparecieron corriendo y gritando, lanzándose a abrazar a Brittany y a Santana provocando que esta abriera sus ojos por la sorpresa y el susto.

La más pequeña, una niña castaña de ojos claros veía fijamente a Santana y extendía sus manos hacia la morena, esta no sabia que hacer y solo reía tímidamente.

Quiere que la alces- dijo Brittany al oído de la morena, esta la miro con los ojos abiertos- No te va hacer nada San, ve es pequeñita.

Santana tomo a la niña y la sentó sobre sus piernas, solo le sonreía tímidamente mientras la pequeña no dejaba de mirarla, de pronto solo sonrió y dejo un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

Le agradas- se escucho las voz de Rachel que había llegado a la sala, se dirigió a saludar a las chicas- Kat no habla mucho pero es una niña muy dulce y le agradas- decía la castaña viendo la escena- Bien chicas a cenar que para eso las invitamos- la castaña tomo a Kat en brazos y se dirigieron al comedor.

Ves, le agradas a los niños- dijo la bailarina mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la morena, esta solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

El comedor era grande, así como la familia que vivían en esa casa. La cena transcurría lentamente para pesar de Santana, por un lado estaba Rachel que no dejaba de hablar con Brittany sobre el bebe, ropa, decoracion de habitaciones, molestias, hormonas y la constante pregunta "Tu que piensas Santana", y por otro lado estaba Quinn que no dejaba de hablar de su auto, que si era mejor cambiarlo, que necesitarían uno mas familiar y por ultimo las niñas que no dejaban de moverse, gritar, además que siempre la miraban, Santana estaba apunto de salir corriendo de ahí y su rubia lo veía en su cara.

¡Demonios!- grito la morena levantándose de golpe de la silla, la pequeña Lucy había derramado su bebida sobre la morena- ¿Porque no tienes cuidado?- dijo la morena mientras veía a la niña, Lucy comenzó a llorar exageradamente y se fue corriendo, Santana se gano una mirada asesina de parte de Brittany.

Igual de dramática que Rachel- dijo Quinn mientras reía, risa que se le borro con la mirada asesina de su castaña esposa.

¿Donde esta el baño?- dijo la morena que seguía limpiando su pantalón.

Al fondo a la izquierda- dijo Rachel que seguía mirando a su esposa.

La latina se dirigió al baño, en cuanto entro dio un gran suspiro, se miro en el espejo, de verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia y esa cena parecía no llegar a su fin. Se mojo el rostro y se quedo con las manos recargadas en el lavabo cuando un ruido la despertó, su celular estaba sonando, vio en la pantalla quien era y sonrió.

Hola Em- dijo la morena mientras bajaba la tapadera del inodoro y se sentaba sobre ella- Hubieras llamado hace media hora y me hubieras ahorrado la peor de las cenas.

¿Tan mal están las cosas con Brittany?- pregunto la pintora provocando una carcajada en su amiga.

Para nada, no me vas a creer en donde estamos cenando- la morena sabia cuanto quería Emily a su querida hermana Rachel.

Sabes que odio las adivinanzas así que ya suéltalo- Em se escuchaba desesperada y eso hizo reír a la morena.

Rachel y Quinn nos invitaron a cenar y Britt no se negó-la morena quería saber la reacción de su amiga que no se hizo esperar y soltó una sonora carcajada provocando que la latina se quitara el teléfono del oído- ¿Que tiene tanta gracia?-pregunto la morena con confusión.

Es que jajajaja tu Santana Lopez jajajajaja cenando con jajajajaja los conejos Faberry jajaja- decía Emily que apenas podía hablar de la risa.

¿Conejos Faberry?- la morena arqueo una ceja y abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa- ¿De donde sacaste eso Em?- la morena también había comenzado a reír.

Es que se reproducen como conejos, no tienen limites- la pintora ya empezaba a calmarse de su ataque de risa y ahora Santana era la que no podía dejar de reír.

Em háblame en cinco minutos, necesito salir de aquí- dijo la morena mientras se miraba en el espejo y borraba las lagrimas que le habían salido de la risa.

Claro, por cierto en unos meses estaré en NY haciendo una exposición y ya sabes que estas invitada y tu rubia también- Emily estaba en París y siempre que tenia oportunidad de estar en NY visitaba a su querida amiga.

Claro ahí estaremos, pero háblame en cinco minutos- decía la morena mientras terminaba la llamada- Conejos Faberry- decía mientras seguía riendo y negando con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa se le borro de la cara al abrir la puerta del baño y encontrarse con Brittany de brazos cruzados, arqueando una ceja y muy enojada.

¡Oh Britt!, me entretuve hablando con Em- fue todo lo que la morena pudo decir, miro a Brittany y bajo la mirada, de verdad estaba enojada.

Claro y te hablara en cinco minutos para salir de aquí ¿Cierto?- la rubia seguía en su posición y esperando a que la morena respondiera- ¡No lo puedo creer Santana, no puedes esforzarte un poco!- dijo la rubia subiendo el tono de su voz.

Britt lo siento, lo intento de verdad- la morena se había acercado a la rubia y la tomaba por los hombros.

Pues no parece- dijo la bailarina sin mirar a Santana, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse húmedos- No voy a discutir contigo aquí- la rubia se limpiaba sus ojos para que las lagrimas no siguieran saliendo- así que volveremos y terminaremos con esa cena ¿entendido?- la rubia se había controlado para no llorar, miro a Santana con enojo y se dirigió a la sala mientras Santana la seguía con la mirada abajo y lentamente.

Por fin chicas- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa mientras ponía una bandeja con unas tazas sobre la mesa al centro de la sala- Rachel fue a acostar a las niñas, no tarda- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba, noto que la situación entre la bailarina y la morena estaba un poco tensa ya que Brittany se sentó sin mirar a Santana y esta aunque se sentó a su lado miraba a otro lado sin decir nada, lo confirmo cuando el celular de Santana sonó y Brittany la miro casi asesinando al celular lo que provoco que la morena rápidamente colgara la llamada y apagara el celular.

Cuando Rachel volvió, la conversación fue tranquila y agradable, entre anécdotas de las niñas y la familia, Quinn trato de aliviar la tensión entre Santana y Brittany cuando les pregunto como se habían conocido, esta simple pregunta provoco que ambas se miraran a los ojos y de inmediato dibujaran un enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, sin pensarlo la bailarina entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena y relato la historia.

Rachel no dejaba de darle tips a Brittany y a Santana para ayudarlas como mamas primerizas, según la excusa de la castaña aunque lo cierto era que no podía dejar de hablar y Quinn solo la miraba con amor al escuchar cada consejo que les dabas a sus invitadas, Britt estaba encantada y la morena no parecía tan impaciente. Santana también quiso saber como se habían conocido Rachel y Quinn, la ojiverde solo miro a su esposa para que fuera ella la que relatara la historia mientras entrelazaban sus dedos y Rachel no perdió la oportunidad.

Nos conocimos en el instituto- dijo la castaña mientras miraba a su esposa- pero hasta que nos graduamos Quinn se atrevió a confesar que estaba enamorada de mi- volvió a mirar con ternura a su rubia y beso su mejilla- Después nos mudamos a NY, yo estudiaba en Joulliard y ella en Columbia pero hasta que nos graduamos decidimos vivir juntas- volvió a mirar a su esposa y le sonrió- Y un año después Quinn me pidió que nos casáramos y no pude negarme- miro a Quinn que solo sonrió y le dio un beso- a los dos años Quinn me dio uno de los mejore regalos, Beth- la niña ahora tenia 10 años y se parecía a Quinn, rubia y de ojos verdes.

Pero también Rachel me dio un hermosos regalo 3 años después- hablo Quinn mirando a su esposa- Lucy, cuando la tuve en mis brazos, tan pequeña, me volví a enamorar- Lucy ahora tenia 7 años y se parecía a Rachel, castaña y de ojos oscuros y con el carácter de su madre.

Y después llegó Katherine- dijo Rachel mirando a Santana- es hermosa como Quinn-volvió a mirar a su rubia, Katherine de 4 años era la perfecta combinación de Rachel y Quinn, cabello castaño y ojos claros- Y ahora esperamos a Charly- dijo la castaña mientras se tocaba el vientre, querían un niño y eso le hacia mucha ilusión a Quinn- Bueno aun no sabemos si será niño pero nos encantaría- Rachel había terminado su historia.

Brittany estaba emocionada escuchando el relato de sus amigas, se les veía tan felices y eso era lo que ella quería, una familia junto a una morena de hermosos ojos oscuros, cabellera negra hermosa y con un ácido sentido del humor, quería una familia con su Santana, quería casarse con ella y estar con ella para siempre.

¿Y porque tantos hijos?- esta pregunta hecha por su Santana la saco de sus sueños, Brittany la miro sorprendida, no creía que la morena estuviera haciendo esa pregunta, bueno si creía solo que tenia la esperanza de haber escuchado mal. Quinn y Rachel se miraron y solo rieron sin darle importancia.

Bueno, somos hijas únicas y siempre quisimos tener una familia grande- dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia a la pregunta de la morena.

Las chicas se despidieron, Rachel y Quinn se quedaron en el marco de la puerta viendo como subían al auto, la castaña suspiro haciendo que Quinn la mirara mientras sonreía, conocía a su esposa y sabía que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza.

¿Que pasa amor?- dijo la rubia una vez que entraron a la casa.

Estas chicas necesitan ayuda- dijo la castaña mientras Quinn la abrazaba por detrás.

No entiendo- dijo la rubia mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa.

Es claro que se aman, se puede ver en como se miran- decía la castaña mientras hacia espacio en su cuello para que su esposa siguiera con su labor- Santana esta loca por Brittany y no se diga de Britt, pero Santana esta que se orina del miedo cada vez que escucha algo sobre el bebe que van a tener- esto provoco que la rubia riera provocando que Rachel le diera un golpe en su brazo.

No se ve tan asustada- decía la rubia sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

Claro que esta asustada, apenas escucha "bebe" y tiembla- dijo Rachel haciendo un movimiento raro con sus brazos- Además Britt es muy sensible, imagina ahora con los cambios, definitivamente necesitan ayuda- la castaña se giro sin romper el abrazo, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn- Y tu y yo las vamos a ayudar- termino de decir la castaña para besar a su esposa con mas pasión.

Umm, así que el poder Faberry entra en acción- dijo Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel provocando que esta la besara mas intensamente y sin pensar le arrancara la blusa- Me encanta cuando las hormonas te vuelven una fiera.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Un abrazo


	12. Chapter 10

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde la cena en casa de Rachel y Quinn, la habían repetido dos veces mas, cenas que al igual habían sido momentos desesperantes para Santana, sin embargo había comenzado a llevarse bien con Quinn, aunque a veces esta también la sacaba de sus casillas.

Brittany estaba terminando su primer trimestre del embarazo y sus cambios de humor estaban volviendo loca a Santana, la bailarina era una persona sensible, pero ahora era extremadamente sensible y al segundo podía estar furica con la morena, claro que los comentarios y actitudes de Santana no ayudaban mucho.

Hola amor-Santana estaba llegando al departamento, cuando entro Lord T se acerco a sus pies-Hola gordito-dejo su maletín y sus llaves, se dirigió hacia Brittany que estaba sentada en el sofá con unas revistas, se sentó a su lado esperando un beso de la rubia que seguía atenta a su lectura.

Sabes que la música puede tranquilizar al bebe-la rubia se giro para mirar a Santana que la miraba con ternura, esta simplemente sonrió.

Estas hermosa-fue lo único que dijo la morena antes de acercarse y besar a su novia con ternura, puso su mano en la nuca de la rubia para acercarla mas, poco a poco Brittany soltó la revista y puso su mano en la mejilla de Santana, la morena profundizo el beso y poco a poco fue recostando a la bailarina sobre el sofá mientras ella lentamente dejaba caer su peso sobre Brittany sin romper con el beso; en cuanto estuvieron recostadas Santana dejo los labios de la rubia para besar su cuello, Brittany solo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio a la morena que ahora comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa de la rubia lentamente.

¿San?-dijo la rubia en un susurro, podía sentir las manos de su novia que quería deshacerse de su ropa.

Umm-fue lo único que dijo santana, seguía concentrada en el cuello de la rubia y en quitarle la blusa.

Necesitamos arreglar la habitación para el bebe-esto provoco que Santana se detuviera, levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a Brittany que esperaba una respuesta.

"No puede ser" pensó la latina, se levanto y se volvió a sentar ante la mirada de Brittany-¿Que?-pegunto la morena, quería asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, la rubia también se volvió a sentar mientras comenzaba a abrocharse la blusa de nuevo.

Necesitamos acondicionar una habitación para el bebe-la rubia vio como la cara se Santana paso de la confusión a la molestia.

Santana solo suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos-Britt es solo una habitación, podemos hablarlo después-la morena intento acercarse para besar de nuevo a la bailarina pero esta la detuvo, Santana cerro los ojos y se regaño a si misma por sus palabras, esta noche le tocaría dormir en ese sofá.

¿Solo una habitación?-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Santana-No Santana, ¡es la habitación de nuestro bebe!-Brittany comenzó a levantar el tono de su voz, mientras su ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

No quise decir eso Britt-la morena no sabia que decir para evitar las reacciones de su novia, últimamente no sabia como hacerlo.

¡Pues no parece Santana!-Brittany se levanto del sofá, con sus manos trato de limpiar sus mejillas-¿Cuando quieres que lo hablemos? ¿Cuando vaya a irse a la universidad?-fue lo ultimo que dijo Brittany antes de irse a la habitación dando un fuerte portazo al cerrarla.

Santana solo sus piro pesadamente y se recostó en el sofá, ahí permaneció un buen rato, hasta que se decidió a ir a la habitación, por lo menos por una almohada y una frazada Se acerco lentamente y despacio comenzó a abrir la puerta pero una voz la detuvo.

¡No quiero verte Santana!-grito la bailarina desde el interior.

Pero Britt-fue lo único que pudo decir la latina para recibir un "no" como respuesta-Malditas hormonas-apenas dijo esto escucho un almohadazo en la puerta y la voz de su novia.

¡Te escuche!

Santana regreso a su sofá, tratando de acomodarse, era demasiado incomodo pero no le quedaba de otra; sin embargo no podía dormir y aun era temprano, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Salió de su departamento, simplemente subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir sin rumbo, no podía llamar a Emily, seguramente en Paris estaba de fiesta o divirtiéndose en su hotel con alguna hermosa mujer, además no estaba de humor para escuchar alguna de sus bromas sobre su situación. Se acordó de cierta rubia, un poco loca pero experta en situaciones similares, así que tomo su teléfono y marco.

Hola Rachel, ¿esta Quinn?-Santana no sabia a quien mas recurrir-Soy Santana-tardo unos segundos esperando, cuando escucho las voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola Santana ¿todo bien?- la rubia se había extrañado que la latina la llamara, escucho atentamente-Um, si, se donde esta, voy para allá-se encontraría con Santana en un bar, cerca de Central Park.

Quinn llego después de media hora, primero se tardo porque Rachel quería saber que había pasado, la rubia solo le dijo que Santana y Brittany habían discutido y que la latina necesitaba hablar con alguien. La castaña inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y marco a Brittany, quería saber como estaba en ese momento

Brittany salió de la habitación, tenia sus ojos llorosos todavía, lentamente camino hasta la sala-¿Santana?-dijo la rubia pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco hasta el sofá y vio que no había nadie, se acerco a la mesa y vio que no estaban las llaves de su auto, se acostó en el sofá y se acurruco abrazando un cojín, sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir otra vez, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y la rubia rápidamente se levanto a contestar.

¡Santana!-dijo Brittany rápidamente

_No Brittany, soy Rachel ¿estas bien? ¿Que paso? ¿Estas llorando?-_la castaña hablaba demasiado rápido y fuerte, la rubia se alejo un poco el teléfono y cuando ya no la escucho lo volvió a acercar.

No estoy bien, discutí con Santana y si, estoy llorando-dijo la bailarina con calma, intentando responder a todas las preguntas de Rachel.

_Si lose, Santana llamo a Quinn-_dijo la castaña, Brittany se sorprendió pero por lo menos sabia que no estaría sola en algún bar- _Y ¿como estas?_- volvió a preguntar Rachel.

Brittany solo suspiro-Estas benditas hormonas me están volviendo loca y...-se detuvo un momento y sonrió tristemente-creo que también estoy enloqueciendo a Santana, además sigue con sus comentarios y su actitud, cada vez que trato de hablar sobre cambiar el auto o regalar al gato se molesta y ahora intente hablar de la habitación del bebe y dijo que era solo una habitación-la rubia se estaba desahogando, por un momento no dejo hablar a Rachel Berry que solo sonrió al recordar lo que le hizo a Quinn por no querer opinar sobre el papel tapiz para la habitación de Lucy.

_Es normal Brittany, estas experimentando muchos cambios y en cuanto a Santana, bueno tú la conoces mejor, pero tal vez solo esta asustada-_ dijo la castaña para tranquilizar a la rubia.

Ese es el problema Rachel, últimamente no se si esta asustada o molesta por el embarazo, a veces creo que...-la rubia sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo y su voz se quebraba-Simplemente no le interesa-termino de decir mientras limpiaba su rostro.

_Tranquila cariño, es solo que están viviendo muchos cambios-_decía Rachel tratando de consolar a la bailarina-_Pero cualquier cosa, cuentas con nosotras_.

Gracias Rachel- dijo la rubia aun con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Al fondo en una mesa estaba una morena con la mirada fija en la mesa y con un vaso en la mano, Quinn se acerco rápidamente.

Hola-saludo tímidamente la rubia mientras se sentaba frente a Santana, la morena la miro y sonrió-¿Que paso?

Santana solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros-Estábamos...ya sabes-dijo la latina moviendo sus manos, Quinn solo asintió y sonrió- Y empezó a hablar de la habitación del bebe y...-

Wow, espera ¿que dijiste de la habitación?-dijo Quinn abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Que era solo una habitación-dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño, no entendía cual era el problema.

Jamás digas que es solo una habitación-decía la rubia agitando la cabeza y sus manos-Rachel me dejo sin sexo un mes, solo porque dije que cualquier papel tapiz estaría bien para la habitación de Lucy-

Pero si solo es una habitación-decía la latina frunciendo el ceño y riendo.

shhhh, que te dije-la rubia señalo a la latina

No es solo una habitación-dijo la morena con resignación-Es que...-miro a Quinn, había dejado de reír y la miraba seria-Todos estos cambios me están volviendo loca y...-la latina se encogió de hombros-Todo paso tan rápido, no estoy lista y tengo miedo-Santana bajo la mirada.

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza-¿Y como crees que se siente ella?-la latina levanto la mirada-Es la que lleva a una personita en su vientre, tiene que soportar los cambios en su cuerpo y por lo que veo...-Quinn señalo a la latina-también tiene que soportar tus comentarios y tu actitud-

Santana solo arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, era la primera vez que alguien era tan directa con ella y eso le agradaba de Quinn, podría ser empalagosa a veces, sobre todo cuando aparecía con toda su tropa, pero en verdad era una mujer madura y parecía que Santana no la intimidaba.

Haz hablado con ella sobre esto, es decir, como te sientes-pregunto la rubia mirando a la latina con esa actitud defensiva.

No-fue la única respuesta, Santana solo suspiro y bajo sus brazos.

Pues hazlo, antes de que crea que no te interesa ni ella ni el bebe-termino de decir Quinn seriamente, Santana solo asintió.

¿Un mes sin sexo?-dijo la latina riendo y mirando a la rubia que solo decía si con la cabeza.

Santana regreso a su departamento, eran casi las 2 am, así que lentamente entro sin hacer ruido, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación, se detuvo en la puerta, dudaba de entrar o dormir mejor en el sofá, permaneció de pie durante algunos minutos hasta que despacio abrió la puerta para no despertar a Brittany, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, rápido se dirigió al baño, entro y se cambio, había fumado y sabia que eso no le gustaba a la rubia, así que intento desaparecer todo rastro de su delito. Cuando salió, se acerco a la cama y ahí se dio cuenta que no había nadie, Brittany no estaba en la habitación.

Demonios ¿se fue?-susurro la latina preocupada-Si solo es una habitación-volvió a decir en voz baja-¡Cállate Santana! no es solo una habitación-se regaño a si misma-¿Donde estas?-rápidamente salió del cuarto, caminaba tan rápido que choco con una silla del comedor llevándose un fuerte golpe en la rodilla-¡Maldición!, estúpida silla del demonio-grito la morena mientras llevaba su mano a su rodilla, la lámpara en la sala se encendió y vio a su rubia levantándose del sofá, la morena sonrió al verla.

¿Estas bien?-decía la rubia un poco adormilada todavía, la latina asintió y camino hacia el sofá, cojeaba por el golpe que se había dado, se sentó junto a la bailarina que la miraba preocupada-¿Te duele?-pregunto Brittany mientras llevaba su mano hacia la rodilla de la morena, Santana solo asintió sin dejar de mirar a Brittany.

Perdóname-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, se quedaron viendo a los ojos y ambas sonrieron.

Santana acomodo un mechón del cabello de la rubia detrás de su oído, se acerco a su rostro poco a poco, y se detuvo mientras rozaba los labios de su novia, Brittany no quería espera y sin perder tiempo atrapo los labios de la latina en un beso profundo y apasionado que sorprendió a Santana, solo sonrió y tomo por la cintura a la bailarina que en un movimiento rápido coloco sus piernas a los costados de Santana, quedando sentada sobre ella, la rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y se acerco mas a la latina que solo deslizaba sus manos sobre los muslos de la bailarina.

Vamos a la habitación-susurro la rubia aun en medio del beso.

Como pudo Santana se puso de pie mientras cargaba a Brittany que solo enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la morena que sin romper el beso comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación hasta que Santana volvió a chocar con la misma silla.

¡Maldita silla del demonio! ¿Quien la puso ahí?, la voy a tirar-gruño la latina aventando la silla con el pie, iba a soltar a Brittany pero esta se aferro más fuerte y tomando el rostro de Santana la volteo para volver a besarla.

Mañana-dijo la bailarina mientras besaba a la morena.

Si, mañana-dijo Santana mientras comenzaba caminar de nuevo hacia la habitación

Entraron y Santana cerro la puerta empujándola con su pie y se dirigieron a la cama, donde Santana choco y cayo sentada, la rubia se perdió en el cuello de la morena dejando suaves besos, mientras que la latina comenzó a levantar la blusa de la rubia y se deshizo de ella, contemplo el torso desnudo de su novia y se acerco para dejar besos por todo su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda, rápidamente se deshizo del resto de la ropa de Brittany que no quería quedarse atrás y dejo a Santana en las mismas condiciones.

Poco a poco Brittany recostó a Santana sobre la cama, ambas admiraron el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, Santana recorría con la mirada cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia, apenas comenzaba a hacerse visible el embarazo de la bailarina, de pronto Santana comenzó a recordar las palabras de Quinn "Lleva una personita en su vientre", cuando sintió el cuerpo de la bailarina que se recostó a su lado y volvía a besar su cuello, mientras sentía las manos de Brittany que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta perderse en su lugar preferido, justamente en la entrepierna de la morena que solo soltó un gemido que fue ahogado en la boca de la rubia con un apasionado beso. Santana sentía que perdía la cabeza, primero por todo lo que Brittany le hacia sentir en ese momento, pero también porque tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza dándole vueltas: "Lleva una personita" "Menos sexo, menos fiestas, universidad"; responsabilidad y compromiso eran dos palabras que definitivamente asustaban a Santana Lopez, tenia miedo de no ser suficiente o de cometer los mismo errores de sus padres, pero sobre todo, Santana sentía que perdería su ¿libertad?

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un abrazo y sigan comentando.


	13. Chapter 11 I

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Brittany estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Santana, tenia un poco de música para acompañar la mañana y cantaba mientras preparaba el café preferido de su morena; no habían discutido en semanas, parecía que todo tomaba el rumbo de nuevo, sin embargo ninguna de las dos había querido sacar el tema de nuevo, ni del auto ni del gato y menos de la habitación, Brittany tenia miedo de la reacción de Santana y la morena simplemente quería dejarlo pasar.

¡Cariño, ven a desayunar!-grito la bailarina a Santana que estaba en la habitación preparándose para ir a su consultorio, al no escuchar respuesta salió de la cocina y se acerco al pasillo para volver a llamar a Santana.

¡Voy!-grito la latina desde la habitación.

Cuando Brittany regreso a la cocina se encontró con Lord T encima de la mesoleta donde estaba el desayuno mientras lamia el pan tostado con mermelada que había dejado ahí.

¡NO LORD T!-grito la rubia que corrió y tomo al gato en sus manos- Es el desayuno de San, eres un gato malo, ¿porque te tienes que comer todo?-decía la rubia mientras ponía al gato en el sofá-

Santana salía de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina cuando escucho a su rubia hablar con el gato, era algo que a la latina le parecía gracioso y al mismo tiempo le causaba mucha ternura.

_Por eso estas tan gordo-seguía diciendo la rubia al gato que solo ronroneaba-Espera, no te voy a dejar que te acerques a mi bebe, espero no te lo quieras comer también-termino de decir la rubia. _

Santana solo sonreía al escuchar a su novia hablar así con el gato, comenzó de nuevo a caminar y salió hacia la cocina, la bailarina aun seguía parada detrás del sofá y regañando al gato, Santana se acercó y la abrazo por detrás haciendo que la rubia se asustara.

Ahora que hizo-pregunto la morena mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Brittany sonrió y coloco sus manos en los brazos de la latina-Se quería comer tu desayuno-dijo mirando de nuevo al gato.

¿Se lo quería comer o se lo comió?-pregunto la latina arqueando una ceja y viendo al gato que seguía en el sofá.

Lo probo-dijo la bailarina riendo

Santana dejo un beso en el hombro de la rubia y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su café de siempre, claro sin tocar el pan tostado que ya su querido gato había comido primero.

¿Pasas por mi a la academia?-pregunto Brittany mientras se sentaba frente a la latina que solo frunció el ceño.

¿A donde iremos?-pregunto la morena dejando su taza en el fregadero.

San, hoy comenzamos las clases de preparación para el parto-la rubia entrecerró los ojos y miro a Santana que se quedo con la boca abierta y sin decir nada-Lo olvidaste, te lo recordé hace dos días-Brittany bajo su mirada triste.

Santana se acercó a su novia y levanto su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos-¡No! claro que no lo olvide, paso por ti a la academia ¿esta bien?-termino de decir dejando un beso sobre sus labios, la rubia dibujo una débil sonrisa y asintió-Te amo, nos vemos en la tarde-dijo Santana antes de salir del departamento.

La rubia solo suspiro- Lo olvido-dijo en un susurro sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había salido su novia.

Brittany se esforzaba por hacer que Santana participara de cada momento y acontecimiento durante el embarazo pero cada vez parecía que Santana no estaba interesada y eso le dolía demasiado a la rubia, desde la primera cita que tuvieron para comenzar con el chequeo de Brittany y el bebe, Santana no había vuelto a estar presente, o llegaba tarde o simplemente lo olvidaba o prefería esperara afuera, poniendo cualquier excusa para disculparse; mientras los días pasaban y el embarazo avanzaba, Brittany se sentía que caminaba sola en esta experiencia que se supone ambas habían decidió comenzar.

Santana llego a su consultorio, iba deprisa, definitivamente ese seria un largo día y tendría que salir antes para ir a esas clases que Rachel le había dicho a Brittany, la latina seguía pensando que no eran necesarias, "Por dios, es solo un bebe, que tan difícil puede ser" pensaba la morena mientras entraba en su consultorio.

Buenos días Santana-saludo Alice al ver entrar a la psicóloga, la latina venía distraída- Te están esperando-volvió a decir la secretaria.

¿eh? perdón Alice, buenos días-saludo la latina mirando a su secretaria, tomo unos papeles que le extendía la chica- Alice cancela las ultimas citas, por favor-

Ya lo hice-dijo la secretaria sonriendo mientras Santana la miraba frunciendo el ceño-Olvidaste el curso ¿cierto?-decía la chica arqueando una ceja, Santana solo suspiro y asintió-Te lo recordé la semana pasada y me pediste que cancelara las citas-

Maldición, como pude olvidarlo-susurro la latina haciendo reír a su secretaria que la miro sorprendida- Lo siento- la latina se encogió de hombros

Te están esperando-termino de decir la chica señalando el consultorio.

La morena frunció el ceño y miro su reloj-Pero, no tengo a nadie hasta dentro de una hora- Santana entro a su consultorio y sonrió al ver ahí a su amiga, Emily Fields.

¡Vaya que te haces esperar Lopez!-la pintora se puso de pie y camino para abrazar a la morena.

¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Paso algo? ¿Porque volviste tan pronto?-decía la morena sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Respira mujer! decidí regresar antes y llegue anoche-dijo la pintora encogiéndose de hombros-Y decidí visitar a mi mejor amiga-Emily volvió a sentarse mientras Santana hacia lo mismo pero sin dejar de verla, conocía muy bien a Emily Fields

¿Que hiciste Fields?-dijo la morena arqueando una ceja y observando detenidamente la reacción de su amiga que solo abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza- Em, te conozco, ¿que pasa?-volvió a decir la latina mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Emily solo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos-Extraño a Hanna y...-la pintora se encogió de hombros y sonrió-quiero volver con ella-miro a su amiga que sonrió

Y ¿cual es el problema?-la latina coloco sus brazos sobre el escritorio y sonrió

¡Demonios Santana! no quiero que me analices, vine hablar con mi amiga, no con la psicóloga-dijo la morena un poco enfadada, Santana se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo Rachel? aquella vez en la casa de campo- Emily estaba con la mirada hacia el piso

Santana se quedo pensando un momento tratando de recordar- No

Emily la miro y sonrió- Eso de que no me quiero comprometer con alguien porque era una egoísta y que terminaría sola-la morena se encogió de hombros y dibujo una media sonrisa- En estos meses me di cuenta que quiero a Hanna y solo quiero estar con ella, no quiero tener hijos ya pero...-la pintora sonrió-Si los tengo quiero que sea con ella-

Santana sonrió al ver así a su amiga, solo cuando la veía con Hanna podía ver a Emily contenta, por algo Santana y Emily se llevaban tan bien, habían tenido una niñez difícil y el compromiso de cierta forma siempre las asusto, pero habían encontrado a dos hermosas rubias que al parecer comenzaban a cambiar su perspectiva, sin embargo aun Santana estaba aterrada con la llegada del bebe.

Ya hablaste con Hanna-pregunto Santana a lo que Emily afirmo con la cabeza- ¿que paso?-

Emily solo suspiro y sonrió-Dijo que soy una inmadura y que no se lo que quiero, que ella necesita alguien que quiera comprometerse- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, la latina le paso un pañuelo y la abrazo.

Em sabes que te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga...-Santana se detuvo, respiro y continuo-Pero sabes que tiene razón- Emily se aparto rápido de ella y la miro arqueando una ceja- Es cierto Em, desde que terminaron no has hecho mas que ir de cama en cama y...-la latina se encogió de hombros-Eso te quita puntos-dijo riendo

La pintora hizo una mueca en su cara y asintió- Buen punto-se quedo pensativa un momento- Pero...-se puso de pie y sonrió de manera coqueta-Soy Emily Fields-se señalo de arriba abajo sonriendo-Y la voy a conquistar de nuevo-

Santana soltó una sonora carcajada, definitivamente esa era su amiga de siempre y sabía que no descansaría hasta conseguir su propósito y también sabía que de alguna u otra manera ella terminaría involucrada en esos intentos.

Y ¿como van las cosas con tu rubia y tu bebe?-pregunto la morena que había vuelto a sentarse, Santana dejo de reír y solo se encogió de hombros

Bien-fue la simple respuesta de la latina

¿Porque será que no te creo?-la pintora la miraba entrecerrando un poco sus ojos

La latina solo se encogió de hombros- Bien Fields, no te corro pero tengo que trabajar- dijo mientras miraba su reloj, había pasado el tiempo.

Bien Lopez, hablaras cuando quieras-la pintora se puso de pie y abrazo a su amiga-Daré una fiesta antes de mi próxima exposición, quiero que vayas y lleves a tu rubia-camino hacia la puerta y le lanzo un beso con la mano a la latina-Si Hanna sabe que va Brittany, tal vez logre que vaya-Emily sonrió haciendo que Santana solo negase con la cabeza y riera.

Santana estaba muy concentrada analizando uno de los expedientes de un paciente, no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

Santana, me voy-Alice entro a la oficina y vio a su jefa en su escritorio muy concentrada-Recuerda que el curso comienza a la siete-

La latina la miro, no había puesto atención a nada de lo que decía la chica, esta solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

¿Que decías Alice?-pregunto la morena

Que el curso comienza a las siete-señalo el reloj-Y que ya me voy-volvió a decir la secretaria, Alice salió de la oficina.

Definitivamente Santana amaba su trabajo, cuando decidió estudiar psicología y sobre todo enfocarse en los niños, sabia que era porque quería de alguna manera ayudar a los pequeños que tenían que atravesar los duros proceso de separación de los padres, eso era algo que ella había vivido y quería ayudar a los demás; su teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Hola?-contesto la latina mientras se recargaba en su silla

_¡Santana! te estoy esperando hace media hora-_ decía la rubia al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba molesta-_Llegaremos tarde_

* * *

Espero les este gustando la historia, mañana continuamos, ¿Que pasará con Santana?


	14. Chapter 11 II

los personajes no son míos.

* * *

La morena miro su reloj, 6:15 pm, había olvidado por completo que tenia que pasar por su novia para sus clases pre-parto, se puso de pie rápido y comenzó a guardar unos papeles en su maletín sin dejar el teléfono a un lado-Si, ya voy para allá Britt, no tar...-no termino de hablar cuando escucho que su bailarina había terminado la llamada-...do, ¡Demonios! seguramente esta molesta otra vez-

Las chicas llegaron con el tiempo justo a la clase, en todo el camino Brittany no dijo nada, Santana trataba de conversar con ella pero la rubia estaba demasiado molesta con la latina, cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con Rachel y Quinn que ya estaban ahí, era una enorme sala, muy iluminada y con alfombra en el piso, había unas 10 parejas que también tomarían ese curso, además de Quinn y Rachel; Santana frunció el ceño al ver aquel lugar, no entendía que harían, en un acto reflejo tomo la mano de la rubia y esto hizo que Brittany sonriera, por primera vez desde que la recogió en la academia, la rubia sabia que Santana comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, sobre todo al ver aquel salón lleno de mujeres embarazadas y sobre todo al escuchar la voz de Rachel que caminaba, o mejor dicho, corría hacia ellas.

¡Llegaron!-decía la castaña mientras abrazaba a la rubia y enseguida a la morena

Tranquila-dijo Quinn que se había acercado a Santana y al ver su cara de susto sonrió-No debes preocuparte por ellas-dijo la rubia señalando sus mujeres-Preocúpate por la instructora-volvió a decir la rubia haciendo que Santana la mirara y arqueara una ceja-¿Volvieron a discutir?-pregunto Quinn al ver que las chicas habían llegado muy serias.

No, pero olvide el curso-dijo la latina encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Quinn solo negó y rodo los ojos.

¡Bienvenidas! este curso es para mujeres que se encuentran iniciando su segundo trimestre de embarazo-saludo una mujer, delgada, rubia y de cabello corto, de unos 50 años que vestía ropa deportiva-Mi nombre es Sue Silvester y seré su instructora durante este curso, así que nos veremos durante los próximos meses-la mujer tenia una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

¿La anciana nos va a enseñar que hacer con el bebe?-dijo la morena en un susurro a Quinn, haciendo que esta soltara una fuerte carcajada, provocando que todas las parejas las miraran y ganándose la mirada asesina de la instructora y también una de su castaña esposa mientras Brittany miraba a Santana sin entender.

¿Dije algo gracioso?-Sue se había acercado y quedo frente a la morena que la miraba desafiante y Quinn que intentaba contener la risa-Quinn Fabray-dijo la instructora-Veo que haz traído compañía-miro a Santana que estaba de brazos cruzados.

Disculpe Srita. Silvester-hablo la castaña-es que está emocionada porque tendremos un niño-Rachel sonrió al pronunciar aquello y la instructora también, las había conocido desde el primer embarazo y la rubia siempre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Felicidades Rachel-volvió a mirar a la rubia-veo que por lo menos una de las dos maduro-arqueo una ceja y sonrió mirando a Quinn que dejo de reír.

¿Señorita? ¿Y así pretende enseñarnos a cuidar un bebe?-volvió a decir la latina en un susurro a Quinn que solo logro taparse la boca para no ser escuchada, pero no lo logro.

Sue se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a Santana, la observo un momento y sonrió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la latina.

Santana Lopez-dijo la latina con arrogancia y arqueando una ceja

Muy bien Santana Lopez-dijo Sue mirando a los demás que estaban atentos a lo que la instructora diría, algunos miraban a la morena, Quinn estaba ahora seria mientras Brittany estaba con la mirada en el piso, no podía creer que Santana se estuviera comportando como una adolescente que le gusta desafiar al profesor- Puedo ver que es tu primer curso y por lo tanto supongo que es tu primer hijo-Sue miro a la bailarina que estaba al lado de la latina-Y supongo que esta rubia es tu esposa-termino de decir esto que hizo que Brittany levantara rápidamente la vista y Santana la mirara abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, esto hizo que Sue sonriera- O ¿me equivoco?-volvió a mirar a la psicóloga.

Santana la miro tratando de mantener su actitud, aunque los nervios le estaban ganando en esta ocasión-Es mi novia-dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a Brittany y tomaba su mano, la rubia dibujo media sonrisa.

Sue volvió a sonreír, miro a Brittany que volvía a mirar al piso, se dirigió de nuevo a toda la clase-En mi curso, siempre hay un papa o una mama primerizos...-miro a Santana que volvía a verla fijamente y se cruzaba de brazos-Que creen no es necesario aprender porque es "simplemente un bebe"-Sue hizo un gesto con sus dedos imitando hacer una comillas- Aunque lo único que demuestran...-miro fijamente a Santana- es que se mueren del miedo a equivocarse con ese bebe del que se harán responsables...-Sue miro a Brittany que levanto la mirada y dibujo una sonrisa, parecía agradecerle a la mujer su comentario- Y terminan siendo de poca ayuda para las futuras mamas-termino de decir la instructora

La latina solo bajo la mirada, Quinn sonreía al ver así a Santana Lopez, se acerco y le susurro al oído- Ves, te dije que te preocuparas por la instructora-

Santana la miro arqueando una ceja y muy seria-Cierra la boca-

Bien, después de esta interesante presentación-miro a la morena que estaba molesta-Comencemos, tomen las colchonetas que están ahí-señalo a un lado del salón-las acomodan en el suelo y se sientan sobre ellas, la futura mama se colocara delante de su pareja, entre sus piernas-termino de decir Sue.

Todos tomaron una colchoneta e hicieron lo que la instructora dijo, todos se acomodaron, a un lado de Santana y Brittany estaban Quinn y Rachel que no dejaban de reír y hacerse cariños, la latina las miro y solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Es necesario que la ropa que traigan sea cómoda-miro de nuevo a Santana que vestía un traje sastre de pantalón y saco, además de sus inseparables tacones-para que puedan hacer los ejercicios y ayudar mejor a su pareja-Sue caminaba a lo largo del salón, mirando a cada una de las parejas y asegurándose que todo marchara bien-Ahora, comenzaremos con un ejercicio para tranquilizar y controlar la respiración, será muy útil en el momento del parto para poder mantener la calma-

¿Que tan difícil puede ser tener un hijo?-susurro la latina, mas para si misma, pero Brittany la escucho y se volteo para verla, definitivamente estaba molesta, también Quinn la miro abriendo sus ojos y arqueando una ceja.

Ahora quiero que coloquen sus manos en el vientre de su pareja...-Sue seguía dando instrucciones y atenta a cada pareja en el salón-simplemente sintiendo la respiración, comiencen a inhalar y exhalar despacio, esto hará que sus respiraciones vayan a un mismo compas y que su cuerpo comience a relajarse-

Lo siento-dijo la latina en un susurro, cerca del oído de su bailarina, no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegaron y eso ponía nerviosa a Santana

¿Qué parte?-pregunto la rubia, suspiro-Olvidar el curso, llegar tarde o tu actitud infantil con la instructora-termino de decir la rubia en un susurro

Silencio-dijo Sue la ver a las chicas hablando-Durante estos meses descubrirán la importancia de la vida, irán descubriendo su cuerpo embarazado y como pareja fortalecerán el amor y la familia...-

Las parejas continuaban con el ejercicio de relajación y Sue seguía explicando para que serviría ese curso.

Te amo-susurro Santana en el oído de la bailarina

¿Y al bebe?-pregunto la rubia en un susurro, se giró un poco para ver a la latina que abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir nada, Brittany solo suspiro y se volteó, en la posición en la que estaban Santana pudo sentir como la respiración de la bailarina pasaba de estar tranquila a acelerase, Brittany limpio sus ojos, no quería que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir en ese momento. Quinn se dio cuenta y solo miro a la morena que se encogió de hombros.

Descubrirán su sensualidad aun en el embarazo-Sue miro a Quinn que le susurraba cosas a Rachel al oído y esta solo reía y se sonrojaba, la instructora solo rodo los ojos-Fabray, el ejercicio es para ayudar a controlar la respiración y relajar el cuerpo de Rachel-miro a la rubia que sonreía-No para que la calientes-dijo esto y todos rieron, Rachel se sonrojo más.

En eso soy buena-dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros y riendo

Su ternura, todo esto expresando sus emociones y viviendo su embarazo con conciencia, relajadas...-la instructora miro a Santana y su rubia, ninguna sonreía como las demás parejas, Santana se veía ausente y Brittany demasiado triste; "Definitivamente la rubia no lo esta pasando bien con esa morena testaruda" pensó Sue- y en armonía y así poder entender la naturaleza del parto-la instructora volvió a mirar a Santana y suspiro con fastidio-¡Santana se trata de ayudar a relajar a tu pareja y no lo estas haciendo!-dijo Sue levantando el volumen de su voz, esto hizo que los demás las miraran, Santana solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a la instructora.

El resto de la clase transcurrió normal, Sue pendiente sobre todo de la bailarina y de su ausente novia que no se esforzaba por ayudar a la chica, Quinn susurrándole cosas a Rachel que la hacían reír y sonrojare, "Definitivamente Quinn Fabray no cambiaria" pensaba Sue, Santana y Brittany que no hablaban, algo que tanto Rachel como Quinn notaron, a la castaña le dolía ver a Brittany así, entendía lo que estaba pasando y sumándole el embarazo no era nada agradable la situación y Santana comenzaba a molestarla, le daban ganas de darle un par de bofetadas para que reaccionara.

Las chicas comenzaron a despedirse, Brittany se acerco a la instructora.

Gracias-dijo la bailarina con la tristeza en sus ojos.

Brittany ¿cierto?-pregunto la mujer, Brittany la miro extrañada, no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre-Tu nombre esta en la lista, al lado de Santana Lopez- sonrió cálidamente la mujer que observaba a la morena que estaba hablando con Quinn, Brittany se volteo, la miro y suspiro-Tranquila rubia, mama Santana se va a convertir en un osito cariñosito cuando vea a su bebe-Sue sonrió y logro que la rubia sonriera tambien.

Eso espero-termino de decir Brittany para alejarse de ahi.

Las chicas se dirigian a sus autos, Rachel caminaba junto a Brittany mientras la otra rubia y morena caminaban detras de ellas.

¿Estas bien Brittany?- la castaña rompio el silencio, le preocupaba ver a la rubia tan cabizbaja.

Si-respondio en un susurro e intentando sonreir.

Cualquier cosa, llámanos-Rachel le dio un fuerte abrazo-Nuestra casa es grande-le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós Santana-dijo secamente la castaña, la morena solo intento sonreír.

Las chicas llegaron a su departamento, ninguna habia dicho nada, en ese silencio se dirigieron a su habitacion, Brittany rapidamente se cambio y se recosto, estaba cansada y solo queria dormir; por otro lado Santana no sabia que decir, la pregunta de la rubia la descoloco por completo e incluso ahora no sabia que responder, se acosto lentamente al lado de la rubia, se dio cuenta que aun no dormia pero estaba con los ojos cerrados, intento decir algo pero nada salia, quizo acercarse pero se detuvo y simplemente se volteo para quedar de espaldas a la rubia y permanecio despierta mientras escuchaba a su novia sollozar.

* * *

Un capítulo más, saludos.


	15. Chapter 12

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

El tiempo seguia avanzando, habia pasado un mes desde que iniciaron el curso y las chicas seguian asistiendo; cada día el embarazo de Brittany era mas notorio, estaba a una semana de cumplir cinco meses de embarazo. La situación con Santana parecia haberse calmado, o por lo menos la rubia trataba de convencerse de eso. Algunas veces habia tenido que estar sola en el curso porque la latina no llegaba o si lo hacía, llegaba tarde.

Mañana acompañare a Rachel-decia la rubia mientras se acostaba para dormir-Hará algunas compras para el bebe-termino de acostarse, dándole la espalda a la latina que estaba leyendo un libro.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto la morena mientras se quitaba sus lentes y ponia su libro en el buro.

No lo se, ¿quieres acompañarme?-Brittany seguia dandole la espalda a Santana, la morena solo suspiro.

Si-respondio en un susurro, se acerco a Brittany y comenzo a besar su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello.

Santana, estoy cansada-dijo la rubia en voz baja y sintio como la morena detenia sus caricias, la rubia cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

Santana solo fruncio el ceño y volvio a sentarse, hacia semanas que la rubia estaba distante, no la llamaba con su tierno diminutivo "San".

Cariño...hace...casi dos meses...que-la latina trataba de sonar calmada, miraba a la rubia que seguia de espaldas a ella, se encogio de hombros y continuo-bueno...que no...hacemos el amor-dijo en voz baja la latina.

Brittany se volteo rapidamente para mirarla, arqueo una ceja y se sento para quedar a la altura de la morena.

Olvidas llegar al curso, olvidas las citas para ver el crecimiento del bebe-decia la rubia mientras intentaba mantenerse calmada- ¡Pero no olvidas que no hemos tenido sexo!-la rubia alzo la voz, Santana la miraba con la boca abierta, no podia decir nada-Eres increible Santana-la bailarina se levanto de la cama y entro en el baño.

La latina rodo los ojos y bufo con fastidio, permaneció unos minutos ahi sentada, hasta que escucho a su bailarina llorar en el baño, se puso de pie y se acerco.

Britt, ¿estas bien?-dijo en voz baja e intento abrir la puerta

¡NO QUIERO VERTE SANTANA!-grito la rubia haciendo que la latina desistiera de su intento de entrar, solo suspiro y regreso a la cama.

Rachel y Quinn ya estaban en el centro comercial, la castaña queria hacer algunas compras para la habitación del futuro bebe, ademas de accesorios y algo de ropa, asi que como en todos sus embarazos siempre hacian juntas esas compras.

Estoy preocupada por Brittany-decia la castaña mientras caminaba de la mano de su esposa-Estas ultimas semanas ha estado triste y...-Rachel se encogio de hombros-eso no le hace bien al bebe ni a ella.

Quinn solo suspiro-Es por Santana, ¿verdad?-la castaña solo asintio, desde aquella noche que habia hablado con ella en el bar, no habia vuelto hablar con la morena.

Tal vez...-Rachel miro a su esposa-deberias hablar otra vez con ella- la castaña se detuvo y miro a su esposa, esta solo le sonrio, se quedaron mirando unos momentos y se dieron un tierno beso, Quinn solo acariciaba el abultado vientre de Rachel que al igual que la rubia bailarina tenia casi cinco meses de embarazo.

Hay niños alrededor-la latina las miraba frunciendo el ceño y seria.

Las chicas se separaron y solo sonrieron, Rachel abrazo a Brittany mientras que a Santana solo le dijo un simple "hola". Estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial, entrando y saliendo de tiendas, a Rachel le fascinaba ver todo lo que le podia comprar a su bebe y Quinn sonreia al verla. Por otro lado estaban Santana y Brittany, la rubia se emocionaba con cada cosa que veia, en unos dias les dirian el sexo del bebe y hasta entonces comenzaria a comprar todo lo necesario para su bebe, a la latina le gustaba ver a la rubia sonreir y verla emocionada, no tenia la menor duda de que era la mujer con la que queria pasar el resto de sus dias.

Para terminar el dia de compras, decidieron pasar a una jugueteria, a Quinn le encantaba consentir a sus hijas, aunque Rachel siempre le decia que no lo hiciera, la rubia no lo podia evitar, esas niñas eran su todo y siempre terminaban convenciendola de comprarles mas juguetes y lo que mas enloquecia a su castaña esposa, es que la rubia terminara jugando como una niña mas con sus hijas, incluso hasta hacia berrinche con alguna de ellas, a pesar de que Rachel se molestaba por eso, no podia negar que adoraba ver a Quinn rodar por el suelo y esconderse por toda la casa mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas y ahora que vendria otro bebe, la rubia estaba loca por la emocion y mas porque estaba totalmente segura que seria un niño.

¿Es necesario que lleves tantos juguetes?- la latina miraba como Quinn seguia poniendo juguetes en el carrito, caminaba por los pasillos de la jugueteria mientas Rachel y la bailarina veian otras cosas- Ademas, ¿como sabes que sera un niño? ¿ya les dijeron?-la latina fruncio el ceño, todo lo que Quinn habia puesto en el carrito eran juguetes para niño, pelotas, balones, hasta un pack para jugar a los vaqueros.

Solo lo se- Quinn se encogio de hombros, tomo una de las pelotas y se la coloco debajo de la blusa-Mi madre decia que si la panza esta mas abajo y con forma de balon, sera un niño- la rubia seguia acomodando el balon y sonriendo-Y Rachel tiene el estomago asi, con ninguna de las niñas lo tuvo asi, por lo tanto sera un niño-termino de decir triunfante la rubia por sus deducciones- Ademas sera un gran jugador de basketball, ¡tendre a mi hijo jugando con los Knicks de NY!-grito la rubia haciendo que las personas las miraran.

Santa frunció el ceño ante esa explicación- Es broma ¿cierto?- tomo un pequeño peluche de un patito en sus manos y sonrió, recordó que a su rubia le encantaban los patos.

¿Tú que quieres que sea?-pregunto la rubia al ver la cara de Santana, la morena la miro y solo frunció el ceño por la confusión- ¿Qué quieres tener? niño o niña-seguían caminando por el pasillo, la rubia no se había quitado el balón del estómago.

No lo se- la morena se encogio de hombros- Creo que mientras este bien-dibujo una media sonrisa.

Quinn insiste en que sera un niño-la castaña caminaba al lado de Brittany, se veia un poco seria y pensativa- Seguramente ahora esta llenando el carrito con una cantidad enorme de juguetes-Rachel miro de reojo a la rubia que solo asentia o medio sonreia- Me encanta verla jugar con las niñas, se ve adorable- guardo silencio un momento y suspiro- ¿Como van las cosas con Santana?-

Brittany solo suspiro y se encogio de hombros- Bien, supongo- dibujo una media sonrisa- A veces creo que no tiene intención de involucrarse con el bebe-decia mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre.

Es una mujer de un temperamento fuerte pero...-la castaña sonrio y miro a la rubia- se nota que esta muerta de miedo, jamas pense que una persona con el carácter de Santana-se encogio de hombros-pudiera estas asi-

Lo se y por eso he tratado de entenderla-Brittany sonrio al recordar el caracter de su novia, era una de las cosas que la habia enamorado- No tuvo una infancia muy tranquila, sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenia cinco años y por desgracia su padre quizo la custodia total porque regresaria a Puerto Rico a vivir- la rubia miro a la castaña que la escuchaba con atención- Asi que paso dos años entre peleas y juzgados, mientras su padres peleaban su custodia, por fortuna el juez decidio que lo mejor era que se quedara con su madre, despues su padre se fue y Santana no habla mucho con él- la rubia suspiro al recordar cuando Santana le compartio esta parte de su vida, sabia que era algo que a la latina le dolia mucho- Ademas, cuando supo sobre su sexualidad...-la bailarina se encogio de hombros- no lo tomo muy bien y culpaba de todo a Maribel-

Vaya-decia la castaña, por primera vez Rachel Berry se habia quedado sin palabras, ahora entendia un poco la actitud de la latina, pero aun asi no la justificaba.

¿Como van las cosas con Brittany?-Quinn caminaba empujando un carrito lleno de juguetes, mientras la latina solo reia.

Santana solo suspiro y se encogio de hombros- Pues...hace dos meses que...-la latina bajo la mirada-no tenemos sexo-dijo en voz muy baja.

¿Que?-pregunto la rubia

Que no tenemos sexo-volvio a decir la morena en un tono de voz muy bajo

¿Que?-la rubia no lograba escucharla-

¡QUE HACE DOS MESES QUE NO TENEMOS SEXO!-grito la latina haciendo que una señora con su hijo las mirara y se alejara rapidamente de ahi asustada.

No grites, que hay niños por aqui-dijo la rubia mirando a todos lados-Ahora entiendo tu humor-miro a la latina y sonrio- Agradezco que sea Rachel la embarazada porque, mmm, con ella...-la rubia se mordio el labio inferior y se quedo pensando mientras dibujaba una coqueta sonrisa-es todo lo contrario-

¡Callate Quinn!-la morena golpeo ligeramente la cabeza de la rubia para que se callara- No quiero tener esa imagen en mi cabeza-

¡Por dios Brittany! ¿dos meses?-dijo la castaña en voz alta haciendo sonrojar a la rubia- Eso es un crimen, mira que no apruebo las actitudes de Santana pero...-Rachel se encogio de hombros- Que la mujer es latina y...-miro a la rubia sonriendo mientras hacia un movimiento con sus hombros como si bailara-ya sabes son de sangre caliente-

La rubia solo rio al escuchar a Rachel, era cierto, Santana era de sangre caliente y solo pasaba por su cabeza todas las noches llenas de pasión que habia pasado con la latina, Brittany comenzaba a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo al tener esos recuerdos en su mente.

Si, creo que he exagerado un poco-la bailarina solo se encogio de hombros

¿Cuando les dicen el sexo del bebe?-las chicas seguian caminando por los pasillos de la jugueteria, Quinn dejo de poner juguetes en su carrito, pero solo porque ya no cabian y Santana no pensaba cargar con ellos.

Creo que la proxima semana-dijo la latina

¿Crees?-Quinn se volteo para verla, solo arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

Si, no recuerdo la fecha exacta-la morena se encogio de hombros y fruncio el ceño por la actitud de la rubia-¿Cual es el problema?

¡Tu actitud Santana!-Quinn levanto la voz, definitivamente la latina la desesperaba porque no se daba cuenta de como eso afectaba a su novia- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

¡Que demonios te pasa!- la latina levanto la voz, no le gustaba que le gritaran y menos porque sabia que Quinn tenia razón.

Es que no...-la rubia fue interrumpida

_Hola, quieren probar el nuevo "Dino Train", a sus hijos les encantara_-un hombre con un disfraz de dinosaurio habia aparecido.

Quinn suspiro con fasitidio-No, gracias-y se volteo para seguir mirando a Santana que seguia de brazos cruzados.

Haces sentir mal a Brittany, no le estas ayudando con el embarazo, es como si la estuvieras dejando sola, que tambien es tu bebe te guste o no-la rubia trataba de mantener la calma pero la testarudez de la morena la sacaba de quicio.

¡Y a ti que carajos te importa! ¿acaso yo digo algo de tu matrimonio? No, asi que deja de meterte en lo que no te importa-la latina se habia acercado mas a Quinn, ambas se sostenian la mirada.

_Vamos, pueden probarlo sin compromiso- _volvio a interrumpir el dinosaurio.

¡Largate!-dijo la latina con fastidio, ambas veian al tipo con el disfraz.

El dinosaurio se dio la vuelta para irse-_Idiotas_-susurro

¿Que dijiste?-pregunto Quinn, iba a comenzar a discutir otra vez con Santana.

El hombre con el disfraz de dinosaurio se volteo y camino hacia las chicas-_I-D-I-O-T-A-S_-dijo deletreando la palabra-_Idiotas-_ se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar.

Santana y Quinn se miraron, arquearon una ceja y ambas asintieron, la rubia rapidamente tomo la cola del disfraz y jalandola con fuerza hizo que el hombre cayera al suelo, mientras Santana se lanzaba sobre el.

No te preocupes Brittany, es normal que este asustada, tiene que pensar en compromiso, responsabilidad-la castaña seguia aconsejando a la rubia sobre Santana-Tendra que madurar-la castaña se encogio de hombros-Cuando Beth iba a nacer, a veces Quinn se comportaba como una niña berrinchuda, pero ahora es una mujer muy madura-

_¡MAMA, ESTAN MATANDO AL DINOSAURIO!_

Rachel y Brittany sonrieron al escuchar a ese niño.

¡NO LO SUELTES SANTANA!

¡PEGALE QUINN, AHORA SI HIJO DE BARNEY, CONOCERAS A SNIXX!

La rubia y la castaña se miraron sorprendidas, definitivamente esas voces las reconocian a la perfección, ambas caminaron de prisa hasta el final del pasillo.

¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!-grito la castaña al ver a su esposa con un bat en la mano a punto de golpear al hombre con el disfraz de dinosaurio que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Santana esta sobre el dandole golpes en la cabeza.

Hola cariño-sonrio la ojiverde

¡Santana!- dijo la rubia que solo rodo los ojos y rio al ver asi a su novia.

Hola amor-la latina dejo de golpear al dinosaurio y sonrio.

Todas salieron de la jugueteria acompañadas por dos guardias de seguridad, Santana y Quinn iban detras de la rubia y la castaña, no podian verse porque de recordar lo que hicieron se morian de la risa.

¡Jamas volvere a comprar aqui!-grito Quinn al salir de la tienda

¡Esos disfraces solo asustan a los niños!-grito la latina

¿Te asusto el dinosaurio?-pregunto Quinn a la latina que solo se encogio de hombros.

Estaba feo-dijo la morena con toda la tranquilidad y haciendo una mueca en su rostro que solo hizo reir a Brittany, la rubia se acerco y beso los labios de la morena de manera dulce pero con mucha pasión, para sorpresa de Santana que solo sonrio en medio del beso y colo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia para que no se alejara- ¿Y eso?- sonrio la latina mirando a los ojos de su rubia.

Brittany solo se encogio de hombros y sonrio-Porque te amo-

Quinn y Rachel sonreian al ver asi a las chicas, pocas veces en estas ultimas semanas las habian visto contentas una con la otra.

Nosotras nos vamos-dijo la castaña mirando de reojo a Quinn, queria reirse pero tenia que mantenerse seria- Vamonos Quinn-dijo con un tono autoritario haciendo reir a Santana que solo se gano una mirada de pocos amigos de la rubia de ojos verdes.

Santana y Brittany seguian riendo al ver como se alejaban las Faberry de ahi, Rachel regañaba a Quinn que solo caminaba cabizabaja como una niña en problemas.

¿Vamos a comer?-dijo la latina sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y caminaban a su auto.

Las chicas estaba en un hermoso restarurante al aire libre, el favorito de Santana y en donde habian tenido su primera cita, habian estado hablando animadamente, ya no se sentia el ambiente tan tenso entre las dos y eso se notaba en sus miradas y sonrisas.

¿San?-Brittany sonaba un poco timida, la latina la miro para que continuara-Estaba pensando que...bueno tal vez...esta noche tu y yo...-miro a Santana de manera coqueta y sonrio, la latina solo abrio mas los ojos y sonrio.

¡Mesero!-comenzo a gritar la morena ante la atenta mirada de la rubia- La cuenta- decia la morena nerviosa, se puso rapido de pie y saco algunos billetes de su bolso.

¿Que pasa?-dijo extrañada la bailarina, la latina solo la tomo de la mano para salir de ahi rapido

Porque esperar hasta la noche-sonrio la morena de manera coqueta y dandole un rapido beso a la rubia salieron de ahi.

Las chicas llegaron a su departamento, Santana abrio la puerta de golpe y la cerro empujandola con uno de sus pies, estaba muy entretenida besando a la rubia mientras esta abrazaba a la morena por el cuello.

Te amo-susurro la morena en medio del beso mientras se dirigian a la habitación, esa recamara que habia sido testigo de tantas noches de pasion, amor y deseo.

En cuanto entraron, la morena comenzo a dirigir a la rubia a la cama, habian sido dos meses de absitencia impuesta y la latina estaba que ardia con el contacto de los besos y la piel de su hermosa bailarina.

San espera-logro decir Brittany con su respiración agitada-Ahora vuelvo-la rubia se separo ante la cara de confusión de la morena-Ponte comoda-dijo mientras caminaba al baño y le guiñaba un ojo a la latina.

Santana rapidamente comenzo a desvestirse, la blusa volo en cuestion de segundos, mientras intentaba sacarse el pantalon se atoro porque no se habia quitado los zapatos y cayo al suelo.

San ¿estas bien?-se escucho a la rubia que habia escuchado el golpe.

Si-dijo la morena aun en el suelo, ahi se termino de quitar el pantalón y los zapatos, de golpe se puso de pie quedando solo en un sexy conjunto de encaje negro, rapidamente se metio en la cama, ansiosa porque la rubia apareciera.

Santana se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la rubia salir del baño con una diminuta bata que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y por supuesto su abultado vientre. Brittany sonrio al ver la cara de la latina que practicamente la desnudaba con la mirada, la rubia comenzo a moverse de manera sexy y a caminar lentamente ante la atenta mirada de la latina, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo, Santana solo fruncio el ceño mientras la rubia colocaba su mano en su vientre y sonreia.

Se movio-dijo la rubia riendo al sentir otro movimiento del bebe- Se movio-

Santana solo abrio los ojos por la sorpresa, dibujo una media sonrisa, Brittany camino rapido hacia la cama y se coloco al lado de Santana.

Ven San, dame tu mano-tomo la mano de la morena y la puso sobre su vientre-Sentiste-pregunto la rubia.

No-Santana estaba seria, su fin de la abstinencia impuesta no llegaria, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

Otra vez, lo sentiste-volvio a preguntar la rubia para recibir un no como respuesta.

Brittany miro a Santana que volvio a besarla, la rubia no tardo en responder, sentia como las manos de la morena recorrian sus muslos lentamente, la latina dejo los labios de la rubia para descender a su cuello y comenzar a dejar besos ahi.

¿Y si se asusta?-pregunto la rubia al sentir las caricias de la latina

¿Quien?-pregunto la morena sin dejar de besar el cuello de la bailarina.

El bebe-la rubia abrio sus ojos y se quedo pensativa-Cariño, no eres muy discreta cuando hacemos el amor-dijo mientras se mordia el labio inferior al sentir las manos de la morena que al escuchar eso se detuvo y la miro frunciendo el ceño-No quisiera causarle un trauma a nuestro bebe-la bailarina se encogio de hombros-por escuchar a sus madres hacer cositas-dijo en un susurro para que solo la escuchara Santana.

Santana la miraba incredula, esa dulzura e inocencia en la bailarina la descolocaba por completo y nunca podria negarle nada, solo suspiro y asintio con la cabeza, tendria que resignarse, solo se acosto y la bailarina se recosto sobre ella mientras la morena la abrazaba, permanecieron en silencio hasta que la rubia hablo.

San-dijo la bailarina mientras dejaba leves caricias en el abdomen de la morena que solo le dio un beso tierno el su cabeza en señal para que continuara-¿Me acompañaras a la cita con la doctora? Nos diran el sexo del bebe y me gustaria que estuvieras ahi-Britrany sonaba timida e insegura y eso Santana lo noto.

Por supuesto-dijo la morena, Brittany rapidamente levanto la cabeza para mirarla y dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo prometes-sonrio la rubia

Santana levanto su mano y su dedo meñique, la rubia sonrio y entrelazo su meñique con el de la latina-Promesa de meñique-dijo Santana mientras se inclinaba para besar los labios de su novia.

Brittany estaba sentada en la sala de espera del Hospital Bellevue, a cada instante miraba su reloj, cada vez que lo hacia los minutos habian pasado y eso la ponia nerviosa.

Brittany ¿estas lista?-la doctora Montgomery salia de su consultorio, era la que habia estado al pendiente de la evolución del bebe y de la salud de la rubia, conocia a Santana y sabia lo importante que era para la rubia que su novia estuviera ahi.

Brittany miro su reloj una vez mas-¿Podemos esperar un momento? Por favor-dijo en tono suplicante, la doctora solo sonrio y asintio- Gracias- tomo su celular y comenzo a marcar, uno, dos, tres tonos y nada-¿Donde estas Santana? Lo prometiste-Brittany sintio como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y las lagrimas comezaban a llenar sus ojos, con un movimiento rapido las quito de ahi y suspiro.

Habia pasado media hora, la doctora volvio a salir y miro a la rubia-Brittany, no puedo esperar mas-la rubia la miro y sonrio debilmente-¿Vamos?

Brittany suspiro pesadamente, miro una vez mas el reloj y volvio su mirada a la doctora-Vamos-dijo tristemente.

* * *

¿Que pasará? ¿Creen que Brittany soporte más?


	16. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no son míos**

* * *

** watch?v=E1W5lFW-vUY**

Santana habia salido temprano de su departamento, esa mañana no tendria consulta hasta la tarde y se dirigio al club, Emily la habia invitado para pasar un rato y conversar, necesitaba despejarse y la frustración contenida por tantos dias de abstinencia mas la llamada que recibio el dia anterior, no la tenian de muy buen humor.

¡Vamos Santana despierta!-grito la pintora al ver como la morena se distraia en el juego de tenis que estaban teniendo.

¡Deja de gritarme!-grito la morena mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la pelota con la raqueta.

Emily se dio cuenta del humor de su amiga, asi que se limito a jugar, pero con cada pelota que le devolvia a la latina esta se la regresaba con mayor fuerza, el rostro de Santana estaba serio y cada vez que golpeaba la pelota gritaba, asi permanecieron jugando, pero cada vez la latina golepaba con mas fuerza la pelota, en un momento Emily dejo de responder y Santana solo grito mientras golpeba la raqueta en el suelo, la gente alrededor las miraba y Emily solo trataba de sonreir.

Esta bien, no se preocupen-decia la pintora para que dejaran de mirarlas, corrio a Santana que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y respirando agitadamente-¿Estas bien?

La latina solo asintio, necesitaba sacar toda la frustración que tenia desde hacia meses y en ese momento lo logro, se puso de pie, se acomodo un poco el cabello y respiro hondamente.

Ven, vamos a beber algo-dijo Emily mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Se sentaron fuera del restaurante del club, Emily observaba a su amiga, se veia molesta y distraida.

¿Que pasa Santana?-pregunto sin rodeos la pintora.

La latina solo se encogio de hombros y suspiro-Nada

Vamos morena, que te conozco desde hace años-Emily la miro arqueando una ceja, mientras se acomodaba en su silla y se cruzaba de brazos.

Ayer llamo mi padre-Santana observaba su vaso como si fuera interesante, suspiro-ahora resulta que quiere conocer a Brittany y al bebe-dijo la morena con ironia-¡Nunca le ha importado nada de mi vida y ahora como si nada quiere formar parte de ella!-la latina comenzo a agitarse.

¿Que le dijiste?-Emily veia como eso afectaba a su amiga, la conocia y sabia que no tendria intenciones de hablar con su padre.

Nada, solo colge-la latina se encogio de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Santana...-Emily fue interrumpida

Srita. Fields, necesitamos que firme aqui-una empleada del club le extendio una hoja, Emily fruncio el ceño-es para el cierre de mes y cubrir la cuota-

Santana seguia cabizbaja, pero al escuchar que era cierre de mes, rapidamente lavanto la mirada y abrio la boca por la sorpresa-¿Que dia es hoy?-miraba a Emily asustada.

31 de agosto-dijo la pintora que vio como Santana se ponia palida-¿Que pasa?-

Mierda-se levanto de golpe la latina-Hoy nos decian el sexo del bebe-se llevo las manos a la cabeza-La cita es a las 11-

Son 11:30-dijo Emily mirando su reloj, volteo a ver a la morena, Santana no sabia que hacer-Ten las llaves de mi auto, tal vez llegues-la morena le lanzo las llaves a la latina.

Brittany entraba al consultorio de la Dra. Montgomery, iba con su mirada dirigida al piso, el nudo que sentia en su garganta le impedia hablar, por mas que intentaba no llorar, era imposible; sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa, por un momento dejo de resistirse y ahora solo se dedicaba a limpiar su rostro con su mano.

No te preocupes Brittany, seguramente no tarda en llegar-la doctora miro a la rubia y le sonrio- Veamos como esta ese bebe-la rubia solo asintio e intento sonreir- Colocate sobre la camilla, ahora vuelvo-

Brittany volvio a ver su telefono, no habia ni una llamada o mensaje de parte de Santana, suspiro profundamente y lo apago- Me fallaste Santana-guardo el telefono en su bolso y se recosto en la camilla.

Bien, veamos como va el embarazo-la doctora se sento junto a la camilla y recorrio el aparto del ultrasonido-Descubre tu vientre-le indico a la rubia.

Santana corria hacia el estacionamiento del club, a su paso solo esquivaba a las personas o empujaba alguna, en cuanto llego, busco rapidamente el auto de Emily y corrio hacia el, sin pensarlo subio rapidamente en el auto y lo encendio para salir de ahi a toda velocidad.

Soy una estupida-decia la latina mientras buscaba su telefono en su bolso-¡Carajo!-grito al ver que en su telefono tenia varias llamadas perdidas de la rubia, no lo habia escuchado porque lo tenia en silencio, rapidamente marco el numero pero la llamada se enviaba al buzón, podia sentir como la frustracion y su desesperación se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo, estaba conciente que habia llegado al limite con su irresponsabilidad-Perdoname Britt-susurro mientras seguia conduciendo a toda velocidad, cambiando a cada segundo de carril y acelerando para tratar de ganar un poco de tiempo.

Ok, ya sabes que sentiras el gel frio-la doctora seguia dandole indicaciones a la rubia, intentaba tranquilizarla, deposito el gel en el vientre de Brittany que solo hizo una mueca, enseguida coloco el escaner para el ultrasonido-Bien, veamos- decia mientras miraba la pantalla, fruncio un poco el ceño y la rubia lo noto.

¿Pasa algo?-dijo con un poco de preocupación en su voz, sus lagrimas seguian bajando por sus mejillas y su voz aun se escuchaba un poco entrecortada por el llanto.

Brittany necesito que te calmes-la doctora la miro y sonrio-Se que era importante que ella estuviera pero...estas muy alterada y eso altera al bebe, no logro verlo-la rubia solo asintio y suspiro-Bien, respira-volvio a indicar-Asi esta bien, otra vez-la rubia volvia a inhalar, asi repetidas veces hasta que poco a poco el llanto fue sediendo y el latido de su corazón comenzaba a calmarse-Ok, asi esta mejor, ahora veamos...-volvio su mirada a la pantalla y sonrio-Ahi esta-

Brittany sonrio al ver la imagen de su bebe, podia distinguir sus pequeñas manos, sus pies, sonrio aun mas al ver como tenia uno de sus dedos de la mano en su boca, se veia tan indefenso y fuerte a la vez.

Muy bien, su tamaño es normal-seguia observando la pantalla mientras con su mano recorria el escaner por el vientre de la rubia-los latidos de su corazón también, definitivamente es un bebe muy sano-miro a la rubia y sonrio-¿Quieres saber que es?-pregunto mirando de nuevo a la pantalla.

Si-la bailarina sonrio, en ningun momento despego sus ojos de la pantalla donde podia ver a su bebe.

Bien, veamos...-observo detenidamente la pantalla y sonrio-Felicidades, es...-

¡Carajo! ¿porque no se mueven?-grito la morena desde el auto al ver que el trafico se detenia, miro a los lados intentando cambiar de carril pero no podia, los autos avanzaban de manera lenta, volvio a tomar su telefono y marco de nuevo el numero de la rubia pero nada, con toda la frustracion que sentia arrojo el aparato a la parte trasera del auto-AAAAAHHHHHH-grito para tratar de calmarse un poco, respiro hondo y recargo su cabeza en el volante pero rapidamente se levanto y sonrio-Voy a llegar-dijo con firmeza, con un agil movimiento logro dar la vuelta en una de las calles que estaba mas despejada, conocia la ciudad como la palma de su mano y un simple atoron de trafico no iba a impedir que Santana Lopez llegara a esa cita.

Brittany caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, permanecio un momento en la sala de espera para ver si Santana aparecia pero no fue asi, tenia emociones encontradas, una inmensa felicidad por saber que todo iba bien con el embarazo y por la nueva noticia, tenia tantos planes para decorar, ropa que comprar, la sonrisa que se habia formado en su rostro se desvanecio al recordar que todas esas cosas las haria sola, todo su ser era tambien invadido por una enorme tristeza, se sentia descepcionada por la unica persona que era importante para ella, por la persona que amaba y con la que queria pasar el resto de sus dias, pero por desgracia, Santana le habia fallado una vez mas, desde que el embarazo comenzo era lo unico que su novia hacia, dejarla sola, quejarse y estaba cansada, necesitaba estar tranquila, por lo menos durante los meses restantes de su embarazo, después, no queria pensar en un después. Salio del hospital, respiro profundamente, volvio a limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro mientras sentia un ligero movimiento en el interior de su vientre.

Mama esta bien, no te preocupes-susurro tocando su vientre mientras intentaba soreir, saco el telefono de su bolso y marco-¿Rachel?-

Fuera del hospital se escucho un auto que frenaba de manera escandalosa, Santana bajo rapidamente y entro corriendo hacia el consultorio, miro a todos lados para ver si aun veia a la rubia pero nada, sin esperar mas camino hacia el consultorio y entro de golpe, asustando a la doctora.

¡Brittany!-dijo la morena agitada aun por la carrera que habia realizado.

Se fue hace media hora-la doctora sonrio.

Santana solo bajo la mirada y suspiro-Gracias-dijo cuando se disponia a salir del consultorio.

Santana, espera-la doctora tomo algo de su escritorio y se lo dio a la morena-Salio muy rapido y olvido esto-

La latina fruncio el ceño, observo la etiqueta que tenia la caja "Pearce-Lopez"-¿Es...?-miro confundida a la doctora.

Si, es el ultrasonido-sonrio y observo por un momento a Santana que veia detenidamente el video en sus manos-Es un niño-volvio a decir.

Santana la miro rapidamente, estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa-Un niño-dijo en un susurro mientras sonreia-Y ¿esta bien? ¿esta completo? ¿viste su...? bueno su...-fruncio un poco el ceño y miro a la doctora.

Si Santana, esta perfectamente, sera un niño muy sano-sonrio al ver la cara de preocupación de la latina-Ella esta muy sensible, necesita estar tranquila, asi que...-se encogio de hombros- trata de cuidarla y hacer que se sienta tranquila-

Santana solo asintio, seguia viendo la etiqueta en el video-Gracias-dijo en un susurro y salio del consultorio, saco su telefono para llamar de nuevo pero nada, marco al departamento para saber si ahi estaba Brittany pero nadie respondia.

Llego al departamento, en todo el camino seguia dandole vueltas a todo, "Pearce-Lopez" esa pequeña frase se repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza, le gustaba como sonaba; ademas seguia pensando en su bebe, tendria un niño. Entro al departamento y todo estaba en silencio, coloco las llaves sobre la mesa y vio que ahi estaban las de Brittany.

Britt-grito, pero nadie respondia, permanecio en silencio un momento y escucho ruido en la habitación, despacio camino hacia ella; tenia que pensar que le diria a la rubia ante su promesa rota, pero por primera vez no tenia ni idea de que diria, se detuvo en la puerta y suspiro mientras giraba lentamente la manija, al abrir la puerta se quedo con la boca abierta mientras sentia un enorme vacio en su estomago y un nudo en su garganta-¿Que haces?-dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Creo que la paciencia de la rubia se acabo. ¿Que les parece? Un abrazo


	17. Chapter 14

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Santana sintió como su corazón se detuvo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, quería caminar hacia a Brittany pero sus piernas no respondían, simplemente se quedo de pie en la puerta mientras observaba con incredulidad como la persona que amaba, la mujer con la que había compartido los últimos cinco años de su vida, aquella con la que quería pasar el resto de sus años empacaba sus maletas para salir de ese lugar que habían compartido juntas.

Brittany no quería ver a Santana porque sabia que no tendría el valor para continuar, una y otra vez en el camino a casa se repetía que era lo mejor, por su bien y el del bebe, necesitaba sentirse tranquila y segura y en esos momentos Santana no era capaz de darle esas dos cosas, así que en cuanto llego al departamento comenzó a empacar deprisa, no quería encontrarse con la latina.

Britt ¿que haces?-volvió a preguntar en un susurro la morena, no quería escuchar una respuesta pero la imagen frente a sus ojos era mas que suficiente.

Me voy Santana-por fin miro a la latina, Santana sintió un dolor en su corazón, la mujer frente a ella, con esos hermosos ojos azules ahora la miraba con decepción y tristeza, claramente se podía ver en sus ojos el dolor y los restos de las lagrimas que había derramado desde hacia unas horas.

Santana suspiro profundamente y a paso lento se acercó a la rubia que seguía poniendo cosas en su maleta, trato de buscar de nuevo su mirada pero la rubia no quería verla, con timidez detuvo las manos de Brittany antes de que siguiera empacando, la rubia solo suspiro-Amor, hablemos, por favor-dijo la morena en tono suplicante, acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la bailarina.

Brittany safo sus manos del agarre de la latina, la miro directamente a los ojos mientras una de sus manos la colocaba sobre su vientre, el bebe comenzaba a ponerse inquieto-Hablar, ¿de que? de tu actitud, tus comentarios, tu falta de interés-la decepción se podía sentir en sus palabras- Cuando te dije que estaba embarazada casi nos matamos por tu reacción-Brittany intento sonreír-Pensé que todo mejoraría, pero es mas importante para ti tu auto y tu gato que el bienestar de MI hijo-la rubia comenzaba a llorar de nuevo mientras su respiración empezaba a agitarse, había soportado tanto en estos meses que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento- ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA SANTANA!-grito la rubia, sintió como le faltaban las fuerzas pero se mantuvo de pie, Santana la miraba con preocupación, nunca le había hablado de esa manera y estaba consciente que se lo había ganado a pulso.

Cariño, cálmate, por favor-Santana quiso acercarse otra vez pero Brittany levantando su mano la detuvo-No le hace bien al bebe-dijo con voz suplicante.

¿Ahora te preocupa?-Brittany la miro mientras intentaba sonreír, limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos-Creí que era algo que ambas queríamos, que juntas comenzaríamos esta nueva etapa en nuestra relación-miro a su alrededor, esa habitación en la que tanto habían vivido-Pero me equivoque, me dejaste sola-la morena no era capaz de articular palabra-¡SABES COMO ME SENTI!-volvió a gritar Brittany, necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento-¡COMO SI TE HUBIERA PUESTO UNA MALDITA PISTOLA EN LA CABEZA PARA QUE ACEPTARAS!-la rubia llevo su mano a su cabeza mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su vientre.

Perdóname-dijo la morena en un susurro, ni siquiera podía mirar los ojos de su rubia-Necesitaba tiempo y...-Santana intentaba ordenar sus ideas, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, ver a su rubia empacando y escuchar todo lo que sentía, era demasiado-tenia miedo-

Brittany solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza-Tiempo, ¿cuanto tiempo?-intento buscar la mirada de la morena pero era incapaz de mirarla-5, 10, 15 años, ¿que ibas hacer? esconderte, refugiarte en tu trabajo mientras tu hijo crecía solo, ¡por dios Santana!-tomo aire y cerro sus ojos, no quería seguir llorando y solo deseaba salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí-Me quedo mas que claro que no estas preparada para tener un hijo y formar una familia y vaya manera de demostrármelo, si hubieras sido sincera desde un inicio-Brittany termino de cerrar su maleta y camino hacia la puerta.

¿Donde te quedaras?-pregunto en un susurro la morena, estaba de espaldas a la rubia, no podía ver como salía de ahí y tal vez para no volver.

Me quedar con Rachel y Quinn, por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebe-la bailarina suspiro y cerro sus ojos, no sabia si eso era lo correcto, por un momento sus piernas no respondían, no quería salir de esa habitación-También es tu hijo y...-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo-si quieres puedes ser parte de su vida, no cometas el mismo error que tu padre Santana-termino de decir la rubia y salió de la habitación.

"No cometas el mismo error que tu padre", estas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Santana, cuando escucho que la puerta de la entrada se cerro perdió todas las fuerzas y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, sus lagrimas bajan sin piedad por sus mejillas, lo que mas quería lo estaba perdiendo por sus estúpidos miedos, y el miedo mas grande se hacia realidad, estaba cometiendo el mismo error de su padre, estaba perdiendo a su familia, en estos meses eso es lo que había hecho, dejo sola a Brittany cuando prometió que ahí estaría.

Brittany salía del edificio, caminaba deprisa, no quería detenerse ni mirar atrás, su corazón le decía que se quedara, que era un error irse, pero su razón que en ese momento hablaba mas fuerte, le decía que era lo mejor, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y sobre todo para estar tranquila y también el bebe, necesitaba sentirse segura por lo menos el resto del embarazo.

Al salir del edificio miro a todos lados pero no lograba encontrar a la persona que buscaba, coloco sus manos en su vientre y suspiro-Tranquilo, mama esta bien-dijo en un susurro, por mas que intentaba no llorar era imposible, era como si sus ojos tuvieran vida y solo dejaban salir las lagrimas sin intención de detenerse.

Tranquila-escucho, mientras sentía un abrazo, era Rachel y Quinn, habían visto llegar a la latina y prefirieron permanecer enfrente y esperar a que la rubia saliera, en caso de que lo hiciera, al verla ambas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia ella, la castaña trataba de consolarla mientras la dirigían a la camioneta y la rubia de ojos verdes cargaba la maleta, Rachel subió a la bailarina en la parte trasera y se sentó junto a ella, no dejaba de abrazarla y de decirle que todo estaría bien. Quinn subió y encendió la camioneta para salir de ahí.

El resto del camino a la casa de las Faberry fue en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la bailarina, Quinn a veces miraba por el retrovisor y cruzaba miradas con su esposa que se veía muy preocupada y también lloraba al ver a Brittany así.

Llegamos-dijo Quinn mientras veía que Brittany se había quedado dormida, Rachel la miro y sonrió-Estará bien-dijo la rubia mientras veía a su esposa preocupada.

Brittany poco a poco abrió lo ojos, todas bajaron, Rachel caminaba junto a la bailarina mientras Quinn bajaba el equipaje de la rubia. Las pequeñas Berry-Fabray se habían quedado con los papas de Rachel, así que la casa se encontraba en total calma, la castaña guio a la bailarina hasta la habitación que le habían preparado, la rubia permanecía en silencio, absorta en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que le había dicho a Santana; lentamente se recostó en la cama.

Debes descansar-dijo la castaña al ver a su amiga-El bebe necesita que estés tranquila-se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras veía como las lagrimas de la rubia volvían a aparecer-Tranquila cariño, veras que todo se arregla-intento consolar a la rubia.

Le dije cosas horribles-murmuro la rubia-Estaba muy enojada, nunca le había hablado así-termino de decir mientras volvía a pensar en Santana, por primera vez la vio vulnerable y débil, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, desde que escuchó la puerta cerrarse había permanecido tirada en el suelo, ya no lloraba, solo sentía un enorme agujero en su alma y en su corazón, las palabras de la rubia seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Lentamente se puso de pie, dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y pudo observar lo vacía que se miraba, limpio su rostro y salió de ahí, a paso lento camino hacia la sala y sin fuerzas de se dejo caer en el sofá, apoyo su cabeza en su manos mientras un hondo suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, permaneció ahí unos minutos hasta que levanto la cabeza y observo en la mesa el video que la doctora le había entregado, se levanto y lo tomo, volvió a leer la inscripción "Pearce-Lopez", una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, camino hacia el reproductor y coloco el video.

Un niño-dijo en un susurro mientras oprimía el botón de inicio.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen en color, al principio no distinguió que era hasta que un pequeño sonido, similar a un pequeño tambor, comenzó a sonar de manera lenta y rítmica, poco a poco sus ojos lograron distinguir una pequeña imagen, ahí en esa pantalla estaba su hijo, de manera clara lograba distinguirse todo su pequeño cuerpo, imagen acompañada por los pequeños latidos del bebe Pearce-Lopez; en el rostro de Santana se dibujo una enorme sonrisa que fue acompañada por traviesas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, a diferencia de las anteriores, estas eran lagrimas de alegría y felicidad al contemplar esa hermosa imagen y sobre todo al escuchar ese magnífico sonido del pequeño corazón latir; permaneció contemplando la imagen y ese hermosos sonido.

Hola-dijo tímidamente sin dejar de ver la pantalla, sin querer limpio sus lagrimas-Soy tu mama-volvió a susurrar sin dejar de sonreír-Perdóname, lastime a tu mami, espero que algún día me perdone-dijo mirando a la pantalla, ahora se podía apreciar al pequeño que tenia su dedo pulgar en su boca, Santana no pudo evitar llorar otra vez-No te quiero perder-de un salto se paro del sofá, buscaba sus llaves-¡No los voy a perder!-grito mientras señalaba la pantalla, logro encontrar las llaves del auto y sin perder más tiempo salió de su departamento, no cometería el mismo error que su padre, recuperaría a su mujer y a su hijo- ¡LOS AMO!-grito mientras salía a toda prisa del edificio y corría hacia el auto.

* * *

¿Qué hará Brittany? Espero sus comentarios y saludos.


	18. Chapter 15

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas salir del departamento corriendo a toda velocidad y conducir de la misma manera, como si de ello dependiera la vida, había sido el paso más fácil; Santana nunca imagino que dar el siguiente paso, en su inexistente plan para recuperar a la rubia, seria tan difícil. Llevaba cerca de una hora afuera de la casa de Quinn y Rachel, solo observaba la enorme casa, aun no se animaba a bajar del auto y tocar la puerta.

¿Qué le diré?-susurro para si la latina, se miro por el espejo del auto, se acomodó un poco el cabello, sonrió y aclaró su garganta-Brittany…-así se quedo unos segundos hasta solo rodar los ojos-¡por dios! Que demonios le voy a decir-dijo con frustración mientras golpeaba el volante del auto-¡Demonios!-grito cuando el sonido de su teléfono la asusto, rápidamente lo busco, observo la pantalla y sonrió al ver quien hablaba-¿Qué pasa Emily?

_¿Qué pasa Emily?_-decía la pintora con enojo-_Desapareciste con mi auto y me preguntas que pasa_-grito haciendo que la latina se alejara el teléfono un momento-_¿Qué paso?_

Santana solo suspiro y dibujo una melancolica sonrisa-Brittany me dejó-del otro lado de la línea no se escuchó nada por algunos minutos-¿Sigues ahí?-dijo por fin la morena

_¿Cómo estas?_-dijo con timidez la pintora, no podía imaginar como se encontraría su amiga en ese momento, sabía lo importante que era la rubia para la latina-_¿Quieres hablar?_

Me comporte como una estúpida Em, no me di cuenta como lastimaba a Britt con mis actitudes y…-suspiro mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no salieran de nuevo-La deje sola, no quiero perderla ni a mi hijo, será un niño-sonrió al recordar la imagen del ultrasonido-Los voy a recuperar-dijo con firmeza mientras seguía viendo a la casa de las Faberry.

_¿Qué harás?-_pregunto la pintora, Santana podía notar su preocupación.

Ahora estoy afuera de la casa de Rachel, aquí se esta quedando-volvió a suspirar-Y no sé que hacer o decir-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

_Haz algo o parecerá que la acosas-_decía Emily en broma, trataba de relajar a su amiga.

En ese momento Santana vio como Quinn salía-Adiós Em, te hablo luego-rápidamente colgó y bajó del auto, camino deprisa hacía la rubia que sacaba unas bolsas de basura-Hola-saludó tímidamente, la rubia de ojos verdes solo abrió los ojos sin saber que decir-Necesito hablar con Brittany, por favor-suplico la morena.

Santana es mejor que te vayas-decía Quinn, parecía nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta-Si Rachel me ve hablando contigo, me mata-volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a la morena y baja el volumen de su voz.

Quinn, por favor, necesito hablar con ella-volvió a suplicar la morena.

Santana…-decía la rubia hasta que escuchó la voz de su esposa.

¡QUINN! ¿CON QUIEN HABLAS?-gritó la castaña desde el interior de la casa.

La rubia no sabía que decir, solo miraba a la latina con preocupación-ES MI MAMA-grito la rubia-Por favor Santana, Brittany no ha dejado de llorar, necesita calmarse y no quiere verte-decía rápidamente.

¡PERO TU MAMA ESTA MUERTA!-se escucho la voz de la castaña de nuevo.

¡LO SE, ES RARO!-grito la rubia, volvió su mirada suplicante a la latina para que se fuera.

Esta bien-Santana solo rodo los ojos-Pero mañana volveré-dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia con su dedo, esta solo asintió sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Cabizbaja, Santana regresó a su departamento, todo estaba en total silencio, solo podía pensar en que haría para recuperar su hermosa rubia bailarina y a su hermoso niño.

Ojala tenga tus ojos Britt-decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá y volvía a mirar la pantalla, en la que todavía estaba la imagen del bebe. Permaneció ahí bastante tiempo, no quería estar en la habitación, le dolía demasiado, a paso lento se dirigió hacía el cuarto, entro lentamente y sin ganas se recostó sobre la cama, con su mano acaricio el lugar donde la rubia dormía y acercó su almohada hacía ella, quería por lo menos sentir su aroma, cerró sus ojos un momento mientras un recuerdo comenzó a invadir su mente.

_Era un sábado por la noche y Santana había decidió ir al supermercado a hacer sus compras para las siguientes semanas, tenia un año de haberse graduado y tenia poco que había comenzado a trabajar en su consultorio y no tenia mucho tiempo en la semana, así que ahí estaba con un carrito en uno de los pasillos del supermercado mientras se quejaba de los precios y de que no encontraba lo que necesitaba._

_No es posible que no tengan palitos de pan, definitivamente cambiare de supermercado-decía la morena mientras recorría uno de los pasillos en busca de sus preciados palitos de pan, cuando en medio de los estantes vio a una rubia en el otro pasillo, estaba frente a ella pero con la mirada hacia abajo, se quedo embobada mirándola hasta que la chica levanto su mirada-¡por dios que hermosos ojos!-pensó Santana al ver la mirada de esa chica rubia que se giro para continuar con sus compras._

_Mientras la morena comenzó a caminar empujando su carrito y siguiendo con la mirada a esa chica, hasta que sintió un golpe, había llegado al final del pasillo y había chocado con el carrito de otra persona._

_Yo lo sien...-dijo Santana mientras se dirigía a ver al dueño de ese carrito y se sorprendió al ver que era la chica de los hermosos ojos, esto hizo que Santana se sonrojara ante la expresión de sorpresa de la rubia.-Lo siento iba un poco distraída ¿estas bien?-pregunto la morena mientras la otra chica le sonreía de una manera muy amable. Santana no podía dejar de ver esos ojos y sus labios que le parecían hermosos._

_Tranquila que no me arrollaste-dijo la rubia provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena._

_Si claro, lo siento-volvió a disculparse la morena mientras veía como la rubia continuaba caminando por el pasillo._

_No te preocupes, pero ten cuidado al conducir-exclamo la rubia a unos metros de Santana mientras continuaba con sus compras, llevaba un short de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus piernas y una blusa blanca sin mangas, el cabello suelto y unas sencillas sandalias._

_Santana la siguió con la mirada, tenia su cabeza ligeramente de lado-wow que bonito trasero-dijo la morena provocando que un anciano que pasaba a su lado la mirara con cara de sorpresa mientras le sonreía. La morena solo se sonrojo más y prefirió continuar con sus compras._

_Señorita, disculpe ¿tendrán palitos de pan?-preguntaba la morena a una de las empleadas que afirmando a su pregunta le indicaba en donde los podía encontrar. La morena sonreía mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde encontraría sus deliciosos palitos de pan._

_Por fin, aquí están-estiro su mano para tomarlos cuando se topo con otra mano que también quería tomarlos, provocando que la morena frunciera el ceño y se girara para ver quien se atrevía a quitarle sus palitos de pan y ahí estaba la rubia de los hermosos ojos y el bonito trasero._

_Hay disculpa, creo que tuvimos la misma idea-decía la chica de los ojos azules, mientras seguía tomando la mano de la morena sin soltar los palitos de pan-Creo que son los últimos, así que...-seguía hablando porque Santana no reaccionaba, estaba atenta a esos ojos azules._

_¿Uhm? perdón, si creo que son los últimos, así que ¿que hacemos?-por fin logro decir Santana ante la mirada atenta de la otra chica._

_Bueno teniendo en cuenta que casi me arrollas, creo que debería llevármelos yo-dijo la rubia mirando a Santana que se sonrojaba._

_eh...bueno...si yo lo siento...-decía la morena que no lograba articular más palabras._

_jajajaja, no te creas es broma, llévatelos, no creo que mi perro se muera por no comerlos un día-dijo la rubia mientras se despedía de Santana-Adiós y que disfrutes tus palillos de pan-dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de la morena que seguía con sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tonta en la cara._

_¡Despierta Santana! de seguro tienes esa risa estúpida en tu cara- se decía la morena mientras acomodaba sus palillos de pan en su carrito y se dirigía a la caja para pagar._

_Había una larga fila en la caja y eso estaba desesperando a Santana, pareciera que no avanzaba y se estaba poniendo de mal humor- Podría darse prisa-grito la morena desde donde se encontraba, tratando de ver porque la cajera no se apresuraba, pero no lograba ver nada-Seguramente es alguna anciana que esta pagando con todos sus centavos, podría darse prisa que tengo una vida-volvió a gritar la morena saliéndose un poco de la fila para mirar y se quedo estática al ver que la persona que estaba pagando era la rubia de ojos azules que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y en su rostro pudo ver su enojo, la morena solo atino a regresar a su lugar en la fila mientras los colores iban y venían de su rostro, no tardo nada mientras la fila comenzaba a moverse y pudo ver que la rubia se dirigía a la salida del supermercado, no supo porque pero Santana salió de la fila, tomando solo sus palillos de pan y adelantándose en la fila para pagarlos lo mas rápido que pudo y salir corriendo a buscar a la chica. _

_Salió del supermercado, mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrarla hasta que por fin la vio, estaba en el estacionamiento acercándose a su auto, corrió hasta ella y la tomo por el hombro provocando que la chica volteara asustada._

_¡Lo siento!-fue lo único que pudo decir Santana ya que estaba un poco agitada por la carrera que había hecho._

_¿Perdón?-dijo la rubia mientras intentaba abrir la cajuela de su auto._

_¡Lo siento! por mi comentario en la caja, es que me pone de mal humor tener que esperar, de verdad discúlpame- seguía diciendo Santana ante la poca atención de la otra chica que seguía intentando abrir la cajuela de su auto-Bien creo que no quieres mis disculpas, así que me voy-dijo Santana un poco triste mientras se giraba para irse cuando escucho su voz._

_No espera, lo siento es que esta estúpida cajuela que no puedo abrir-decía la rubia mientras Santana se giraba pasar regresar al auto donde se encontraba la chica aun peleando con su cajuela._

_Haber déjame, creo que puedo ayudarte-dijo la morena mientras se quitaba un pasador de su cabello y le quitaba las llaves a la rubia, en un par de minutos pudo abrir la cajuela ante la mirada de asombro de la otra chica._

_Espero que no te dediques a eso-dijo la rubia señalando la cajuela que estaba ya abierta._

_Santana solo soltó una carcajada mientras le devolvía las llaves a la chica-No, lo aprendí de una amiga, que siempre se llevaba el auto de su madre cuando salía a escondidas de noche, me llamo Santana López- decía la morena mientras estiraba su mano para saludar a la rubia que no quitaba su mirada de Santana y esta comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, además que no dejaba de mirar sus ojos y sus labios-¡por dios Santana concéntrate, si pero es hermosa y esos labios, por dios quiero probarlos!-se decía l a morena._

_¡Mucho gusto Santana López!, y yo soy Brittany-decía la chica mientras saludaba a Santana, ella también estaba embobada con la morena, "Es sexy" pensó la rubia._

_Bien, me tengo que ir-dijo la morena y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, pero de pronto sin saber porque estaba caminando directamente hacia la rubia que estaba guardando sus cosas en la cajuela de su auto, se acercó a ella y de manera inesperada la tomo del brazo y la giro para quedar muy cerca de su rostro y sin pensarlo acerco sus labios a los de la rubia y comenzó a besarla de manera delicada, puso sus manos en sus cintura, la rubia no tardo mucho en reaccionar y solo cerro sus ojos, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana y correspondió a ese beso, era delicado, suave y lento, ambas disfrutaban de ese momento, hasta que el sonido de un claxon hizo que Santana reaccionara y se apartara de la rubia que estaba sorprendida y sin poder articular palabra-Yo...lo...siento...es que...eres hermosa-trataba de decir Santana mientras se alejaba de la chica y se dirigía a toda prisa a su auto, cuando llego subió a toda velocidad, aun con la respiración agitada, puso sus manos en el volante y recargo ahí su cabeza-¡por dios Santana! que hiciste, creerá que eres una loca-se decía una y otra vez la morena hasta que unos ligeros golpes en su ventanilla hicieron que se asustara y volteara a ver quien era, ahí estaba la rubia parada, esperando a que la morena abriera la ventanilla, bajo lentamente el vidrio y miro a la chica._

_Olvidaste esto-dijo Brittany mientras le entregaba la bolsa con sus palillos de pan-no creo que puedas sobrevivir sin ellos, así que toma-volvió a decir la rubia, ya que Santana no decía absolutamente nada, cuando la morena estiro la mano para tomar la bolsa Brittany la detuvo y sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo comenzó a escribir en el brazo de Santana que seguía sorprendida-Este es mi numero, espero tu llamada o pensare que te gusta acosar a todas las chicas en los estacionamientos de los supermercados-dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercaba hacia Santana para robarle un beso-Gusto en conocerte Santana López y tu también eres muy hermosa y sexy-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se alejaba del auto de la morena que solo atino a dibujar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro._

Después de ese encuentro Santana comenzó a salir con Brittany, primero a tomar un café, después idas al cine, a eventos que Brittany tenia en la academia donde daba clases, a cenar, hasta que en una de esas cenas terminaron en el departamento de la morena del cual no salieron en todo el fin de semana mientras disfrutaban de sus besos y caricias que parecía no querían que terminaran. Santana estaba recostada en su cama, con una foto de ella con su rubia y el video del ultrasonido, los tenia entre sus manos mientras se abrazaba a ellos.

Los amo-dijo en un susurro mientras una lágrima corría por sus mejillas y se quedaba profundamente dormida o por lo menos lo intentaría ya que nunca dormía bien si su rubia no estaba del otro lado de la cama para abrazarla.

* * *

Veremos que hace Santana para recuperar a Britt ¿Qué creen que haga? Espero les este gustando la historia y ojalá comenten, un abrazo.


	19. Chapter 16

Los personajes no son mío.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, había intentado dormir durante la noche pero su mente seguía reproduciendo los acontecimientos vividos una y otra vez, se quedo acostada en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo mientras un hondo suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

Santana-susurro mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el lado vacío de la cama y con la otra acariciaba su vientre, permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez venían a su cabeza todas las palabras que le había dicho a la latina-Necesito estar tranquila-dijo para si misma, era lo que se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez para convencerse que había tomado la decisión correcta, unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que volviera a la realidad-Adelante-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¿Lograste dormir?-pregunto Quinn que entraba a la habitación con una charola en la mano, se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Un poco-Brittany bajo la mirada y suspiro-Lamento haberlas involucrado en esto-la rubia miro a Quinn que solo sonrió.

No te preocupes Brittany, estamos encantadas de tenerte aquí-Quinn se quedo un momento en silencio mientras la rubia de ojos azules comenzaba a desayunar-Anoche…Santana vino a buscarte-la rubia vio como Brittany dejaba de comer y la miraba con sorpresa-Yo…bueno…le dije que…no estabas bien y que…lo mejor era que se fuera-termino de decir mientras bajaba su mirada, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto.

Gracias-susurro la rubia-Aun no estoy lista para hablar con ella o verla-se encogió de hombros y dibujo una débil sonrisa.

Dijo que hoy volvería-Quinn solo se encogió de hombros-Y con lo poco que la conozco…creo que insistirá en verte-

Lo se-Brittany sonrió por primera ve desde la noche anterior-Es muy testaruda, pero aun no quiero verla, por favor Quinn-miro a la rubia con suplica, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y sobre todo necesitaba sentirse tranquila, Quinn solo asintió y sonrió.

Después de la noche mas larga de su vida por no tener a Brittany al otro lado de la cama, Santana se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, se arregló y ordeno un poco el departamento, necesitaba recuperar a la rubia y a su bebe y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscarla y llevarle unas rosas y sus chocolates favoritos.

¿No piensas devolverme mi auto?-

Santana se giro rápidamente, se llevo una mano a su pecho y suspiro-¡Demonios! Emily, me asustaste-

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la pintora al ver de arriba abajo a la latina.

Voy a buscar a Brittany, necesito hablar con ella, pedirle que regrese a casa, que la amo y amo a mi hijo, que no puedo estar sin ellos-decía la morena demasiado rápido cosa que hizo reír a Emily.

Respira, pareces Rachel-dijo la pintora haciendo que Santana frunciera el ceño-¿Y crees que con unas rosas y unos chocolates te perdonara?-Emily arqueo un ceja.

Siempre funcionan-decía la morena, convencida de que su idea era la mejor

Emily suspiro y negó con la cabeza-Santana, olvidaste llegar a la cita donde les dirían el sexo del bebe, Brittany te dejo y no creo que haya sido solo por eso, ahora ¿crees que eso funcione?-dijo señalando las rosas y los chocolates.

La latina miro sus regalos, se quedo pensando un momento y suspiro-Voy a intentarlo-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Bien, pero si esto falla, me dejaras ayudarte-decía la pintora mientras se subía al auto en el lado del copiloto.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa ninguna se atrevía a bajar del auto, Emily observaba la casa, nunca había visitado a Rachel, la casa le parecía bonita y Santana solo observaba mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosos golpeando el volante del auto.

¿Vas a bajar o te quedaras aquí hasta que las flores se sequen?-dijo la pintora al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba-Bien, yo tocare a la puerta-Emily se bajó haciendo que la latina despertara.

¡No!, espera-dijo la morena que rápidamente bajo del auto y detuvo a su amiga antes de que llegara a la puerta-Yo lo hago-se acercó, respiro hondo y toco el timbre, Emily había regresado al auto por las flores y los chocolates que la latina había dejado; dentro de la casa todo parecía tranquilo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

Santana-dijo la rubia con sorpresa, salió y cerro un poco la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Quinn, al ver a Emily cerrar el auto, la saludo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Quiero hablar con Brittany-dijo la latina con firmeza.

Quinn suspiro-No quiere hablar contigo-dijo por fin la rubia.

Quiero que ella me lo diga y no me voy a ir hasta que no hable con ella-termino de decir la morena, camino un poco hacia el jardín y comenzó a gritar-¡Britt te amo! Y no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches-se quedo ahí de pie con sus flores y su chocolates en la mano.

Quinn entro a la casa y subió hacia la habitación de Brittany que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama viendo hacia la ventana, la rubia se acercó y se sentó junto a ella-Ya la escuchaste-dijo Quinn en un susurro.

No estoy lista para hablar con ella-la voz de Brittany comenzaba a quebrarse mientras rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-Por favor Quinn, dile que se vaya-la rubia de ojos verdes se acercó y la abrazo, permanecieron así bastante tiempo hasta que la bailarina se calmo un poco, Quinn la ayudo a recostarse para que descansara.

Santana seguía de pie, fuera de la casa mientras Emily seguía recargada en el auto viendo a su amiga que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, si esto no funcionaba tenia que comenzar a idear algo para que la rubia perdonara a Santana o por lo menos para que pudieran hablar.

Por fin-dijo la latina cuando vio que la puerta se abría pero se detuvo cuando vio que no era la rubia que ella quería ver.

Lo siento, esto no le hace bien ahora, por favor Santana vete, necesita estar tranquila, dale unos días-decía la rubia de la manera mas tranquila que podía.

¡NO!, no me voy hasta que me escuche, ¡BRITTANY! ¡BRITTANY! ¡BRITTANY!-comenzó a gritar la morena desesperada, sin querer sus lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras soltaba de sus manos las flores y los chocolates, Emily se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazo mientras rompía en llanto-Por favor Quinn, ayúdame-dijo en un susurro.

A la rubia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a la latina de esa manera, solo suspiro y sonrió-Esta bien, te ayudare, pero hoy necesitas calmarte y dejar que ella este tranquila, hazlo por el bebe-suplico Quinn, la latina sin dejar de llorar solo asintió.

Dale esto, por favor-la morena le dio las flores que había llevado-Y dile que no me rendiré-aunque lo intentara sus lagrimas no se detenían, con ayuda de Emily se puso de pie, limpio un poco su rostro y se despidió de la rubia.

Cabizbaja camino hasta el auto, la angustia se había instalado en su pecho y el miedo a no poder recuperar a Brittany y a su hijo la estaban matando por dentro, Emily subió al auto en total silencio, le dolía ver a su amiga así, nunca había visto a Santana Lopez derrumbarse de esa manera y eso Emily Fields no lo iba a permitir. Ya en el auto Santana volvió a romper en llanto mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante y recargaba ahí su cabeza, la pintora se acercó y la abrazo.

Tranquila, todo estará bien-intento consolarla la pintora-Ella te ama y volverán a estar juntas-

Los perdí Emily-Santana apenas podía hablar por el llanto que no podía controlar.

¡No!-dijo la pintora levantando la voz y sorprendiendo a su amiga-Santana Lopez no se da por vencida, ¿entendido?-termino de decir mientras señalaba a la latina con su dedo-Eres la persona mas terca e insistente que he conocido y no te vas a rendir ahora-dijo con seguridad haciendo que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la latina-Si, hiciste muchas estupideces, dignas de ti debo decir-Santana la miro y arqueo una ceja-Pero debes agradecer que tienes a Emily Fields a tu lado y te ayudara-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Así que mueve tu moreno trasero que tenemos que pensar en un plan para que tu rubia regrese, eso si, debes darle tiempo pero no te desaparezcas otra vez, no se síguele mandado flores o que se yo, no puedo pensar en todo-decía agitando sus manos de manera exagerada logrando que la latina riera de nuevo.

Gracias Em-dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

* * *

¿Que les esta pareciendo la historia? Saludos.


	20. Chapter 17

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Casi una semana había pasado desde el frustrado intento de Santana de hablar con la bailarina, una semana en la que cada día un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja con los chocolates favoritos de la bailarina llegaban a casa de las Faberry, una semana en la que Santana intentaba no salir corriendo y buscar hablar con la rubia a como diera lugar, tenia que pensar en su tranquilidad y en la del bebe, casi una semana en la que Emily no la había dejado sola y en la cual la pintora había ideado un plan para que Santana pudiera expresarle a la bailarina cuanto lo sentía y que quería enmendar las cosas y la latina estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa.

Por su parte Brittany ya estaba un poco mas calmada, ya no lloraba todas las noches, las flores que recibía a diario le alegraban el día, pero aun no estaba segura de querer ver o hablar con Santana; Quinn y Rachel la estaban ayudando mucho, eran un gran apoyo para ella en esos momentos, todas las noches dormía pensando en Santana y a la latina le pasaba lo mismo. Por su parte Quinn intentaba cumplir con su promesa de ayudar a Santana, pero lo hacia a escondidas de Rachel que no quería ver ni en pintura a la morena, gracias a la rubia, Emily pudo organizar su plan, jamás imagino que podría trabajar tan bien con su cuñada.

¿Estas segura?-Rachel estaba en la habitación con Brittany.

Si, será lo mejor-la rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

No podían faltar el día de hoy-Quinn había entrado a la habitación con las rosas y los chocolates que cada día mandaba Santana.

Brittany dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, acomodo las flores donde siempre, en un florero cerca de la ventana y los chocolates los dejó para las pequeñas.

¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-dijo Quinn al ver como la bailarina permanecía observando las flores.

Brittany solo suspiro-Tengo miedo-se giro para ver de nuevo a las chicas que la escuchaban con atención-Rompió muchas promesas y no se…-cerro sus ojos por un momento.

No sabes si podrás confiar en ella-termino de decir Quinn, la bailarina solo asintió.

Ok, basta de cosas tristes-dijo la castaña que veía como eso afectaba a la bailarina-Brittany tenemos que irnos de compras-se puso de pie y se acercó a su esposa para darle un pequeño beso en los labios-¿Vienes?-dijo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

No, tengo algo que hacer-dijo la rubia ante la mirada extraña de su esposa-Tranquila, no meteré a ningún extraña a la casa-dijo totalmente seria, ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposa.

Ni se te ocurra Quinn Fabray-termino de decir la castaña-Nos vemos mas tarde-la castaña y la bailarina salieron de la habitación, pasarían la tarde de compras.

En cuanto salieron, la rubia tomo su teléfono y marco-Listo, el pollo esta en el horno-

_¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿estas cocinando?-_dijo Emily al otro lado del teléfono, Santana estaba escuchando con atención y solo frunció el ceño al escuchar a la rubia.

¡No! Quiero decir que ya salieron para el centro comercial-dijo la rubia rodando los ojos con frustración-La operación "Regresa bebe regresa" esta en marcha-termino de decir la rubia.

_¿Qué te pasa? Te quemaste el cerebro pensando en nombres tan originales_-dijo la latina, ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa-_Nos vemos allá Quinn_-

_Ok, la pintora sexy y mama santana se despiden_-dijo la pintora haciendo que la latina la viera frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza_-¿Qué? Esto_ _es divertido_-Emily sonreía, estaba emocionada y esperaba que su plan funcionara, por lo menos para que la rubia supiera lo que Santana sentía.

_No puedo creer que haya confiado en ustedes para recuperar a mi Britt y a mi hijo-_dijo la morena con frustración, esos días sin poder ver a su bailarina la estaban matando, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por lo que haría y sobre todo porque después de tantos días vería a su rubia.

Ya no te quejes Santana, agradece que te estamos ayudando, bien chicas, Rayo McQueen se despide, nos vemos allá-finalizo la rubia pero antes de colgar escucho las carcajadas de las morenas al otro lado de la línea.

_¿Rayo McQueen?-_grito Santana sin poder dejar de reír-_No pudiste pensar en algo mas original-_

_Se te acabo la creatividad desde que te casaste con Rachel_-dijo Emily que seguía riendo sin parar.

¿Qué? Amo los autos y Cars es la película favorita de mis hijas-se defendió la rubia-Como sea, manos a la obra y muevan sus traseros que no tenemos mucho tiempo-finalizo la rubia la llamada.

Quinn salió de su casa, primero llevaría a sus hijas a casa de sus suegros y después tendría que salir directo al centro comercial donde estarían Rachel y Brittany, desde que Emily le hablo del plan para que Santana pudiera hablar con la bailarina estuvo dispuesta a ayudar, se sentía como una adolescente y eso la emocionaba, solo esperaba que su esposa no se enojara cuando la viera.

Bien morena, llego la hora-dijo Emily mientras salían del departamento de Santana directo al centro comercial.

¿Crees que funcione?-Santana iba del lado del copiloto, miraba hacia la ventana, era su única oportunidad de poder hablar con su bailarina y tenia miedo.

Por supuesto-decía Emily tratando de confortar a la latina-Respira, no es momento de tener miedo, ya la rubia vio bastante de eso ¿no crees?-la pintora seguía con su vista al frente mientras conducía, Santana solo asintió y sonrió-Por cierto tendrás que pagar $20 dólares por cada entrega-decía Emily riendo, Santana solo rodo los ojos y asintió

Rachel y Brittany caminaban por el centro comercial, ya habían visitados varias tiendas, la castaña seguía comprando cosas para el bebe pero la rubia no se animaba.

Vamos Brittany, tienes que empezar a comprar cosas para el bebe-decía la castaña para animar a la bailarina.

Lo se Rachel, pero…-la rubia solo se encogió de hombros-Siempre quise hacerlo con Santana-intento sonreír-Pero no te preocupes, de seguro mi mama ya le tiene muchas cosas a su nieto-dijo mientras sonreía.

¿Cuánto tiempo…-iba a preguntar la castaña pero algo la interrumpió, un pequeño niño de unos seis años se había acercado a ellas, solo sonreía y estiraba su mano para entregarle a la rubia un pequeño peluche de un pato.

Gracias-dijo la bailarina mientras tomaba el peluche en sus manos, sin darle tiempo de preguntar el niño corrió para alejarse de ellas, la rubia vio el peluche y tenia una pequeña nota pegada, la quito despacio y la abrió: "Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi" la rubia abrió sus ojos por al sorpresa mientras comenzaba a ver a todos lados, definitivamente esa caligrafía la conocía a la perfección.

¿Qué dice?-pregunto la castaña al ver la cara de la rubia, se acercó y leyó la nota-Wow, que niño tan romántico-dijo riendo

Es Santana-la bailarina seguía mirando a todos lados pero no lograba encontrar nada.

Vaya, comienza a superarse-sonrió la castaña-Vamos Brittany-comenzaron caminar de nuevo pero ahora una pequeña hizo lo mismo-¿Otro pato?-dijo la castaña sorprendida.

La bailarina volvió a leer la nota: "Mi mundo tiembla cuando no estás cerca, no puedo vivir sin ti", Brittany sonrió, volvió a mirar a su alrededor pero nada-Debe estar aquí-dijo nerviosa.

Siguieron caminando, ahora ambas estaban atentas por si lograban ver a la latina.

¿Cuántos faltan?-pregunto una nerviosa Santana, estaba en el segundo piso, sentada en una banca donde podía observa todo sin ser vista, además que tenia sus gafas negras y un periódico en las manos con el que se cubría.

Creo que tres-escucho la vos de Emily por el teléfono.

Brittany comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, demasiados días sin ver a Santana y saber que estaba cerca le producía sentimientos encontrados, quería verla pero no se sentía lista para hablar con ella. Ahora un joven se acercó y con una sonrisa hizo la misma entrega que los anteriores, la rubia quiso preguntarle algo pero el chico se retiro rápidamente, volvió a tomar la nota que tenia el pato: " Nada importa cuando no estas a mi alrededor, porque tú, mi chica de hermosos ojos azules y el fruto de nuestro amor, son todo lo que necesito", Brittany sintió como el bebe comenzaba a moverse, coloco su mano en el vientre y sonrió-Es tu mama-dijo en un susurro.

Rachel seguía intentando encontrar a la morena pero no veía nada, decidieron no seguir caminando, las dos estaban de pie cerca de las escaleras eléctricas. Cinco minutos después se volvió a repetir lo mismo, ahora un joven entrego el patito, la rubia nerviosa volvió a tomar la nota que había en el: "Tú y mi pequeño son lo mejor que hay en mi vida, nada es lo mismo sin ti", sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

Esto es tan romántico-dijo la castaña que comenzaba a emocionarse.

Emily estaba observando todo-Solo falta uno, a tu posición Rayo McQuenn-dijo la pintora por el teléfono.

Entendido pintora sexy, cambio-termino de decir la rubia riendo.

Lista mama Santana, es tu momento-termino Emily mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, cerca de donde estaban las chicas.

watch?v=9EHAo6rEuas

Brittany se había sentado en una delas bancas, todo la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, la castaña seguía de pie observando a su alrededor. Un niño se acercó a ellas y con una enorme sonrisa entrego otro patito, la bailarina volvió a leer la nota: "¿Puedes perdonarme? Los amo"-¿Emily?-dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño al ver a la morena acercarse con una guitarra.

¿Quinn?-la castaña veía con asombro a su esposa que también se acercaba, se detuvo a un lado de Emily y acomodo un pequeño órgano delante de ella, Quinn solo sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su esposa.

Emily comenzó a tocar la guitarra mientras Quinn la acompañaba con el otro instrumento, de pronto apareció Santana en el segundo piso justo al lado de las escaleras eléctricas, tenia un micrófono en la mano que sostenía nerviosamente y una sonrisa en su rostro, todos a su alrededor observaban la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. Brittany se puso de pie muy rápido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, se llevo una mano a la boca para no gritar, después de tantos días veía a su latina y le parecía hermosa.

still feels like  
our first night together  
feels like the first kiss  
its getting better baby  
no-one can better this  
still holding on  
you´re still the one

Santana comenzó a bajar por las escaleras que descendía de manera lenta mientras continuaba con la canción sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a la bailarina que seguía al final de la escalera sin apartar la mirada de ella.

first time our eyes met  
same feeling i get  
only feels much stronger  
i wanna love you longer  
you still turn the fire on  
so if youre feeling lonely, dont  
youre the only love i ever want  
i only wanna make it good  
so if i love you a little more than i should  
please forgive me  
i know not what i do  
please forgive me  
i cant stop loving you  
dont deny me  
this pain im going through  
please forgive me  
if i need you like i do  
please believe it every word i say is true  
please forgive me  
i cant stop loving you

Ambas se miraban a los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender en el rostro de Brittany mientras que Santana intentaba mantener la voz, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, la latina termino de bajar y camino despacio hasta acercarse a la bailarina.

still feels like our best times are together-canto mirando los ojos azules de la rubia  
feels like the first touch  
still getting closer baby  
cant get close enough-cada vez se acercaba mas a ella  
still holding on  
still number one

Ya estaba frente a la rubia, después de tantos dias, por fin la veia.

i remember the smell of your skin  
i remember everything  
i remember all your moods  
i remember you, yeah !  
i remember the nights you know i still do

so if youre feeling lonely, don't-acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla.  
youre the only love i ever want  
i only wanna make it good  
so if i love you a little more than i should  
please forgive me-  
i know not what i do  
please forgive me  
i cant stop loving you  
dont deny me  
this pain im going through  
please forgive me  
if i need you like i do  
please believe it every word i say is true  
please forgive me  
i cant stop loving you

No podian dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Santana también había comenzado a llorar pero su voz la mantenia firme.

one thing im sure of  
is the way we make love  
one thing i depend on  
is for us to stay strong  
in every word and every breath im praying  
thats why im saying

please forgive me  
i know not what i do  
please forgive me  
i cant stop loving you  
dont deny me  
this pain im going through  
please forgive me  
if i need you like i do  
please believe it every word i say is true  
please forgive me  
if i cant stop loving you-  
please forgive me  
i know not what i do  
please forgive me

i cant stop loving you, i cant stop loving you-Santana estaba frente a la bailarina que seguía con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, la morena lentamente y con timidez acerco de nuevo su mano hacia el rostro de Brittany que solo cerro los ojos ante la caricia, la latina con su otra mano acaricio el vientre de la rubia mientras una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, se acercó aun mas, no quería que hubiera ningún espacio entre ellas, todos a su alrededor miraban sorprendidos por el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar, Emily y Quinn sonreían satisfechas mientras que la castaña tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos y sonreía sin dejar de ver a las chicas y a su esposa.

Por favor, perdóname-susurro la morena sin dejar de ver los ojos azules de Brittany, comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente hacia el rostro de la rubia pero esta se volteo rápidamente interrumpiendo a Santana que solo frunció el ceño mientras su sonrisa se borraba-¿Brittany?-dijo en un susurro, el miedo se había hecho presente de nuevo, comenzaba a sentir que la fuerza de sus piernas fallaban.

Brittany solo suspiro, sus ojos seguían dejando salir pequeñas lagrimas, el aroma de Santana la embriagaba y tenerla tan cerca después de tantos días le estaba pasando factura, sintió la mano de la latina en su rostro intentando hacer que la mirara, la rubia se volteo pero tenia sus ojos cerrados, volvió a suspirar profundamente y por fin miro a la latina que esperaba ansiosa una repuesta o algo de parte de la bailarina que no lograba articular palabra alguna-Lo siento-fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ese lugar muy rápido, Santana se quedo inmóvil, su cerebro le gritaba que corriera tras ella pero sus piernas no respondía.

Voy con ella-dijo la castaña rápidamente mientras veía a su esposa, rápido salió detrás de la rubia.

¡Santana!-grito Emily al ver que la latina casi caía al suelo.

Voy con ellas-dijo Quinn, la pintora solo asintió mientras sostenía a la morena, la rubia salió detrás de su esposa.

Respira, tranquila, todo estará bien-decía la pintora en un intento por calmar a Santana que lloraba en silencio sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Después de pagarle al chico que las había ayudado, Emily se llevo a Santana hacia el auto, la latina no hablaba, parecía que todo lo hacia en automático, la pintora condujo hasta el departamento de la morena, lentamente subieron y Emily la acompaño a su habitación, al entrar, Santana vio en la cama en enorme peluche de un pato que tenia planeado darle a la rubia, tenia la esperanza que la acompañara a casa, sin decir nada camino hasta el y lo acaricio-Tengo que verla-dijo en un susurro, tomo el peluche y salió de la habitación, Emily caminaba tras de ella sin entender.

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto al ver la latina tomaba las llaves del auto.

Sin decir nada, Santana salió del departamento, rápidamente subió al auto y condujo a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Quinn, el trayecto le pareció eterno, sumado a que encontró algo de trafico, cosa que la hacia maldecir a cada momento. En cuanto llego, bajo del auto llevando con ella el enorme peluche de pato, camino con decisión hacia la puerta, esta vez no se iría hasta no hablar con la bailarina, toco el timbre y espero un momento.

Santana-dijo la rubia en un susurro.

Déjame pasar Quinn-dijo la latina con voz firme mientras daba un paso hacia la rubia.

Santana, cálmate, por favor-intento detener a la latina que solo cerro los puños con frustración.

¡Es mi mujer y mi hijo!-grito con desesperación-Así que quítate y déjame entrar-cerro sus ojos para tratar de calmarse un poco.

Santana, Brittany se fue-dijo Quinn sin dejar de ver a la latina.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les este gustando la historia, un abrazo y comenten.


	21. Chapter 18

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Santana sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al escuchar esas palabras, sacudía la cabeza constantemente intentando comprender o reaccionar, se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, ya no quería llorar pero sus lágrimas no obedecían otra orden que no fuera salir y humedecer sus mejillas, lentamente dejo caer el pato que traía en sus manos y sin decir nada se sentó al borde de las escaleras mientras Quinn se sentaba junto a ella.

¿Se fue?-logro susurrar la latina, su voz aun sonaba temblorosa, no podía creer que Brittany se hubiera ido, ¿A dónde? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

Quinn solo suspiro-Tranquila Santana, cuando llegamos del centro comercial, ella estaba muy nerviosa-la rubia miraba al frente mientras Santana escuchaba con atención-Ya había planeado pasar unos días con su familia, Rachel y yo la acompañamos al aeropuerto, dijo que estaría bien y que en unos días regresaba, dijo que necesitaba alejarse de todo-la rubia termino, se volteo para ver a Santana, ya no lloraba y parecía un poco mas calmada.

Gracias Quinn-dijo la latina después de varios minutos en silencio, se puso de pie, limpio un poco su rostro y sonrió mirando a la rubia-Me voy-comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su auto.

¡Santana!-grito la rubia, la latina se giro y observo a Quinn sosteniendo el enorme pato de peluche que había llevado.

Santana sonrió y volvió hacia la rubia-Lo traje para Santy-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-Puedes ponerlo en su habitación, para cuando regrese, por favor-miro a la rubia frunció el ceño y sonrió.

¿Santy?-pregunto la rubia mirando a Santana, esta se encogió de hombros.

Santiago, como mi abuelo-dijo la latina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La rubia la miro un momento y volvió a sonreír-Es un hermoso nombre, a Brittany le gustara-se quedo en silencio un momento-Todo saldrá bien-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba para abrazar a la latina que dudo en responder pero le devolvió el abrazo a la rubia.

Santana regreso a su departamento, al entrar todo estaba oscuro, se sentía vació y ahora le parecía un lugar demasiado grande, incluso hasta sombrío-Son la luz de este lugar-susurro mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, pesadamente se recostó en la cama y tomo la almohada de la rubia mientras se abrazaba a ella y aspiraba el aroma que aun quedaba ahí, necesitaba saber como estaba su bailarina y su hijo, así que tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar.

Los padres de la bailarina la habían recogido en el aeropuerto, camino a casa la rubia observaba las luces de la ciudad, Scottsdale, Arizona no había cambiado mucho desde que salió hacia NY; a pesar de disfrutar de la vista, sus pensamientos solo eran ocupados por una morena de hermosa sonrisa y el espectáculo del centro comercial, el sonido de su celular la despertó, vio el mensaje y suspiro profundamente haciendo que su madre la viera por el retrovisor.

_Sé que no quieres hablarme y lo entiendo, solo quería saber si están bien, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?, espero que mi pequeño no te haya dado malestares, necesito saber que están bien, por favor, te amo. S_

Brittany se quedo viendo el mensaje una y otra vez, "mi pequeño" no podía evitar una mezcla de emociones con esas palabras, alegría y tristeza, ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Pensaba la rubia, no sabia si responder pero tampoco podía negarle no saber del bebe.

Santana miraba con insistencia el teléfono, no había recibido respuesta a su mensaje y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa-Por favor, responde-decía sin dejar de ver la pantalla, sus dedos se movían debido a los nervios y la preocupación, arrojo el teléfono sobre la cama y camino hacia la ventana, dio un hondo suspiro mientras observaba la ciudad hasta que el sonido de su teléfono hizo que se arrojara sobre la cama para ver el mensaje que había llegado.

_Estamos bien, mis padres me recogieron en el aeropuerto, vamos camino a casa. B_

La latina dibujo una sonrisa triste por la respuesta, tenia la esperanza de leer un te amo de parte de la bailarina pero al menos sabia que estaban bien y camino a casa de sus suegros, a pesar de que Quinn le dijo los motivos por los que su novia se había ido, Santana necesitaba que la misma Brittany se los dijera.

¿Estas bien?-la voz de su madre desde el asiento delantero hicieron que levantara la vista, Susan estaba atenta a los gestos de su hija y a la atención que le prestaba a su teléfono.

Si, Santana que quiere saber si llegamos bien-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, volvió su atención al teléfono cuando comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

_¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cando regresas?, por favor perdóname, los amo. S_

Cariño, llegamos-la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, miro a la mujer frente a ella y sonrió, guardo el teléfono y despacio bajo del auto mientras su padre sacaba su equipaje del maletero.

¡Estas enorme!-escucho que le gritaban, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules corría hacia ella-¿Segura que solo es uno?-pregunto el chico mientras observaba el vientre de su hermana.

Brittany solo sonrió y extendió sus brazos para que el chico la abrazara-Yo también te extrañe Oli-el hermano menor de la rubia, aunque ahora era mucho mas alto que ella, la abrazo con fuerza-Despacio, no quieres que tu sobrino se ahogue-decía la rubia riendo.

Estas hermosa-dijo el chico mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa a su hermana, volvió a abrazarla-Esa latina loca se muere por ti, todo se arreglara-le dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo-Ouch-la rubia le dio un golpe en el brazo.

No le digas así-Brittany sonrió.

¡OLIVER!-escucharon el grito de Jason, el padre de la rubia-Lleva las maletas de tu hermana a su habitación, que esos músculos sirvan de algo-grito el hombre ojos azules haciendo reír a sus hijos. Oliver dejo un beso en la frente de su hermana y corrió hacia el auto para cumplir con las órdenes de su padre.

Vamos cariño, comes algo y descansas-dijo Susan mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa.

Al no recibir respuesta a su ultimo mensaje, Santana volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la cama, se recostó un momento y cerro su ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas que querían hacerse presentes de nuevo, no había dormido bien los últimos días así que sin querer se quedo dormida pensando en Brittany.

La cena en casa de los Pearce transcurría tranquila, entre anécdotas de Oliver y las bromas de su padre, Brittany estaba mas tranquila e incluso un poco mas alegre, sus padres no querían tocar el tema de Santana, sabían que la rubia había dejado el departamento y lo motivos de esto pero también sabían que Brittany no podía estar sin esa morena, menos ahora que esperaban un hijo.

La bailarina observaba la escena que se llevaba acabo en el comedor de la casa, sus padres regalándose sonrisas y caricias, su hermano que no paraba de contar algún chiste para que ella riera, sin embargo sus pensamientos solo estaban en cierta latina.

_Santana conocería por vez primera a los padres de la rubia, llevaban poco más de un año de relación oficial, así que ahí estaban llegando a la casa de la bailarina en Arizona, pasarían un fin de semana ahí. La morena estaba un poco nerviosa, el padre de la rubia, según palabras de su novia, era un hombre algo estricto y podría decirse que hasta conservador. Las chicas llegaron a la casa, Santana estaciono el auto y dio un enorme suspiro._

_¡Tranquila!-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a darle un pequeño beso en los labios-Le encantaras-se miraron por un momento y ambas sonrieron._

_Comenzaron a bajar las maletas del auto, no llevaban mucho equipaje ya que solo serian un par de días._

_Por cierto, mi padre cree que aun soy virgen, estaremos en habitaciones separadas-dijo la bailarina con naturalidad mientras sacaba su maleta de la cajuela, la latina soltó una sonora carcajada por eso, haciendo que la rubia la mirara arqueando una ceja._

_¿Era en serio?-pregunto al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su novia, la latina sonrió de manera coqueta y se acercó demasiado a la rubia-Entonces, podre enseñarte muchas cosas este fin de semana-dijo esto rozando los labios de la bailarina que solo sonrió._

_Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y un grito hizo que se separaran rápido-¡Mi pequeña!-Jason salía prácticamente corriendo de la casa, detrás de él venían Susan y el hermano menor de Brittany-¿Qué tal el viaje?-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija._

_Excelente papi-se separo de su padre y mirando a la morena la tomo de la mano-Les presento a mi novia, Santana Lopez-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_Jason observo a la joven, arqueo una ceja y se quedo en silencio un momento, a Santana le pareció una eternidad, ese hombre la intimidaba-Mucho gusto-dijo tímidamente la latina mientras extendía la mano para saludar a su suegro. _

_Jason sonrió al ver la timidez de la muchacha, esbozo una sonrisa y sin decir nada la abrazo-Bienvenida Santana, espero que respetes a mi pequeña-dijo en el oído de la morena, esta solo asintió._

_Jason no la asustes-dijo Susan que se acercó a saludar a la latina con una enorme sonrisa-Mucho gusto Santana, Brittany no deja de hablar de ti-la morena sonrió y miro a la bailarina que solo se sonrojo-Entremos, deben tener hambre-decía Susan mientras caminaban hacia la casa, atrás se quedaron Brittany y Santana._

_Tengo hambre, pero de ti-dijo la morena al oído de la bailarina que solo sonrió y se sonrojo, Jason se giro para verlas y arqueo una ceja haciendo que a la latina se le borrara la coqueta sonrisa que tenia en el rostro._

_La cena transcurrió tranquila, todos querían conocer a Santana que era observada atentamente por Jason, algo que la ponía nerviosa, Brittany se daba cuenta y solo le tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa, hasta que decidió divertirse un rato mientras acariciaba la pierna de la latina, subiendo poco a poco cada vez mas, le divertía ver la cara de Santana y lo nerviosa que estaba, hasta que llevo su mano un poco mas allá, haciendo que la morena se parara rápidamente de la mesa sorprendiendo a todos._

_Lo siento, estoy cansada por el viaje-dijo mirando a todos y algo sonrojada-Voy a dormir-termino de decir y salió dej comedor._

_Voy a ver si necesita algo-dijo la rubia que salió tras su novia._

_Santana entro a la habitación, la de la rubia estaba al final del pasillo, camino deprisa al baño y comenzó a mojarse la cara, su temperatura había subido demasiado y gracias a las caricias de su adorable novia._

_¿Estas bien?-pregunto la rubia entrando también al baño, Santana solo la miro y sonrió, sin decir nada se acercó hacia a ella y tomándola del rostro la beso con pasión, la rubia solo sonrió y respondió con las mismas ganas, Santana la acorralo en la pared y dejando su boca comenzó a descender hacia su cuello haciendo que la rubia suspirara, sus manos las enredo en el negro cabello de la latina mientras que ella no dejaba de acariciar sus muslos hasta comenzar a colar sus manos debajo de la blusa de la rubia._

_Te gusta provocarme-dijo cerca del oído de la rubia que no dijo nada, solo busco de nuevo sus labios para volver a besarse._

_¡Chicas!-escucharon la voz de Jason y rápidamente se separaron algo agitadas por el momento-Esta todo bien-pregunto el padre de la rubia mientras entraba al baño, frunció un poco el ceño al ver a su hija algo sonrojada y agitada y a la latina en el otro extremo del baño._

_Si, a veces a San le duele la cabeza cuando viaja-dijo mirando a su novia que solo abrió los ojos sin entender-¿Verdad?-dijo mirándola fijamente._

_Si...cierto-dijo la morena un poco apenada ante la mirada escrutadora de Jason._

_A Santana no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que dormir en otro cuarto lejos de su rubia, pero no quería caerle mal a Jason, sobre todo después de lo que la bailarina le dijo, pero eran demasiadas las ganas que tenia de dormir con ella y sobre todo después de su encuentro en el baño, así que ahí estaba en su cama, pasada la medianoche y solo dando vueltas por no poder dormir._

_Un beso de buenas noches me ayudara a dormir-se dijo así misma, se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación sigilosamente, primero vio que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, no había ninguna luz así que supuso que todos estarían dormidos, despacio y de puntitas camino hasta la habitación de la rubia, abrió despacio la puerta, se acercó a la cama y lentamente se metió debajo de las sabanas, se acercó a la rubia y paso su mano por su cintura para acercarla a ella._

_¿Que haces aquí?-dijo la rubia medio dormida al sentir a su novia._

_Quería mi beso de buenas noches-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello-No puedo dormir sin el-continuo besando el cuello de su novia mientras que su mano comenzaba a meterse debajo de la camiseta de la bailarina, la rubia se volteo para quedar de frente y sonrió, se acercó y comenzó a besar a la morena, despacio y muy suave-Listo, ahora regresa a tu cuarto-dijo sobre los labios de la morena._

_Vamos Britt-volvió a dirigirse a su cuello mientras su mano ya estaba mas arriba haciendo que la rubia suspirara._

_San… mis papas-dijo en un susurro que fue apagado por otro beso de la morena, Brittany no se resistió mas y con sus manos acerco de nuevo a Santana para perderse en un apasionado beso, rápidamente se deshicieron de las pijamas, poco a poco la latina comenzó a descender, dejando besos en el cuello de la rubia que solo suspiraba e intentaba no gemir demasiado fuerte cuando sintió esos besos en su pechos bajando hacia su abdomen, lo único que pudo hacer fue colocarse la almohada en la boca cuando sintió a Santana entre sus piernas haciendo maravillas, con una mano sostenía y apretaba la almohada en su boca y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de la morena que seguía entretenida entre sus piernas, sintió como Santana dejo su labor y comenzaba a subir de nuevo, soltó un hondo suspiro cuando la latina se acomodó entre sus piernas lentamente hasta tener el contacto deseado, Santana sonrió al ver el rostro de Brittany que aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados, se acercó y dejo un beso suave en sus labios que la rubia respondió desesperada, se abrazó a la espalada de la latina cuando sintió como esta comenzaba con los movimientos de sus caderas de manera lenta y torturante, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse mientras las dos trataban de contener su gemidos entre besos o simplemente escondiéndose en el cuello de la otra, sus cuerpos comenzaban a tensarse indicando que el momento culmen se acercaba, la rubia se aferro mas a la espalda de Santana que comenzó a hacer sus movimientos mas frenéticos, bastaron unos movimiento mas para que ambas ahogaran su grito de placer en un profundo beso que poco a poco se iba haciendo suave y delicado mientras sus respiraciones volvían a calmarse, la morena comenzó a dejar suaves besos en el cuello de la rubia que solo sonrió-Eres una fiera Santana-la morena la miro y sonrió, se perdió en sus ojos y volvió a darle un dulce beso, Santana se acostó a su lado y se quedaron profundamente dormidas mientras se abrazaban._

_A la mañana siguiente Brittany abrió los ojos lentamente, pero al reconocer la habitación se levanto de golpe y miro al otro lado de la cama pero no encontró nada-Fue un sueño-dijo en un susurro mientras se acostaba de nuevo, pero al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda sonrió, escucho que abrieron una puerta y rápidamente se enderezo-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_Santana estaba en la puerta, miro a todos lados y frunció un poco el ceño-Me invitaste a pasar un fin de semana para conocer a tus padres-dijo mirando a la rubia._

_Brittany rio, le hizo un gesto a la morena para que se acercara a la cama, Santana volvió a meterse debajo de las sabanas y dejo un beso en los labios de la rubia-¿Por qué no te quedaste?-dijo en medio del beso._

_No quería que tu papa me viera aquí-dijo mientras se dirigía a besar el cuello de la rubia._

_Anoche no te importo-lentamente se acostó para que Santana continuara con su labor._

_Fuiste una buena niña-volvió a besar a la rubia-Muy calladita-sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo de la bailarina que ya estaba desnuda._

_Mis papas-intento decir la rubia de nuevo._

_Acaban de salir con Oliver-esto tranquilizo a la rubia que se dejo llevar otra vez por las caricias de su novia, rápidamente Santana se quito la pijama para continuar con su ejercicio matutino, perdieron la noción del tiempo entre cada caricia y beso, debajo de esas sabanas solo estaban ellas disfrutando de cada roce de sus cuerpos desnudos. Ninguna escucho el auto que acababa de llegar._

_Brittany cariño-Susan abrió la puerta de golpe-Oh por dios-se llevo una mano a sus ojos cuando vio a Santana sobre la rubia, afortunadamente las sabanas las cubrían un poco, rápidamente la morena volteo hacia la puerta e intento que las sabanas las cubrieran totalmente._

_Pequeña, levanta…-Jason entro a la habitación y se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su niña en esa situación-¡Santana que le haces a mi niña!-grito el hombre que rápidamente fue sacado de la habitación por su esposa que solo reía por la situación, algo que hacia enojar mas a su marido._

_Me va a odiar-dijo la morena escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia que solo le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla. Minutos después tocaron a la puerta._

_Cariño, dile a Santana que tu padre quiere hablar con ella-se escucho la voz de Susan fuera de la habitación._

_Estoy muerta-Santana se recostó y cubrió su rostro con la almohada-Me iré por la ventana-dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse._

_¿Estas loca?-dijo la rubia riendo al ver a su novia tan nerviosa-No va a pasar nada, ellos te adoran-se acercó a la morena y la beso tiernamente-Yo te amo y eso basta-dijo sonriendo haciendo que la latina también sonriera._

_Después de una hora, las chicas bajaron tomadas de la mano, Santana ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada, entraron al comedor donde estaba Susan que al verlas solo sonrió y Oliver que estaba desayunado._

_Jason esta en la sala-dijo mirando a Santana que rápidamente levanto la mirada, vio a Brittany un momento y esta solo le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo y así salió directo a la sala._

_Ahí estaba, sentado en un sofá, con la mirada fija en la morena y con una expresión totalmente seria en su rostro, los demás se acercaron silenciosamente hacia la sala sin ser vistos y así poder escuchar, Brittany se mordía las uñas de los nervios._

_Siéntate-fue lo único que dijo Jason, Santana no se atrevía a decir nada y silenciosamente obedeció, sentándose frente a él-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?-pregunto sin dejar de ver a la latina._

_Santana no levantaba la mirada, jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa-Eh…yo…bueno…eh…quiero lo mejor para ella…eh hacerla feliz…y…jamás la lastimaría-decía nerviosa, Brittany sonrió al escuchar a su novia y tenia unas ganas enormes de correr a besarla al escucharla tan nerviosa._

_Que linda, esta nerviosa-dijo Susan mirando a Brittany que solo rodo los ojos y siguió acabando con sus pobres uñas._

_¿La amas?-pregunto el rubio._

_Por primera vez Santana levanto la mirada, trago saliva y con voz firme y segura respondió-Como nunca antes, cambio mi vida, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero estar siempre con ella, la necesito, la deseo, la amo, es la mujer mas perfecta que he conocido, sus ojos me desconectan del mundo y cada día me enseña que la vida es hermosa, no quiero otra cosa que hacerla feliz y estar con ella-decía una latina totalmente emocionada y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ni siquiera noto que Jason sonreía, de la nada Brittany salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo para después darle un tierno beso._

_La rubia miro a su padre y sonrió-¿Qué mas puedes pedir para tu hija?-se encogió de hombros y entrelazo su mano con la de Santana-Además, vamos a vivir juntas._

_Si, vamos…-la morena miro sorprendida a la rubia-¿De verdad? Espera, entonces ¿aceptas?-no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar aquello, Brittany solo asintió y volvió a besarla, hacia una semana que Santana le había pedido a la rubia que vivieran juntas y aun no le daba una respuesta, hasta ahora._

_Si-dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sonrió de nuevo y se acercó para darle un beso tierno._

_Siiii-grito Oliver que salía corriendo de donde estaban escuchando-Menos mal que Santana no se comió a mi papa-dijo el chico inocentemente, parea ser un adolescente de trece años, algunas veces era demasiado despistado e inocente._

_¿Porque dices eso Oli?-pregunto Susan que seguía sonriendo al lado de su esposo._

_El chico solo se encogió de hombros-Brittany dijo que Santana era una fiera y las fieras se comen a las personas ¿no?-con toda la naturalidad dijo esto, Susan frunció un poco el ceño y miro a Jason, las chicas se miraron sin entender, al ver las caras de todos Oliver solo rodo los ojos y suspiro-Anoche baje por agua y cuando volvía a mi cuarto escuche ruidos en el cuarto de Brittany, me acerque y escuche que dijo "Eres una fiera Santana"-miro a sus padres que solo abrieron la boca intentando decir algo._

_Me quiero morir-dijo Santana que se cubrió el rostro con sus manos ya que estaba demasiado sonrojada y Brittany bajo la mirada riendo._

_Vaya-dijo Susan sin poder evitar reír-Deberías aprender cariño-dijo mirando a su esposo con una coqueta sonrisa._

_Ok, demasiada información en una sola mañana-Jason se puso de pie y tomando de la mano a Susan caminaron hacia el comedor-Mejor desayunemos, Santana necesita recuperar energías-dijo riendo._

Brittany se encontraba en su habitación, intentaba descansar pero los recuerdos de aquel fin de semana seguían apareciendo en su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa cargada de melancolía se dibujo en su rostro.

¿La extrañas?-escucho las voz de su madre, se volteo para verla parada en el marco de la puerta.

Demasiado-dijo la rubia intentando sonreír.

Susan se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, simplemente la abrazo y así se quedaron por un largo tiempo.

¿Porque no regresas con ella?-pregunto Susan mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija

Tengo miedo que vuelva a fallarme, sé que se esta esforzando pero...-suspiro profundamente-¿que pasa si cuando nazca el bebe vuelven sus miedos e inseguridades? no lo soportaría y no quiero que mi hijo pase por eso-limpio una lagrima de su rostro.

Te entiendo, pero también es su hijo, debes darle una oportunidad-Susan se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Brittany se quedó pensativa, tal vez su madre tenia razón, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y sonrió al ver que tenía otro mensaje de Santana.

_Perdóname, nunca me cansare de decírtelo, me comporte como una estúpida todos estos meses, sin darme cuenta te lastime, sé que necesitas tiempo y respetare eso, no quiero perderme la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi hijo y de educarlo juntas, los amo, estaré esperando que regreses y poder hablar. S_

¿Como esta?-pregunto Jason al ver a su esposa regresar a su habitación.

Triste-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó junto a su esposo mientras este la abrazaba-Deberíamos llamar a Maribel, seguramente Santana no le ha dicho nada-miro a su esposo que solo sonrió y asintió.

* * *

¿Que les esta pareciendo la historia? Espero que les guste, saludos.


	22. Chapter 19

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Santana intentaba cumplir su palabra de esperar a que Brittany volviera para intentar hablar con ella; ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que la rubia estaba fuera de Nueva York, cada noche Santana le enviaba un mensaje que siempre terminaba con un "Los amo", en todos esos días la latina solo salía de su departamento a su trabajo y viceversa, no tenia animo para nada.

Ahí estaba, un viernes por la tarde, terminando algunos asuntos de su trabajo y de algunos pacientes, ordenaba un poco su escritorio para irse a su departamento y como todas las noches enviarle un mensaje a la bailarina y esperar a que lo respondiera.

Hasta mañana Alice-salió de su consultorio con su portafolio en mano y su saco sobre su brazo.

¿Trabajaras mañana?-pregunto la secretaria mientras veía atentamente a su jefa que se detuvo en la puerta y la miro confundida-Mañana es sábado-dijo esperando una respuesta, solo negó con la cabeza-Los sábados no trabajas-termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Santana solo suspiro e intento sonreír-Tienes razón, que tengas buen fin de semana-se despidió y salió del edificio.

En otras circunstancias habría salido mucho mas temprano para buscar a su bailarina en la academia y hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a la rubia, sin embargo ahora solo se dirigió a su departamento a encerrarse en el durante todo el fin de semana. En cuanto entro dejo sus cosas en la mesa y se tiro en el sofá, solo quería dormir y esperar a que cuando despertara todo fuera como antes; el departamento era un desastre, ropa por aquí y por allá, algunos trastes sucios en la cocina, todo un desorden; cuando el sueño la iba venciendo el sonido del timbre la despertó, al parecer era algo importante porque tocaban con demasiada insistencia, a pesar de no querer levantarse y abrir, el ruido era demasiado, sin mucho animo y algo molesta se levanto.

¿Por qué demonios…-abrió rápidamente para despedir a quien estuviera tocando de esa manera pero no pudo terminar porque una Emily muy apresurada entro al departamento.

¡A mi también me da gusto verte!-dijo la pintora mientras entraba ante la atenta mirada de su amiga, camino hacia la sala y se sentó esperando que la latina cerrara la puerta-¿Piensa quedarte ahí?-grito

Santana solo empujo con fuerza la puerta y regreso a su posición en el sofá, ni siquiera miro a la morena, simplemente volvió a tumbarse y a cerrar sus ojos para intentar dormir.

¡Santana!-grito la Emily haciendo que la latina rápidamente abriera sus ojos, la pintora solo reía al ver la cara de su amiga.

¿Qué quieres?-dijo sin ningún animo.

¿Qué quiero?-Emily arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, Santana la miro sin decir nada-En unas horas es la exposición de mis cuadros, te lo dije hace tiempo-volvió a mirar a su amiga que solo se llevo una mano a su frente-Así que te bañas, te arreglas-se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación no sin antes observar el desastre en el departamento-¡Deberías limpiar!-grito desde la habitación.

La latina se puso de pie y camino hacia su habitación, ahí estaba Emily sacando ropa de su armario y arrojándola sobre la cama.

¿Qué prefieres?-pregunto la pintora mientras en una mano sostenía un conjunto de pantalón y saco negro y en la otra un vestido rojo, los miro por un momentos y sonrió-Este-coloco sobre la cama el vestido rojo.

No he dicho que iré-la latina estaba sentada en su cama mientras seguía con sus brazos cruzados.

Vamos amiga-Emily se sentó junto a ella-Tienes que salir de aquí, divertirte un poco, conocer gente, no solucionaras nada encerrada aquí-abrazo a la latina que correspondió-Además, Hanna acepto ir y te necesito ahí-dijo mientras seguían abrazadas.

Sabía que había algo mas-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, dio un hondo suspiro-La extraño demasiado-sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre.

Lo se-Emily abrazo con mas fuerza a Santana que simplemente correspondió, el apoyo de Emily siempre había sido incondicional.

Santa se puso de pie y camino hacia baño-¡Te veo allá!-grito haciendo sonreír a la pintora.

Mientras tanto en Arizona, una rubia con un pronunciado vientre caminaba por el centro comercial al lado de su madre; tal y como lo predijo Brittany, Susan ya se había encargado de armar un pequeño guardarropa para su nieto.

¿Haz pensado en algún nombre?-pregunto la rubia mayor mientras miraba un pequeño traje de short y camisa acompañado de una pequeña gorra.

La rubia se quedo pensativa un momento-No-fue lo único que dijo, su madre la miro, la rubia se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos una vez mas, era algo común desde que había llegado a la casa de sus padres.

Creo que deberías comenzar a pensar en alguno-dijo Susan mientras volvía a admirar los pequeños conjuntos de ropa en la tienda-Ya no quiero escuchar a Oliver llamarlo "pequeño bebe latino" o "Lopez Jr"-Susan sonrió al recordar los nombres con los que su hijo llamaba al bebe.

Brittany solo negó con la cabeza y también sonrió-Tienes razón, pero es algo que…-solo se encogió de hombros mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

Quisieras hacer con Santana-termino de decir la rubia mayor, su hija solo asintió mientras se quitaba una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos-¿Y porque no hablas con ella?-volvió a insistir Susan.

Mama, por favor-Brittany suspiro con pesadez, esa era una pregunta que siempre le hacia su madre, pero aun no estaba lista, a pesar de alegrarse con los mensajes de la latina, el miedo a que volviera a fallarle seguía muy presente, sabia que no podía quedarse para siempre en casa, tenia su vida en NY y no se sentía capaz de alejarse totalmente de Santana, pero aun dolía recordar los meses en que se sintió sola y sin el apoyo de la morena, cuando ambas habían decidido dar ese paso en su relación.

West Chelsea, la galería de arte en Nueva York, donde todos los artistas más vanguardistas podían realizar sus exposiciones, presentarse aquí aseguraba el éxito a los expositores y sin duda Emily Fields era una de las artistas jóvenes que comenzaba a tener ese reconocimiento.

Santana llego en su auto, aquel auto que aun no cambiaba y por el cual en varias ocasiones había discutido con la rubia; la combinación del auto deportivo color negro y el ajustado vestido color rojo que vestía la latina atrajo las miradas de mas de uno o una a su llegada a la galería, donde su amiga llevaría acabo la exposición de sus cuadros.

Con paso firme y con aquella elegancia que la caracterizaba entro, miro hacia ambos lados del enorme salón para buscar a Emily pero no logro encontrarla, suspiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar, se topo con un mesero y rápidamente tomo una copa de champaña, estar en ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, memorias que solo hacían que se sintiera incomoda y que los últimos sucesos en su vida parecieran mas dolorosos; camino por toda la galería mientras observaba y admiraba cada cuadro, no cabía duda que tenían el sello característico de su amiga, sonreía al escuchar los comentarios alagando el trabajo de Emily, se detuvo a observar uno de lo cuadros, ya lo conocía pues su amiga se lo había mostrado meses atrás, se quedo ahí de pie frente a la pintura mientras delicadamente llevaba la copa a sus labios y una pequeña sonrisa cargada de nostalgia se dibujaba en su rostro.

_¿Estas segura?-era la decima vez que Emily le hacia esa pregunta a Santana, se encontraban en una galería de arte, era la primer exposición de las obras de la pintora y por supuesto que su querida amiga no podía faltar, pero algo mas iba a suceder en esa exposición y Emily no había podido negarse a ayudar a la latina._

_Por supuesto-dijo firmemente Santana que miraba por toda la galería en busca de una persona, específicamente una rubia de ojos azules que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos desde hacia tiempo._

_¿De verdad?-volvía a insistir la otra morena que solo se gano una mirada de reproche por su insistencia, sonrió y negó con la cabeza-Creo que atraparon a Santana Lopez-dijo riendo-¿Y si no viene?-también miraba a todos lados, su amiga comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa._

_¡Callate Fields!-la latina le dio un golpe en el hombro-Me pones mas nerviosa-dijo mientras volvía a tomar una copa de vino de uno de los meseros que pasaba junto a ellas._

_Si sigues bebiendo, no podrás hablar-a la pintora le causaba gracia ver a su amiga tan nerviosa, Emily solo suspiro-Si la veo, te aviso-se alejó de su amiga para seguir al tanto de su exposición._

_Santana comenzó a caminar por toda la galería en busca de su rubia, había demasiada gente pero no lograba encontrar a la única persona que le importaba en ese momento, tenían poco mas de dos mes saliendo y Santana había preparado un sorpresa para Brittany, siguió caminando a través de la galería mientras intentaba admirar el trabajo de la morena, se detuvo en un cuadro que llamo su atención y ahí permaneció durante varios minutos mientras lo observaba, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamiento._

_¿Necesitas compañías?-escucho detrás de ella, esa dulce voz logro que su rostro dibujara una pequeña sonrisa, rápidamente se giro y ahí frente a ella estaba Brittany regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada totalmente iluminada-Siento haber tardado-la rubia hizo un pequeño puchero que solo hizo sonreír mas a Santana._

_La latina se acercó y colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la rubia la acerco mas a ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se miraron por un momento sin decir nada hasta que Santana acorto la distancia y le regalo un suave beso a la rubia._

_Estas hermosa-susurro la morena mientras seguía rozando los labios de la rubia que solo volvió a sonreír y sin esperar mas volvió a perderse en lo labios de la latina. Permanecieron así, regalándose pequeños besos y tiernas miradas, parecía que Santana había olvidado que estaba acompañando a Emily en su exposición y porque había invitado a la rubia._

_Hola Brittany-la voz de Emily las saco de su burbuja, Santana la miro enfadada por haber interrumpido y la rubia solo sonrió un poco sonrojada-A Santana le preocupaba que no llegaras-dijo sonriendo._

_Brittany miro a Santana que comenzaba a ponerse un poco sonrojada y con la mirada estaba ahorcando a su querida amiga-Hola Emily-dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la pintora para darle un abrazo-Esto es grandioso-miro a su alrededor y sonrió-Felicidades-volvió a abrazar a la pintora._

_Ahora entiendo porque Santana solo habla de ti –Emily seguía abrazada a la rubia y con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro._

_¡Fields!-grito Santana al ver la mirada de su amiga que solo sonrió._

_Tranquila-Emily no podía dejar de reír-¿Cuándo estés lista Lopez?-miro a la latina que asintió sin dejar de ver a la rubia que no entendía nada._

_La pintora sonrió y se alejó de ellas, las chicas vieron como se acercaba a otra mujer y le susurraba algo al oído, la mujer solo asentía._

_¿Qué pasa San?-pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba a la morena de la mano._

_No se-Santana solo se encogió de hombros y entrelazo sus dedos con Brittany mientras caminaban hacia otra parte de la galería. Entraron a un salón, estaba solo y frente a ellas había un cuadro cubierto con una manta._

_Britt espera aquí, por favor-la latina salió rápidamente dejando a Brittany un poco confundida._

_La rubia observaba el cuadro y le daba curiosidad ver que había debajo, se acercó para levantar la manta._

_¡Felici…-Emily entraba a la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro pero solo encontró a Brittany que se asusto y se alejó del cuadro-¿Y Santana?-se acercó a la rubia que solo se encogió de hombros-Mmm…Brittany quiero…-Emily camino hacia la rubia y sonrió-quiero pedirte algo…-miraba al suelo y movía sus manos un poco nerviosa._

_¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la rubia._

_Quiero que…-Emily se detuvo cuando vio que la manta se deslizaba hacia abajo y dejaba al descubierto el cuadro, la rubia rápidamente lo miro y se quedo con la boca abierta, en el cuadro estaban dibujados algunos corazones y en el centro una pregunta "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"._

_Brittany miro a Emily sin decir nada, intercalaba su mirada entre el cuadro y la morena frente a ella-Eh….yo…-balbuceaba sin poder articular palabra, Emily solo abría mas sus ojos, se suponía que Santana descubriría ese cuadro, la morena sabia que su amiga la mataría por arruinar su sorpresa._

_Santana regresaba a la galería con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en la mano y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, cuando se acercaba al salón donde dejo a la rubia se detuvo cuando escucho a Brittany "Eres muy guapa Emily, pero…", rápidamente entro y con el ceño fruncido miro a las dos mujeres frente al cuadro ya descubierto, a la rubia un poco sonrojada y a Emily que la miro con miedo._

_¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!-grito muy alterada Santana que camino directamente hacia Emily, la morena solo se hizo un poco hacia atrás, estaba segura que seria golpeada-No puedo dejar sola un momento a mi futura novia y ya la quieres conquistar-seguía gritando muy enojada, la rubia estaba sorprendida, primero por la reacción de Santana y segundo por haber escuchado "futura novia", sin querer una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_¡No!-dijo una Emily un poco asustada, conocía demasiado bien el carácter de su amiga así que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida._

_¡No huyas!-volvió a gritar la latina la ver las intenciones de su amiga, iba a caminar hacia ella pero las manos de Brittany la detuvieron._

_¿Futura novia?-dijo la rubia que miraba a la latina sin poder dejar de sonreír._

_Santana al escuchar aquello se detuvo, miro a Emily que se había alejado mas y asentía con la cabezas y se giro para ver a Brittany que solo sonreía._

_Ella hizo el cuadro-dijo rápidamente Emily mientras señalaba a la latina, la rubia solo sonrió-Y la manta se cayo sola-finalizo la morena aun alejada de su amiga latina._

_¿San?-volvió a decir la rubia, Santana solo miraba al piso sin saber que decir-¿Es cierto?-delicadamente hizo que la latina se volteara para poder verla._

_Era una sorpresa-dijo entre dientes, volvió a mirar a Emily que solo dibujo un "Lo siento" en sus labios._

_¿Son para mi?-Brittany señalo las flores que aun seguían en las manos de la latina, Santana las miro y tímidamente se las entrego, la rubia las tomo y camino hacia el cuadro observándolo-Así que…-la rubia miro a Santana que seguía sin decir nada._

_¡Di que si!-grito Emily desde donde estaba._

_¡Fields!-grito la morena haciendo que la pintora dejara de sonreír._

_Santana camino hacia Brittany, tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos, se perdió en ellos una vez mas como le pasaba desde que la conoció en aquel supermercado, sonrió al recordar aquello, respiro profundamente para calmar un poco los nervios-Tal vez es muy pronto…pero desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…y-se quedo en silencio contemplando el rostro de la rubia que la miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro-Y bueno…-miro hacia atrás donde estaba el letrero-Quisiera saber si…si quieres-Santana no podía controlar los nervios que sentía en ese momento y la mirada profunda de Brittany con su hermosa sonrisa no ayudaban a su propósito-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo mientras sonreía._

_Brittany no respondió, solo sonrió más, si eso era posible y colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Santana la beso lentamente y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y cada célula de su cuerpo respondía con descargas eléctricas que solo Santana lograba provocar en ella. La latina sonrió en medio del beso y se aferró aún más a la cintura de su ahora ¿novia?, "Me atraparon" pensó Santana._

¿Necesitas compañía?-escucho tras ella, por un momento su cuerpo se tenso, rápidamente se giro para encontrarse frente a ella una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que le sonreía de una manera coqueta, Santana la miro y frunció un poco el ceño-Llevas bastante tiempo frente a esta pintura y pensé que tal vez necesitabas compañía-volvió a decir la rubia que miraba de pies a cabeza a la morena- Phoebe Harrison-dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludar.

Santana reacciono y sonrió-Santana Lopez-sin poder evitarlo observo detenidamente a la rubia frente a ella.

¡Lopez!-el grito de Emily saco a ambas de ese pequeño juego de miradas en el que se encontraban, la morena se acercó a su amiga mientras otra rubia la acompañaba-Pensé que no vendrías-abrazo a la latina que solo sonrió y respondió el gesto.

Sabes que no me perdería tu exposición-dijo sonriendo la latina-Hola Hanna-saludo a la acompañante de su amiga.

Que gusto verte Santana-la rubia se acercó e hizo lo mismo que Emily al darle un abrazo a la latina, mientras que la pintora observaba a la rubia al lado de Santana, Hanna se separo y disimuladamente observo a la otra mujer, frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la manera en que miraba a la latina-¿Cómo esta Brittany?-dijo Hanna mientras observaba a la otra mujer.

Santana observo a Emily, dándole una pequeña mirada de reproche, la pintora no sabia que decir-Eh, bien, en casa de sus padres-a Santana se le borro la sonrisa del rostro e intento sonar lo más calmada que podía.

¿Y como va el…-Hanna iba a continuar con su pequeño interrogatorio pero fue detenida por Emily para tranquilidad de la latina que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y con ganas de volver a encerrarse en su departamento.

Disculpa, Emily Fields-la pintora saludo a la rubia que seguía al lado de la latina-Santana donde quedaron tus modales-miro a la latina que intento sonreír.

Lo siento…ella es…-Santana iba a presentar a la rubia pero fue interrumpida.

Phoebe Harrison-saludo con una sonrisa-Excelente trabajo Emily-dijo mientras daba una rápida mirada alrededor de la galería.

Hanna Marin-saludo extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia, la observaba detenidamente-Así que… ¿se conocen?-señalo a la latina y a la rubia.

Me encantaría-Phoebe miro a Santana de manera coqueta, haciendo que la latina se sonrojara levemente.

Eh…no…quiero decir…acabamos de conocernos-Santana hablaba rápido, sabia que Hanna era muy amiga de Brittany y no quería que las cosas las malinterpretara, no quería empeorar su situación.

Bien-dijo Emily al notar el ambiente un poco tenso, las miradas que la rubia le daba a Santana, la latina incomoda con las preguntas de Hanna y la mirada inquisidora que la otra rubia le daba a esa mujer al lado de Santana-Te veo mas tarde Santana-miro a su amiga y sonrió-Phoebe, un placer-tomo a Hanna de la mano para alejarse.

¡Espero que todo vaya bien con el embarazo!-prácticamente Hanna grito esto mientras era llevada de la mano por una Emily que caminaba lo mas rápido que podía. Santana solo suspiro y bajo su mirada.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-reprocho la pintora cuando se detuvo de su rápida caminata.

Hanna la miro y frunció el ceño-¿Qué?-solo se encogió de hombros-¿Acaso no viste como esa mujer se comía a Santana con la mirada?-pregunto, Emily intento decir algo pero se detuvo, Hanna tenia razón.

No es nuestro problema-Emily se volteo para ver a Santana que platicaba animadamente con la otra mujer, al menos se distraía un momento-Además…-la pintora miro pensativa a la rubia frente a ella y entrecerró sus ojos-¿Estas celosa de Santana?-se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Hanna solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza-No, solo hay una morena que me interesa, un poco inmadura y con miedo al compromiso, que además, hecho a perder un poco las cosas pero…-rio al ver como Emily abría sus ojos por la sorpresa-Se esta esforzando en arreglarlo-ambas chicas se miraron un momento y sonrieron, Hanna miro hacia donde se encontraba Santana-No quisiera que Brittany lo pase mal-solo se encogió de hombros.

Créeme, no creo que Santana tenga intención de empeorar las cosas-Emily tomo la mano de Hanna y continuaron al tanto de la exposición.

Brittany se encontraba en su habitación descansando, después de pasar toda la tarde de compras con su madre había terminado agotada, pero a pesar de estar cansada no podía dejar de observar su teléfono, era casi media noche y aun no recibía el mensaje que Santana enviaba todas las noches, coloco su mano en su vientre al sentir un ligero movimiento-Creo que tu mami no nos saludara hoy-dijo en un susurro mientras colocaba el teléfono en el buro al lado de la cama-¿Cómo te llamaras?-dibujo una sonrisa al sentir el movimiento de su bebe-Adelante-grito al escuchar que golpeaban a la puerta.

¿Estas bien?-Jason entro a la habitación-Vi la luz encendida y…-solo se encogió de hombros, camino hasta acercarse a la cama de la rubia y se sentó junto a ella.

Solo estoy un poco cansada-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a su padre-Y este pequeño-dirigió su vista a su vientre-está algo inquieto-

Jason coloco su mano sobre el vientre de su hija y sonrió al sentir el movimiento de su nieto-¡Vaya! Será un torbellino, igual que sus madres-miro a su hija que dibujo una media sonrisa-¿Volverás con ella?-pregunto con timidez.

La bailarina solo dio un hondo suspiro-No lo sé-bajo su mirada y se encogió de hombro.

Jason se acercó y dejo un beso sobre la cabeza de su hija-Lo sabes, solo que tienes miedo-se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta-Descansa-sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Brittany se quedó pensativa un momento, volvió a mirar su teléfono pero no había nada, suspiro de nuevo-Deberíamos volver-dijo en un susurro y sonrió al sentir de nuevo los pequeños saltitos que en su vientre daba su pequeño-Si, yo también la extraño-se recostó para intentar dormir.

Mientras tanto en la galería, Santana se había divertido un momento, aquella rubia sí que tenía sentido del humor y la plática había sido muy amena y agradable; hablaron de todo y de nada, simplemente disfrutaron de la conversación; Phoebe intentaba que la latina sonriera y no perdía la oportunidad para acercarse y tocar su mano o decir alguna frase que solo hacía que la morena se sonrojara.

Ha sido un placer conocerte-Santana se estaba despidiendo de la rubia.

El placer ha sido mío-Phoebe sonrió y miro intensamente a la morena que le devolvió la sonrisa, saco una tarjeta de su bolso-Mi numero-se lo dio a Santana que lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolso.

Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo la morena-Me tengo que ir-se sorprendió cuando la rubia se acercó y rápidamente dejo un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Santana se despidió rápidamente, busco a Emily por la galería para despedirse de ella y también de Hanna que al parecer no se había separado de la otra morena, algo que hizo sonreír a la latina.

¡Fields!-la latina se acercó a donde estaban las otras chicas que de inmediato se voltearon para verla.

¿Te vas?-pregunto la morena, Santana solo asintió-¿sola?-dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Santana solo rodo los ojos, su querida amiga sabia cuando enfadarla-Adiós-fue lo único que dijo, se acercó a Hanna para despedirse y salió de la galería. Espero un momento para que le trajeran su auto, en cuanto pudo subió y emprendió el camino de regreso a su departamento y su soledad; iba manejando tranquilamente cuando vio a una persona que caminaba por la banqueta, disminuyo la velocidad y fue acercando el auto para ver mejor, bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla y se sorprendió al ver que era la rubia de la galería.

¿Phoebe?-pregunto, la rubia se detuvo y la miro sonriendo-Sube-la rubia asintió.

Gracias-dijo mientras subía al auto.

El camino a casa de la rubia fue tranquilo, igual que en la galería la platica era agradable y la ojiazul no paraba de hacer reír a la latina, por fin Santana se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio.

Llegamos-dijo mientras observaba el edificio.

Gracias-volvió a decir la rubia, se acercó a Santana y dejo un beso en su mejilla-¿Te gustaría subir?-miro a la morena, acerco su mano y la coloco sobre la pierna de Santana.

* * *

¿Creen que suba? Espero sus comentarios.


	23. Chapter 20

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Santana miraba la mano de la rubia que aún seguía sobre su pierna, se quedó sin poder hablar un momento mientras comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y no precisamente cómoda; la chica era hermosa y eso no lo negaba, sería la mujer perfecta en otras circunstancias, pero definitivamente no era "su mujer perfecta", a ella ya la había encontrado hacía tiempo. La morena simplemente sonrió al recordar a su rubia, sonrisa que se borró cuando recordó que estaba a punto de perderla, así que delicadamente retiro la mano de la otra chica y sonrió, respiro profundamente e intento sonar de la manera más amable.

Podríamos beber algo o…-continuo insistiendo la rubia pero Santana solo negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

Phoebe eres hermosa-esto provoco que la rubia sonriera-Pero…-la morena solo se encogió de hombros-Amo a mi novia…no estamos pasando por un buen momento pero…no quiero empeorar las cosas-miro con timidez a la mujer frente a ella que solo suspiro.

Sabía que no podías estar sola-la rubia solo sonrió, tomo su bolso y bajo del auto-Fue un placer conocerte Santana-se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano, la morena observo como se alejaba la chica que antes de entrar al edificio se detuvo-¡Suerte! Y tu auto es genial-y regalándole una última sonrisa a la morena se perdió tras las puertas del edificio.

Santana dejo caer su cabeza en el asiento, "No debí salir de mi departamento" pensó-Te voy a matar Fields-susurro entre dientes, tomo su bolso y comenzó a buscar su teléfono, no había olvidado su mensaje de todas la noches-Seguramente ya estará dormida-comenzó a escribir _"Los extraño y los amo"_, dibujo una sonrisa llena de melancolía, dejo su teléfono mientras volvía a poner el auto en marcha para dirigirse a su departamento, definitivamente ese sería un fin de semana demasiado largo.

Brittany comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando escucho el pequeño sonido que hacia su teléfono al vibrar sobre el buro al lado de su cama, se giró con un poco de dificultad, tener seis meses de embarazo no ayudaba mucho, tomó el teléfono y al ver el remitente del mensaje no pudo evitar sonreír-No lo olvidaste-susurro mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, su corazón latía rápido y eso también lo sintió el pequeño Lopez que de inmediato comenzó a moverse de nuevo-Mama te extraña-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre.

De manera lenta y sin ánimo Santana subía las escaleras hacia su departamento mientras no dejaba de maldecir el elevador descompuesto-Solo a mí se me ocurre escoger un quinto piso-murmuro entre dientes mientras llegaba a la puerta de su departamento, con los tacones en la mano comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolso-¡Estúpido bolso!-comenzaba a frustrarse al no encontrarlas pero algo hizo que detuviera su búsqueda, un ruido dentro de su departamento hizo que se quedara quieta, lentamente acerco su mano hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, frunció ligeramente el ceño y despacio abrió, sin hacer ruido entro dejando la puerta entreabierta, la luz de la sala estaba encendida y se sorprendió al ver su cocina limpia y en orden, _"Deben ser unos ladrones ordenados" _pensó, sin dejar de observar, tomo una sombrilla que había en la entrada y la levanto como si de un arma se tratara, camino despacio mientras seguía observando todo, dio un pequeño salto al sentir al gato pasearse por sus pies-sshhh-le susurro, se detuvo cuando escucho que alguien salía de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo hacía donde ella se encontraba, se colocó al final de la pared, tomo con firmeza la sombrilla, dispuesta a golpear a quien fuera en cuanto apareciera.

¡Te atrape!-grito la latina mientras golpeaba en la cabeza al intruso, pero al ver quien era se quedó sorprendida y un poco asustada.

¡SANTANA LOPEZ!-grito Maribel al momento que le quitaba a su hija su singular arma y con otra mano tocaba su cabeza.

¿Ma…Mama?-dijo la morena con el ceño fruncido y aun confundida-¿Qué…-seguía observando a la mujer frente a ella.

Eres un desastre, lo sabias-le dio un ligero golpe a su hija con la sombrilla-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos.

La latina seguía sin entender que hacia Maribel ahí, en su departamento, la mujer solo rodo los ojos al ver que su hija no respondía y caminó hacia la sala seguida de Santana-Agradece que puse un poco de orden-dijo señalando a su alrededor, entro en la cocina y comenzó a preparar un poco de café ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

¿Pero…? ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Santana saliendo de su asombro.

El portero me dejo entrar-Maribel buscaba entre la alacena un poco de café-Es un hombre agradable-dijo mientras tomaba en pomo que había encontrado.

Deberían despedirlo-susurro la morena entre dientes, más tranquila dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá y se sentó.

Minutos después Maribel se acercó con dos tazas de café, le dio una a su hija y se sentó frente a ella-Y bien ¿Qué tal la fiesta?-pregunto mientras bebía de su café.

¿Fiesta?-pregunto la morena mirando a su madre, Maribel la miro y arqueo una ceja mientras señalaba la vestimenta de su hija-Ah, bien, supongo-bebió de su taza-Fue la exposición de Emily-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Aquí en Nueva York?-dijo sorprendida, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-Logro su sueño-Maribel conocía a la mejor amiga de su hija y le alegraba que estuviera realizando sus metas.

Santana solo suspiro y asintió, siguió bebiendo su café mientras entre ambas mujeres se formaba un silencio algo incómodo; la latina sabía a qué había venido su madre y Maribel no encontraba la manera de abordar el tema con su temperamental hija.

¿Qué haces aquí mama?-por fin hablo Santana, miro a su madre seriamente.

¿No puedo visitar a mi hija?-al ver que su hija la miraba sin creerle solo suspiro y rodo los ojos-Esta bien-dejo su taza sobre la mesa y miro a la morena-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Brittany te dejo?-esta pregunta tan directa hizo que la expresión de Santana cambiara totalmente, la seriedad de su rostro por la presencia de esa mujer en su departamento se convirtió en tristeza y nostalgia.

No me dejo-Santana bajo su mirada, no quería volver a llorar pero el nudo en su garganta y su voz temblorosa indicaban lo contrario-Solo…-suspiro-pasamos por un mal momento-miro de nuevo a su madre que la veía con preocupación.

Maribel sabia lo importante que era esa rubia en la vida de su hija, sin decir nada se paró para sentarse junto a ella, delicadamente paso su brazo sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia ella en un cálido abrazo que solo hizo que Santana rompiera en llanto una vez más, esos días sin ver a la rubia estaban siendo una tortura-shhh, tranquila-susurraba Maribel mientras acariciaba el cabello de la morena.

La perdí…mama-fueron las únicas palabras que logro pronunciar en medio del llanto, su madre solo la abrazo más hacía ella.

Todo se solucionara-Maribel dejo un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de su hija.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por bastante tiempo, las lágrimas habían cesado y Santana estaba más tranquila, su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de su madre; este silencio no era incomodo, ambas estaban más tranquilas, Maribel por haber visto a su hija y Santana por tener ahí a su madre apoyándola, como siempre.

¿Qué paso Tana?-pregunto por fin su madre

Fui una estúpida, eso paso-Maribel noto la molestia en las palabras de su hija, pero definitivamente era un enojo consigo misma.

Dime algo nuevo-intento bromear Maribel, Santana se levantó, arqueo una ceja y miro seria a su madre que solo sonrió estirando de nuevo sus brazos para que la latina volviera a su posición, sin negarse mucho la morena volvió a abrazarse a su madre.-Entonces…-dijo Maribel para intentar obtener una respuesta, no sabía mucho, Susan solo la había llamado diciéndole que Brittany estaba con ellos, que había discutido con Santana pero no entro en detalles, así que en cuanto pudo, decidió volar a NY para ver a su hija.

Santana suspiro profundamente-Le hice daño…-no quería volver a llorar, así que intento calmarse de nuevo-me comporte como una irresponsable, simplemente me asuste, tuve miedo de la responsabilidad que tendría, del compromiso-soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba-pensé que perdería mi libertad, que tontería-el departamento volvió a quedar en silencio, Santana se había perdido en los momentos vividos durante esos meses.

¿Por eso se fue Brittany?-pregunto su madre.

No…bueno, eso y otras cosas, es largo de contar-la morena estaba consciente de los errores que había cometido en esos meses y hablar de ellos solo hacia más doloroso el comprender a su bailarina, sabía que Brittany tenía toda la razón en haberse ido.

Tenemos tiempo-indico Maribel mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su hija.

Ok, primero…-Santana hizo una lista mental de todo antes de contárselo a su madre-estrelle el auto cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada y le dije que no creí que sucedería tan pronto…-dijo tímidamente.

Maribel solo negó y sonrió-Típico de los Lopez-interrumpió-Tú padre se desmayó cuando le di la noticia-sonrió, Santana se levantó y la miro arqueando una ceja.

Me vas a dejar continuar o prefieres hablar de él-dijo fríamente, Maribel solo suspiro y asintió, comprendía el resentimiento que su hija tenia hacía su padre que a pesar de intentar acercarse, siempre era rechazado por la morena-Me pidió que cambiara el auto, el doctor nos dijo que no era bueno que tuviéramos un gato y me negué a hacerlo, la deje sola en las citas con el médico, discutimos por la habitación para el bebe…-un suspiro se escapó de sus labios-olvide el curso de preparación para el parto y por último, falte a la cita donde nos dirían el sexo del bebe-finalizo con un nudo en la garganta-¿Sabes que será niño?-dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, Susan me lo dijo-Maribel también sonrió, se quedó pensativa un momento-¿Haz intentado hablar con ella?-pregunto Maribel, sintió como el cuerpo de su hija se tensó, lentamente Santana se sentó junto a su madre.

Lo intente, la busque el dia que se fue…-limpio una pequeña lagrima-pero no quiso hablar conmigo…le cante en el Centro Comercial…-la melancolía se dibujó en su sonrisa-Emily y Quinn me ayudaron…-miro a su madre que la veía con ternura, solo con esa rubia su hija sería capaz de una locura así-pero no quiso hablarme, ese día se fue a Arizona-solo se encogió de hombros-Le dije que le daría su tiempo y que hablaríamos cuando volviera…la extraño y a mi hijo-simplemente se encogió de hombros y limpio las lágrimas que volvían a salir de sus ojos-La deje sola mama, cuando se supone que era algo que compartiríamos las dos, yo…simplemente la deje sola-miro a su madre, en sus ojos se veía el dolor que sentía y sobre todo el miedo a no poder recuperar a Brittany ni a su hijo-No quiero perderlos-se quedó en silencio, mirando a la nada.

Cariño, sabias que era una gran responsabilidad, ¿Por qué no hablaste con Brittany?-pregunto Maribel.

Santana solo se encogió de hombros-No lo sé, estaba tan ilusionada y pensé que…nada cambiaria-llevo su manos al rostro, se sentía frustrada-No quiero perder a mi familia, no quiero alejarme de mi hijo-sonrió ilusionada-cuando lo vi tan pequeño e indefenso, escuchar el pequeño latido de su corazón, fue simplemente perfecto, Santiago es perfecto-miro a su madre con un brillo en los ojos, Maribel sonrió, solo veía esa mirada cuando Santana hablaba de cierta bailarina rubia.

¿Santiago?-pregunto su madre con una enorme sonrisa.

La latina solo asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-Si, bueno si a Britt le gusta-frunció un poco el ceño.

Le encantara-dijo muy segura Maribel-Tana…-la morena la miro y le indico que continuara-Sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti, eres el mejor regalo que la vida me dio, pero por favor…-miro suplicante a la morena-deja de culparte por los errores que cometimos tu padre y yo, fueron nuestros problemas y fuimos unos tontos al involucrarte de esa manera, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar y enmendar las cosas-Santana la miro un momento, Maribel se acercó y así madre e hija se fundieron en un largo abrazo-Es tarde…-dijo Maribel mirando su reloj cuando se separaron-y mañana iremos de compras, ¿Qué le hace falta a mi pequeño Santy?-pregunto a su hija, Santana se quedó pensando-¡Santana Lopez! ¿No has comprado nada para tu hijo?-dijo casi gritando la otra latina-Definitivamente eres un desastre-le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

No lo había pensado-fue lo único que respondió la morena aun tocando su cabeza por el golpe de su madre.

Hay hija, a veces me sorprendes-Maribel solo negó-Admito que fue romántico eso de cantarle en el Centro Comercial pero…-miro a su hija-¿No crees que tienes que hacer algunos cambios?-arqueo sus cejas esperando que su hija comprendiera, Santana solo frunció el ceño y la miro confundida-Piensa Tana, piensa-dejo un beso sobre su cabeza-Mañana iremos de compras, además, quiero ver a Brittany-se puso de pie mientras llevaba las tazas del café a la cocina.

Iras hasta Arizona-dijo dudosa la morena.

No, Susan me dijo que Brittany regresa el lunes-dijo mirando a su hija que solo abrió la boca por la sorpresa-Que descanses-se despidió de la latina.

Santana se quedó en el sofá pensativa, dos cosas rondaban en su cabeza; Brittany volvería pronto y eso le provocaba un nudo en el estómago, quería verla, besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado, a ella y a su pequeño Santiago; y la palabra "cambios", esa palabra la había asustado demasiado y ahora veía las consecuencias pero no entendía a qué se refería su madre, de pronto sintió algo que rozaba sus pies, bajo su mirada y se encontró con Lord T, sonrió al verlo y ahí fue donde entendió las palabras de su madre. Necesitaba demostrarle a Brittany que los quería de vuelta, que estaba lista para ser mama y compartir esa aventura juntas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios.


	24. Chapter 21

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Brittany caminaba por el aeropuerto mientras empujaba un carrito donde, además de su maleta, cargaba todos los regalos que sus padres le habían hecho a su nieto, miraba hacia todos lados buscando a cierta rubia y castaña que la irían a recoger a su regreso de Arizona, estaba un poco cansada por el viaje y otro poco por el cumulo de emociones que tenía en ese momento; esos días con su familia le habían servido para relajarse un poco, para ordenar sus ideas y prepararse para tener esa conversación con Santana, se despidió de su familia con la promesa de verlos pronto, es decir, en cuanto la fecha del nacimiento del pequeño Lopez estuviera más cerca, pero lo que la tenía verdaderamente nerviosa era la visita de Maribel, el día anterior había hablado con ella, sabía que estaba en Nueva York visitando a Santana y eso la tranquilizo, saber que ella estaba acompañando a su morena, sin embargo quería verla a ella también; aunque deseara tener esa conversación con Santana no podía evitar estar nerviosa porque sabía que irremediablemente la vería esa tarde.

¡Brittany!-escucho el grito a lo lejos, Quinn y Rachel caminaban hacía ella en compañía de sus tres torbellinos, la rubia se acercó para ayudarla con el carrito mientras la pequeña Kat le acariciaba el vientre, la castaña le dio un cálido abrazo y un beso en su mejilla-¿Cansada?-pregunto al ver el rostro de su amiga, la rubia solo asintió y sonrió-Vamos a casa, descansas y nos preparamos para la visita de tu suegra-decía con una sonrisa, la rubia borro la sonrisa de su rostro y los nervios la invadieron de nuevo.

Rachel-la reprendió su rubia esposa por su comentario inoportuno.

¿Qué?-dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros-Sigue siendo su suegra-afirmo viendo a la rubia bailarina.

Me da gusto verte Rachel-afirmo Brittany volviendo a sonreír, agradecía haberse cruzado con ese par en aquella playa, nunca pensó que serían tan importantes para ella.

Sin más, todas caminaron hacia la salida mientras Brittany y Rachel se ponían al día respecto a sus embarazos, la familia de la rubia y muchas otras cosas, más atrás caminaba Quinn con todas las cosas de Brittany y con el teléfono en mano mientras enviaba un mensaje a cierta morena que necesitaba estar informada sobre la llegada de la rubia.

Ese fin de semana había sido agotador para la morena, los nervios porque vería a su rubia bailarina la tenían vuelta loca y el haber pasado todo el fin de semana de compras con su madre la tenía agotada, jamás pensó que un bebe necesitara tanto, mejor dicho, jamás pensó que ella quisiera comprar todo lo que veía para su hijo, así que se había equipado bastante bien para recibir a su pequeño, sin embargo la alegría desaparecía ante la posibilidad de no lograr que la rubia regresara a su departamento y a su vida, no quería desempacar nada de lo que había comprado, aún necesitaba hacer algunos cambios antes de presentarse ante Brittany y pedirle que regresará a casa con ella, para siempre, quería demostrarle que la necesitaba, los necesitaba y que a pesar del miedo, no quería perderse ni un segundo más al lado de ella y su pequeño Santiago.

Vas a desgastar el reloj si lo sigues viendo-Maribel salía de la habitación mientras se colocaba sus aretes y sonreía al ver a su hija tan nerviosa-No hará que pase más rápido el tiempo-dijo negando.

Santana solo la miro y rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio-¿Regresaras al departamento o te llevo al aeropuerto?-se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a la cocina, necesitaba un poco de cafeína para intentar calmarse, su ansiedad se había elevado al recibir el mensaje de Quinn, su bailarina estaba de regreso.

¿Quieres asegurarte de que no regrese?-pregunto Maribel riendo.

No-Santana solo sonrió y contemplo por un momento a su madre-Gracias-dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se acercó para envolverse en un cálido abrazo con ella.

Eres mi hija favorita-susurro Maribel.

Santana sonrió-Soy tu única hija-dijo separándose de su madre.

Cierto-asintió Maribel-Aunque…-dijo pensativa-Brittany también es como mi hija y ahora que lo pienso ella debería ser mi favorita, es quien lleva a mi nieto-termino sonriendo, la latina solo entrecerró los ojos y sonrió negando con la cabeza haciendo reír más a su madre.

El viaje de regreso del aeropuerto transcurrió normal, entre gritos de Quinn para calmar a sus torbellinos, regaños de Rachel a su rubia esposa por regañar a sus retoños y la sonrisa de la rubia de ojos azules ante aquella escena. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, las tres pequeñas Fabray-Berry bajaron de la camioneta y entraron corriendo a la casa en medio de una algarabía por ver quien ganaba, Rachel y Brittany se encaminaron a la casa mientras la rubia de ojos verdes se encargaba del equipaje, al entrar la bailarina no pudo evitar suspirar, se sentía cómoda en aquella casa que la había recibido, pero no era su hogar, aquel que compartía con cierta morena malhumorada que extrañaba demasiado.

Subió las escaleras hacía su habitación para descansar un poco, al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver en medio de su cama un enorme pato de peluche, se llevó una mano a su vientre al sentir como su pequeño comenzaba a moverse, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante aquel regalo, caminó hacía la cama y con una mano acaricio el enorme peluche, se detuvo cuando encontró una tarjeta pegada a él, nerviosa la tomo en sus manos dispuesta a abrirla.

Lo trajo el día que te fuiste-escucho a su espalda, Quinn iba entrando con sus maletas, la rubia la vio y solo pudo sonreír-Dijo que era para Santiago-la rubia entro en la habitación y acomodo el equipaje a un lado de la cama.

¿Santiago?-la bailarina frunció el entrecejo y miro a Quinn esperando una explicación.

Su amiga solo sonrió y señalo su vientre-Dijo que así se llamaba…-continuo.

Su abuelo-susurro Brittany, había abierto la pequeña tarjeta y no pudo evitar una pequeña lágrima al leer el sencillo mensaje _Para mis dos amores_, volvió a llevar una de sus manos a su vientre, al parecer el pequeño Lopez estaba inquieto-Santiago-repitió la rubia y sonrió al sentir las pequeñas pataditas del bebe-Te gusta-afirmo.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, no se equivocó al decirle a Santana que ese nombre le gustaría a la rubia-Te dejo descansar-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Unos ligeros en la puerta hicieron que la bailarina se despertara, estaba agotada y no pudo evitar caer en un profundo sueño, abrió lentamente sus ojos, llevo una mano a su vientre cuando volvió a escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

¡Adelante!-dijo aun somnolienta, vio que la puerta se abría despacio, se enderezo sobre la cama y pudo ver a Rachel haciendo su aparición con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Estabas cansada-afirmo mirando a la rubia que solo asintió mientras bostezaba, la castaña la observo un momento sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Qué hora es?-pregunto la rubia acomodando un poco su desordenada cabellera rubia.

Las 5 de la tarde-Rachel entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a la rubia-Tienes visita-dijo sonriendo.

La rubia frunció el ceño y segundos después abrió los ojos por la sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca-Maribel-dijo en un susurro, la castaña solo asintió-Lo olvide-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación intentando encontrar un poco de ropa para presentarse a su suegra.

Rachel la detuvo-Tranquila-le dijo tomando su mano-Así estas bien-volvió a sonreír.

La rubia solo asintió, vio como Rachel empezaba a caminar hacía la salida pero ella no podía moverse, la castaña volteo para verla y negó sonriendo-Ha venido sola-espero a ver la reacción de la rubia que la miro rápidamente-Santana la trajo y después se fue-dijo.

Brittany se moría por verla pero no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada al saber que no estaba ahí, despacio y con cuidado bajo las escaleras, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar esa risa ya conocida, hacía tiempo que no la veía.

¡Brittany, cariño!-saludo Maribel que rápidamente se puso de pie y camino hacía la rubia para abrazarla y dejarle un beso sobre su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo observo su abultado vientre y su sonrisa se hizo más grande-¡Estas hermosa!-afirmo, acerco su rostro al vientre de la rubia-Hola bebe, soy tu abuela-decía sin dejar de sonreír.

Hola Maribel-la rubia seguía sonriendo y no pudo evitar abrazar de nuevo a esa mujer-Te he extrañado-afirmo sin romper el abrazo.

Esta mujer es genial-se escuchó la voz de Quinn que sonreía ante la escena, ambas la miraron aun sonriendo.

Es el efecto de los Lopez-afirmo Maribel haciendo reír a las demás.

¿Estas segura que Santana es tu hija?-pregunto Rachel mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofá, Quinn la miro recriminándole, su castaña esposa la miro y solo se encogió de hombros-¿Qué?, esta mujer es muy agradable y…-pero fue interrumpida por su rubia esposa.

Cariño, vamos a la cocina-se puso de pie e intento llevarse a Rachel.

Pero…-decía la castaña mientras era llevada por su esposa, lejos de esa sala.

Son divertidas-hablo Maribel, observando como ese par desaparecía de ahí, se sentó en el sofá y le hizo una seña a la rubia para que se sentara junto a ella-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto mirándola con ternura.

La rubia sonrió y solo se encogió de hombros-Bien, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto la rubia, intentaba evitar el tema de Santana.

El viernes, por la noche-sonrió al recordar el encuentro con su hija-Santana no estaba así que convencí al portero para que me dejara entrar-la rubia solo sonreía al imaginar la sorpresa para Santana-¡Tana casi me golpea porque pensó que era un ladrón!-rio-Quien le manda andar de fiesta tan tarde-afirmo, la rubia frunció el ceño ante eso último.

¿Fiesta?-pregunto, sintió como empezaba a molestarse, ¿Cómo era posible que anduviera de fiesta?

Si, era la presentación de Emily en una importante galería-afirmo sonriendo al ver la expresión de la bailarina.

Oh-fue lo único que dijo, lo había olvidado, Maribel permaneció en silencio, observando a la rubia algo pensativa.

Maribel tomo su bolso y sacó una pequeña bolsa de color azul, extendió su mano para entregárselo a la rubia que solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa-Para mi pequeño-dijo sonriendo.

Brittany tomo la bolsa y metió su mano, de ella saco un pequeño conjunto de pantalón y camisa, con una pequeña gorra en color rojo-Es hermoso, gracias, le gustara a Santiago-susurro sin poder evitar emocionarse.

Maribel la miro sorprendida y la rubia solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa-Es un hermoso nombre, es mi nieto y se verá hermoso con cualquier cosa-afirmo haciendo reír a la rubia-Es un Lopez, somos hermosos por naturaleza-la rubia volvió a reír, esa mujer nunca cambiaria y se lo agradecía, le recordaba tanto a Santana, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al recordarla, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Maribel.

Y… ¿Cómo está?-pregunto cabizbaja.

Maribel suspiro-Ella dice que bien…reflexionando-observo a la bailarina que seguía con la mirada baja, delicadamente tomo la mano de Brittany y le dio un ligero apretón para que la mirara-Cariño, ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto, a pesar de saber la situación, necesitaba escuchar a la rubia, esperaba poder ayudarlas a ambas.

Brittany suspiro y limpio una pequeña lágrima que salía sin ser invitada-Ella… ¿no te lo dijo?-pregunto.

Sí, pero quiero saber cómo te sientes tú-señalo a la bailarina y volvió a quedar en silencio, esperando a que la chica se sintiera lista para hablar.

La rubia suspiro profundamente, inevitablemente los recuerdos de esos últimos meses volvieron a su mente produciéndole tristeza-Me hizo sentir que no le importaba nuestro hijo…-bajo su mirada hacía sus piernas donde reposaba el pequeño traje que Maribel le había regalado a su pequeño-Que no estaba lista para formar una familia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo Maribel?-miro a su suegra, esperando una respuesta, Maribel solo bajo la mirada, se sentía responsable de las inseguridades de su hija-Simplemente me dejó sola, sentí que la había obligado a dar un paso al que no se sentía preparada-limpió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a Maribel-¿Por qué no fue sincera conmigo desde un inicio?-llevo sus manos a su vientre para dejar una suave caricia sobre el, respiro profundamente e intento sonreír.

¿La amas?-pregunto Maribel.

La rubia solo sonrió-Cada día la amo más…y no dudo de su amor, solo….-suspiro y observo hacía la nada-Necesito sentirme segura, saber que de verdad quiere formar una familia conmigo, que está dispuesta a tomar el riesgo…-suspiro-que no me dejara sola de nuevo, no quiero que Santiago pase por eso-finalizo viendo a la mujer frente a ella, Maribel acerco su mano y limpió la mejilla de la rubia quitando esas pequeñas lágrimas.

Maribel no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecía que esa rubia hubiese aparecido en la vida de su testaruda y malhumorada hija, no podía desear a otra persona para que compartiera su vida con Santana y sabía que Brittany no pudo elegir a mejor persona-¿Le darías otra oportunidad?-pregunto.

Brittany suspiro, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió-Siempre-fue su respuesta haciendo sonreír a Maribel que también había derramado algunas lágrimas, ambas rieron y limpiaron sus rostros para después abrazarse pero el sonido de un claxon hizo que se asustaran y se separaran, Maribel solo rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Brittany la miró confundida.

Algún día terminara con mi paciencia-dijo Maribel, la rubia se tensó al momento de darse cuenta que Santana estaba afuera esperando a su madre-Te dejo cariño, Santana me llevará al aeropuerto, volveré pronto, quiero estar cuando este pequeño decida salir-sonrió tocando el vientre de la rubia, se puso de pie, Brittany aún seguía sentada en el sofá, intentando calmar sus nervios-Tranquila, no es necesario que la veas hoy-estas palabras hicieron que la rubia volvieran en sí, miro a Maribel y sonrió-Volveré pronto-dijo acariciando el vientre de la bailarina.

Santana esperaba afuera de la casa, jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa por la posibilidad de ver a su bailarina, sin soportarlo más bajo del auto, iba a caminar hacía la casa cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su madre acompañada de Brittany, ambas sonreían y platicaban animadamente, la morena se quedó de pie, observando esa escena, sin querer una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro, aún no podía creer que las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida se llevaran tan bien y ver esa sonrisa en la rubia siempre la había deslumbrado, sin poder evitarlo clavo su mirada en ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza y sonriendo aún más al ver su vientre abultado, parecía que había crecido demasiado en este tiempo, al levantar la vista sintió como su corazón de acelero al cruzar su mirada con Brittany, por un momento la rubia la miro seria y eso provoco temor en la morena, un miedo que duro unos pocos segundos al ver como la rubia le sonreía, a ella, después de ese tiempo por fin su bailarina volvía a sonreírle; Maribel solo era una alegre espectadora de ese pequeño encuentro de miradas y sonrisas, y sin poder evitarlo ella también sonrió.

La latina se moría por correr y abrazar a la rubia pero se detuvo, sabía que primero necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas antes de pedirle a la rubia que volviera al departamento, necesitaba unos días más, no sabía cómo iba a soportarlo pero tenía que asegurarse de que Brittany volviera a sentirse segura a su lado, tenía que demostrarle que no la dejaría nunca, ni a ella ni a su pequeño, estaba dispuesta a mostrarle a la rubia que quería una familia con ella para siempre, así que se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto con su mano para saludar a Brittany que extrañada devolvió el saludo mientras veía como Santana volvía a entrar al auto. Observo a lo lejos como su madre se despedía de la rubia, al ver que se acercaba encendió el motor y suspiro mirando hacia atrás en el auto.

¿Por qué no te has acercado?-pregunto Maribel apenas entró al auto.

Porque me lanzaría a besarla y nadie podría detenerme-sonrió mirando a su madre que solo rodo los ojos-Necesito arreglar algunas cosas antes de hablar con ella-solo se encogió de hombros y hecho a andar el auto.

¿Trajiste mi equipaje?-pregunto Maribel, Santana solo asintió-¿Qué pasa Santana?-pregunto al ver la seriedad en su rostro.

Necesito pedirte un favor-miro a su madre que esperaba que continuara, cuando un maullido hizo que volteara, percatándose que en el asiento trasero se encontraba Lord T en una jaula para viaje, Maribel solo sonrió, esperaba que pronto esa rubia volviera a casa con su hija.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? espero sus comentarios, saludos.


	25. Chapter 22

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Brittany permaneció de pie, observando como el auto desaparecía frente a ella, una extraña sensación la invadió ante la reacción de la morena, tenía la esperanza de que, al menos, se acercara a saludarla; sin poder evitarlo, demasiadas dudas comenzaron a surgir en su mente-¿Será que..-susurro, inmediatamente negó con la cabeza ante esa posibilidad, pensando que tal vez la morena ya no estaba interesada en ella, tal vez había tardado demasiado en querer escucharla y ahora que se sentía lista, tal vez Santana ya no quería volver con ella, un miedo comenzó a invadirla sin poder evitarlo.

¿Todo bien?-la voz de Quinn hizo que despertara, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto asustada, la rubia de ojos verdes se acercó observando hacía donde la otra rubia miraba.

Si-dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada un poco triste.

¿No te agrado la visita de Maribel?-pregunto la rubia sin entender.

Brittany intento sonreír y solo negó-Imposible, a esa mujer la adoro-afirmo-Es solo que…-volvió a quedarse pensativa.

¿Hablaste con Santana?-la rubia miro a la bailarina que solo negó aún más triste, había observado sin querer la escena desde su ventana, al intentar alejar a su esposa que insistía en ver qué pasaba.

Solo me saludo y volvió al auto-dijo la rubia confundida-Ni siquiera intento acercarse-miro a la rubia que estaba a su lado como intentando que ella le diera una respuesta-¿Y si ya no quiere resolver las cosas?-pregunto asustada.

Quinn solo sonrió y negó-Esa morena se muere por ti y por él-dijo señalando su vientre-Tal vez solo tenían prisa…-se encogió de hombros-Tenía que llevar a Maribel al aeropuerto ¿cierto?-pregunto.

Si, tal vez-dijo más animada la bailarina.

Ambas volvieron a la casa, la rubia de ojos verdes era la encargada de la cena para todas las mujeres que había en su casa, a pesar de que Rachel quería ayudar, su esposa no la dejaba insistiéndole que tenía que descansar.

¡LUCY FABRAY-BERRY ALEJATE DE ESA VAJILLA!-grito apenas entro en la casa, provocando la sonrisa de la rubia.

Madre e hija caminaban por el aeropuerto, en dirección a la sala donde tendría que salir Maribel, la latina llevaba el equipaje de su madre, mientras Maribel cargaba la jaula en la que iba Lord T. llegó el momento de abordar el avión, cuando escucharon que anunciaban su salida.

Llámame cuando llegues-dijo la latina mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Si, mama-rio Maribel, le causaba ternura esa faceta de su hija, tan preocupada por ella, en realidad siempre se preocupaba por los que quería.

La morena solo rodo los ojos fastidiada pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa al imaginar a su hijo pronunciando esa sencilla palabra. Se acercó a la jaula de Lord T, el gato ni se percataba que iría de viaje, se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Te veré luego amigo-dijo mientras colaba un dedo en una de los agujeros para acariciarlo-Sí aún sigues vivo, te dejare volver para jugar con Santy-dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, su madre solo negaba y reía, definitivamente esa nueva faceta de su hija le encantaba-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada y frunciendo el ceño.

Eres demasiado cursi-afirmo su madre. Se volvieron a abrazar cuando escucharon la última llamada para abordar-Te veré pronto-dejo un beso en la mejilla de su hija y sonrió-Quiero ver que tan cursi y melosa llegas a ser cuando nazca mi nieto-afirmo volviendo a reír. Santana solo rodo los ojos fastidiada pero agradecía la aparición de su madre en el momento justo.

La bailarina se encontraba en su habitación, había sido un día agotador, sin embargo no podía dejar de sonreír al escuchar los gritos de Quinn y sus hijas que se encontraban jugando en el jardín. Antes de meterse en la cama se acercó al enorme pato que se encontraba sobre un pequeño sofá, lo acarició y sonrió de nuevo al imaginar a su latina cargando el enorme peluche, necesitaba verla, escucharla, volver a sentirla cerca pero sentía que la morena necesitaba dar el primer paso, volvió a la cama para leer un momento y descansar, cuando el teléfono sobre el pequeño buro a un costado, comenzó a sonar.

_"Cada día estas más hermosa, te amo" S_

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con esas cortas palabras, ese sencillo mensaje despejo en segundos las dudas que la habían asaltado al ver la actitud de Santana, tecleo rápidamente una respuesta pero se detuvo, observo de nuevo lo que había escrito y un pequeño temor volvió a invadirla, no quería apresurar las cosas y sentía la necesidad de que fuera ella quien la buscara, quien le demostrara que de verdad quería esta para siempre con ella y con su hijo, recordó la mirada de Santana esa tarde, esa mirada que siempre era única y exclusivamente para ella, ahí estaba a pesar de la distancia, sonrió y apretó el botón de enviar.

Santana entraba a su departamento, al entrar noto la calma en la que se encontraba y no le agrado, esos pocos días con su madre la habían animado, pero al verse de nuevo sola en ese enorme departamento sintió un vació que solo una persona podría volver a llenar, sonrió al recordarla de pie junto a su madre, tan hermosa como siempre pero con un brillo especial; el sonido de su teléfono la despertó y sonrió aún más cuando vio la respuesta a su mensaje.

_"Gracias por el regalo, a Santiago le encantara, te extraño" B_

Sintió como su corazón se aceleró, su rubia había aceptado el nombre para su hijo y esas últimas palabras le devolvían el ánimo que segundos antes había perdido en la soledad de ese departamento, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro mientras caminaba hacía la habitación que ocupaba como oficina, lentamente abrió la puerta y suspiro profundamente.

_Necesitamos acondicionar una habitación para el bebe-la rubia vio como la cara se Santana paso de la confusión a la molestia._

_Santana solo suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos-Britt es solo una habitación, podemos hablarlo después-la morena intento acercarse para besar de nuevo a la bailarina pero esta la detuvo, Santana cerro los ojos y se regañó a si misma por sus palabras, esta noche le tocaría dormir en ese sofá._

_¿Solo una habitación?-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Santana-No Santana, ¡es la habitación de nuestro bebe!-Brittany comenzó a levantar el tono de su voz, mientras su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_No quise decir eso Britt-la morena no sabía que decir para evitar las reacciones de su novia, últimamente no sabía cómo hacerlo._

_¡Pues no parece Santana!-Brittany se levantó del sofá, con sus manos trato de limpiar sus mejillas-¿Cuando quieres que lo hablemos? ¿Cuándo vaya a irse a la universidad?-fue lo último que dijo Brittany antes de irse a la habitación dando un fuerte portazo al cerrarla._

Te llevas el premio a la estupidez-susurro la morena, entro a la habitación y comenzó a ordenar todo en cajas, necesitaba esa habitación desocupada, totalmente limpia y acondicionada para su hijo, esa sería la habitación para su pequeño Santiago, tenía que tener todo listo en unos días, necesitaba hablar pronto con su rubia y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de algunas personas, unas menos desagradables que otras pero tenía que demostrarle a Brittany que estaba lista y la quería de vuelta en su hogar.

Las horas pasaron rápido, estaba tan entretenida ordenando todo para llevarlo a su consultorio que parecía que el sueño no se haría presente esa noche, por fin se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, observo todo detenidamente y suspiro satisfecha con una sonrisa en su rostro, la primera etapa estaba hecha, esa habitación incluso parecía más grande a pesar que aún faltaba sacar unos muebles, ya tenía todo listo para preparar esa habitación, solo tenía que esperar a que trajeran las cosas de la tienda para bebes, pero era algo que no quería hacer sola, así que sonrió y cerro la habitación, en espera de su rubia para poder empezar.

Agotada se sentó en la sala, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era de madrugada, necesitaba descansar un poco para después continuar con otra parte de su plan para demostrarle a Brittany que estaba lista, a pesar del miedo, estaba preparada; con la imagen de Brittany y su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo se quedó profundamente dormida en el sofá.

La actividad en la casa Fabray-Berry había comenzado muy temprano, Rachel preparaba el desayuno mientras Quinn terminaba de arreglar a Kat, Lucy y Beth se alistaba para que su madre rubia las llevara a la escuela y después ella partiera a su agencia de autos; Brittany ayudaba a la castaña, con casi siete meses de embarazo ya se les dificultaba un poco el ser tan ágiles; la bailarina observaba como cada movimiento en esa casa era como una perfecta maquina cuyos engranes encajaban adecuadamente para su funcionamiento, esos día viviendo con ellas podía observar como Rachel y Quinn se apoyaban mutuamente y como la rubia se desvivía por sus hijas y su esposa, no entendía como la paciencia de la rubia de ojos verdes no terminaba, ni ante las más locas travesuras de sus hijas, de pie junto a la cocina observaba atentamente, Quinn llegaba con la pequeña Kat en brazos y la acomodaba en su silla, se aceraba a Rachel y dejaba un tierno beso en sus labios, enseguida la atmosfera era interrumpida por la algarabía que hacían Beth y Lucy, así el desayuno transcurrió entre risas y algunos regaños de Quinn a sus hijas y a Rachel que les seguía el juego, Brittany no podía evitar sonreír al imaginarse una casa así en algunos años, solo que en su sueño había un niño y dos niñas más, pero sobre todo una hermosa latina a su lado.

Niñas a lavarse los dientes-dijo Rachel a Beth y Lucy, la rubia bailarina despertó de sus sueños mientras la castaña y sus hijas salían de la cocina.

Brittany observo a Quinn que seguía ayudando a Kat a terminar su desayuno, la ternura con la que miraba a la pequeña y la paciencia que parecía infinita-¿Cómo lo hacen Quinn?-pregunto haciendo que la rubia la mirara un poco extrañada.

¿Cómo hacemos qué?-pregunto un poco confundida.

¿Cómo hacen que la maternidad parezca tan sencilla? ¿Cuál es el secreto?- pregunto mirando fijamente a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Sin poder evitarlo Quinn río demasiado fuerte, haciendo que la pequeña Kat también riera sin saber porque su madre reía, Brittany solo frunció el ceño haciendo que Quinn dejara de reír-Perdóname-dijo un poco apenada, se quedó pensando un momento y volvió a sonreír-No hay una fórmula secreta-miro a Kat, volvió su mirada a la rubia y solo se encogió de hombros-Yo simplemente…hago lo que mis instintos me dicen que haga-finalizo.

La bailarina no lograba entender-Pero… ¿cómo sabes que tus instintos no te están llevando por un lado equivocado?-pregunto totalmente preocupada, a veces tenía la sensación de no poder llevar a cabo esa tarea y en esos momentos entendía a Santana y sus miedos, provocándole cierto malestar al no haberla entendido totalmente, aunque sabía que la actitud de la morena no había sido la mejor, ahora la entendía.

Quinn volvió a mirar a su hija de tan solo cuatro años y suspiro-Brittany…la maternidad es algo compleja, a veces nos toca tomar decisiones que no son fáciles pero siempre son las acertadas- sonrió y se llevó una mano a su corazón-A veces solo debemos escucharlo-miro a la rubia que seguía un poco pensativa-Te diré la verdad-esto hizo que la bailarina la mirara esperando una respuesta-No todo será color de rosa, te tocara lidiar con los arranques de rabia y que te tiren la puerta en la cara o te griten que te odia-Quinn simplemente se encogió de hombros.

La cara de Brittany era de total asombro-Que fuerte, ¿A qué edad ocurre eso?-pregunto muy preocupada.

A los cinco años-dijo una Quinn muy sonriente.

La bailarina solo trago saliva y abrió sus ojos enormemente, llevo su mano a su vientre-Ay no-dijo en un susurro y muy preocupada.

Quinn volvió a reír ante la cara de Brittany-Descuida, lo harás muy bien, tú y Santana serán unas madres maravillosas-dijo suavemente mientras la tomaba de la mano para despejar cualquier duda o preocupación. Al escuchar eso Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír, ella estaba totalmente segura que su latina sería una excelente madre.

La entrada de Beth a la cocina las hizo sonreír-Mami, no encuentro mi suéter-miro fijamente a su rubia madre.

Quinn se puso de pie y tomo en brazos a Kat-Te apuesto que está debajo de tu cama-miro a la bailarina y sonrió-Siempre está debajo de su cama-afirmo para después salir de la cocina junto a sus hijas.

Brittany sonrió divertida, definitivamente esas mujeres eran unas excelentes madres, siempre al pendiente de sus tres hijas, aún se preguntaba cómo le haría ahora que serían cuatro, pero no dejaba de asombrarla el brillo que siempre tenían en sus ojos al verlas, incluso en sus travesuras, la rubia solo suspiro-Espero ser así de buena yo también-susurro mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Santana regresaba a su departamento, después de un agotador día de mudanza a su consultorio y dejar todo en orden, de asegurarse que sus muebles fueran llevados en perfecto estado, de estar al pendiente de que el cuarto de su hijo quedara perfectamente tapizado de color azul con pequeños patos y osos, de un día de compras en tiendas de bebe, ropa, accesorios, libros y de invertir tiempo en la elección de un importante regalo para la rubia; había decidido tomarse unos días para continuar con su plan, aún tenía un par de detalles que arreglar y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de dos rubias, una más desagradable que la otra pero eran necesarias.

Se sentó en el sofá, después de haberse dado un baño y con su pijama, antes de adentrarse en su lectura sobre bebes, tomo su teléfono, necesitaba darle las buenas noches a Brittany y a su pequeño Santy.

_Que tengas dulces sueños, te amo y te extraño, en realidad los extraños a los dos. S_

Volvió a colocar su teléfono a un lado y tomó el libro que acababa de comprar "Que esperar cuando estas esperando", estaba totalmente concentrada y sorprendida de todo lo que estaba descubriendo, en algún punto al leer sobre la importancia de atender a la futura madre y ayudar a que sus emociones se mantengan tranquilas, se regañaba a si misma al darse cuenta de cómo había hecho sentir a la rubia.

Sin poder evitarlo una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-Ya puedes oírme-dijo en un susurro al terminar de leer los cambios y la evolución del bebe al estar en el séptimo mes de embarazo, Brittany ya estaba cerca de ese séptimo mes y su corazón se aceleró al descubrir que su pequeño Santiago ya podía escucharla, se moría de ganas por hablarle y cantarle mientras acariciaba el vientre de su rubia.

El sonido de su teléfono la saco de su sueño, frunció el ceño al ver de quien era el mensaje pero lo borro al darse cuenta que era la información que estaba esperando.

Al menos haces algo bien Fabray-susurro mientras tomaba el teléfono del departamento y comenzaba a marcar.

Brittany salía del baño, necesitaba descansar, así que sin perder más tiempo se metió en la cama, se dio cuenta que su teléfono anunciaba un mensaje y rápidamente lo tomo, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer al ver el mensaje y sobre todo quien era la dueña de esas palabras, rápidamente se dispuso a responder.

_Te amo y también te extrañamos. B_

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo, tomo el libro que había en su buro "Que esperar cuando estas esperando" mientras colocaba unos audífonos en su vientre con algo de música para su pequeño Santiago, una pequeña manía que había adquirido desde que leyó que ya podía escuchar y desde que su doctora le confirmo que eso relajaba al bebe.

Santana sonrió al recibir el mensaje de su bailarina, suspiro profundamente mientras se acostaba en su cama y acomodaba la alarma de su despertador con algo de molestia-¿Por qué a las 5 de la mañana?-se preguntó-Es tu culpa Santana, espero aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada-seguía reprendiéndose, pero sabía que era necesario.

* * *

Espero que la historia les este gustando, saludos.


	26. Chapter 23 I

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Estar a las 5 de la mañana en medio de Central Park no era algo agradable, mucho menos para Santana, levantarse tan temprano no era precisamente su fuerte, sin embargo el ánimo de concluir esa parte de su plan para presentarse ante su rubia bailarina le ayudaba a mantenerse despierta, además de las tres tazas con café que bebió antes de salir; el clima era algo freso, el otoño estaba en sus inicios y se podía ver como las hojas comenzaban a tener ese color amarillento y algunas caían ya de los arboles; con las manos dentro de su chamarra deportiva permanecía atenta a todos lados en espera de la responsable de haberla levantado tan temprano, miro su reloj con desesperación, ya habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora acordada, afortunadamente ya había otros corredores alrededor del enorme parque.

¡Demonios!-bufo la morena, comenzaba a molestarse y el clima frío no le ayudaba a mantener el buen humor-Suficiente-volvió a quejarse al ver que ya eran 45 minutos de retraso, decidida comenzó a caminar para volver a su auto.

¿A dónde vas Lopez?-escucho detrás de ella, se detuvo y se giró lentamente, ahí frente a ella se encontraba Sue Silvester, con su típico traje deportivo, aquel que siempre observó en las pocas veces que llego al curso con Brittany, cruzada de brazos y con esa sonrisa arrogante que vio desde la primera vez.

¡Llevo esperando 45 minutos!-se quejó bastante molesta y señalando su reloj.

Sue solo sonrío más y camino hacía la morena-Deja de quejarte-la miro fijamente y la señalo-Si estoy aquí ayudándote, es porque tu rubia me pareció agradable-sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

Santana relajo su postura ante el recuerdo de Brittany, dio un hondo suspiro y asintió-Bien, ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?-aún no entendía que hacía en medio de Central Park, pudieron reunirse en el salón donde Sue impartía los cursos.

La mujer rubia observo su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la mañana, saco de su bolsillo un cronometro y un silbato, la morena la miraba extrañada y frunciendo el ceño-Darás 10 vueltas al parque, trotando-miro seriamente a la latina.

Santana abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¡¿Qué?!-aún no entendía-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el curso?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos-Solo necesito saber cómo ayudar a Brittany a respirar en el parto y tal vez saber cómo cambiar un pañal-se quejó.

Sue dio un paso al frente y quedo cerca de la morena, era visible su altura pero aun así la mirada retadora de Santana no desaparecía, lentamente la instructora acerco el cronometro frente al rostro de la morena-Mi curso, mis reglas-afirmo mientras daba un clic para que el cronometro comenzara a avanzar-Mueve tu trasero si quieres ese diploma para mostrárselo a la rubia-finalizo mirando fijamente a la morena.

Santana entrecerró los ojos, escucho el sonido del silbato que Sue Silvester sonaba con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro; suspiro con frustración y sin preguntar más, comenzó a correr ante la atenta mirada de la instructora.

El reloj despertador marcaba las 7:05 am, la luz comenzaba a aparecer por la ventana, había sido una noche un poco ajetreada ya que el pequeño Santiago había estado algo inquieto, además una pequeña punzada en el bajo vientre no había dejado descansar a Brittany, en un par de días cumpliría siete meses de embarazo y dormir de costado se estaba convirtiendo en la única manera de lograr descansar, se levantó con dificultad de la cama mientras colocaba su mano en su vientre sintiendo aun la incomodidad y esa pequeña molestia; decidió bajar a la cocina y comenzar a ayudar a Rachel con el desayuno y no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de la algarabía que ya se escuchaba en la planta baja de la casa, coloco sus pantuflas, se puso su bata y se recogió el cabello en una sencilla coleta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

¡Beth no molestes a tu hermana!-la voz inconfundible de Rachel se escuchó mientras la bailarina se acercaba a la cocina.

¡Buen día!-saludo la rubia.

¡Buenos días tía Britt!-saludo la pequeña Lucy con una gran sonrisa, se puso de pie y se acercó para tocar el vientre de la rubia-Hola Santy-saludo la pequeña haciendo sonreír a su madre y a Brittany.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto Quinn al ver la cara de Brittany un poco pálida.

La rubia solo asintió y termino por sentarse en el pequeño comedor de la cocina y escuchando atentamente el relato de las aventuras de la pequeña Lucy, era como ver a una mini Rachel pero con una energía diez veces más grande.

Santana intentaba controlar su respiración mientras se sostenía apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas e intentando comprender cómo le iba a servir haber estado corriendo como loca alrededor del parque, haber hecho abdominales y varios ejercicios más, en el nacimiento de su hijo.

Y…ahora…me…darás…mi diploma-dijo la morena agitada y mirando a la instructora que solo sonreía.

Cuando completes el curso-sonrió mientras arqueaba perfectamente una ceja, se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

La latina frunció el ceño y se enderezo-¡Espera!-grito al ver a la mujer alejarse, respiro profundamente y haciendo un esfuerzo corrió detrás de ella-¿Estás loca?-dijo molesta cuando observo como Silvester cruzaba la calle y entraba en un enorme edificio. Santana se detuvo un momento hasta que se percató que estaba afuera del mismo edificio donde asistían al curso.

_Sue volvió a sonreír, miro a Brittany que volvía a mirar al piso, se dirigió de nuevo a toda la clase-En mi curso, siempre hay un papa o una mama primerizos...-miro a Santana que volvía a verla fijamente y se cruzaba de brazos-Que creen no es necesario aprender porque es "simplemente un bebe"-Sue hizo un gesto con sus dedos imitando hacer una comillas- Aunque lo único que demuestran...-miro fijamente a Santana- es que se mueren del miedo a equivocarse con ese bebe del que se harán responsables...-Sue miro a Brittany que levanto la mirada y dibujo una sonrisa, parecía agradecerle a la mujer su comentario- Y terminan siendo de poca ayuda para las futuras mamas-termino de decir la instructora_

Santana solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, respiro profundamente y entro en el edificio, subió las escaleras con pesadez, jamás pensó volver a correr tanto y por alguna extraña razón esa mujer y sus constantes gritos mientras corría le recordaban sus días en la preparatoria como porrista y a su loca entrenadora.

¡Estás loca!-fue lo único que atino a decir la morena cuando al llegar al salón se encontró con Sue Silvester colocándose un vientre falso sobre su traje deportivo.

La instructora frunció el ceño y se acercó a la morena-Mi curso…-quiso decir.

Si, si-interrumpió Santana-"Mi curso, mis reglas"-dijo imitando la voz de la otra mujer y cruzándose de brazos-No pienso practicar contigo-aseguro.

Silvester observo su reloj y sonrió-Solo tienes dos horas para aprobar MI curso-afirmo-Así que si quieres llevarle ese diploma a la rubia será mejor que empecemos-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otro salón, se detuvo en la entrada y volteó a ver a Santana que seguía de pie y cruzada de brazos, puso su silbato en la boca-¡Mueve tu trasero!-grito antes de sonar el silbato.

Santana se sorprendió al entrar en el otro salón _"Parece un campo de batalla"_ pensó al ver todo lo que había, varias mesas colocadas una al lado de la otra, en una había una manta, algunos pañales y talco, en otra había una bañera para bebes, en otra había también una manta y lo que parecía ser un pequeño conjunto de ropa, del otro lado del salón se encontraba una colchoneta donde practicaban las posiciones de relajación para el momento del parto, la morena frunció el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada.

Son parte del curso-dijo la mujer rubia-lo sabrías si hubieses estado en todas las sesiones-afirmo mirándola a los ojos, Santana solo suspiro y bajo sus brazos, eso había sido un golpe bajo, suficiente tenía con su conciencia.

Bien-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban los pañales-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto mientras observaba con cuidado, sin querer una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse a su bebe usando aquellos curiosos pañales con ositos.

Aprenderá tres cosas básicas-comenzó a decir Sue.

La expresión de Santana era totalmente diferente, tenía puesta toda su atención en esa mujer y no pretendía fallar ni un solo intento.

Sue comenzó a señalar con sus dedos-Primero, como cambiar un pañal; segundo, como bañar un bebe y tercero como colocarle la ropa-finalizo-Espero que en alguna seas útil a la rubia-dijo burlándose, Santana solo entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a subir las mangas de su sudadera deportiva haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

Comencemos-dijo firmemente la morena mientras estiraba sus brazos y movía su cuello para relajarse.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban rápidamente, al menos esa era la perspectiva de Santana, sus manos frías, las pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su frente, el extraño muñeco que estaba sobre la mesa que intentaba parecer un bebe y hacía unos ruidos extraños, la mirada fija y los constantes ruidos del silbato de Sue Silvester, además que los benditos pañales se rompían uno tras otro y ahora que por fin había podido colocarlo correctamente, la estúpida tapa del talco no abría.

_Maldito Karma-_pensó la morena, su poca paciencia estaba bajo cero y su mal humor podría romper los límites permitidos.

20 segundos-dijo Silvester mientras se llevaba el silbato a la boca y sonreía, definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con esa pobre mujer-¿Cómo era?-pregunto llevándose la mano a la barbilla-Ha sí, "Que tan difícil puede ser cambiar un pañal"-imito la voz de la morena.

¡Estúpido talco!-dijo desesperada por abrirlo, el muñeco comenzó a llorar y a moverse haciendo que el pañal, que por fin había colocado correctamente, se moviera-No te muevas-susurro Santana mientras seguía forzando la tapadera del envase-Por favor-volvió a insistir al pequeño bebe robot-¡Abre, maldita sea!-grito agitando de nuevo el envase y jalando la tapadera tan fuerte que logro abrirla haciendo que el contenido se esparciera sobre su rostro, llegando a su cabello y a su boca, dejando una gran nube blanca a su alrededor, Santana comenzó a mover sus manos para disipar esa nube blanca y a toser por la gran cantidad de talco que había entrado a su boca, después de un momento de silencio la ruidosa carcajada de Sue Silvester se escuchó.

Hay Lopez, eres un desastre-afirmo la instructora intentando controlar sus risas ante la imagen de una morena espolvoreada de talco en el rostro y cabello, rodo los ojos y camino hacía su oficina, esa era la última prueba e iba a dar su veredicto.

La espera a fuera de la oficina de Sue Silvester la hacía sentirse como si estuviera en la preparatoria de nuevo, estaba nerviosa y su uña era la que pagaba las consecuencias _No me fue tan mal, ¿O sí?_ Se preguntó mientras observaba atentamente la puerta de la oficina, había tenido algunos fallos, casi se electrocuta con el pequeño bebe robot al meterlo en la bañera y termino dejándolo dentro mientras se hundía y le salía humo por la cabeza; afortunadamente Silvester tenía varios de esos bebes, pero no conto con que fueran tan frágiles y cuando intentaba colocarle la camiseta termino sacándole un brazo a su bebe robot número dos y ni habla del intento número tres, aún olía a talco de bebe y sus cejas se veían todavía un poco blancas.

Definitivamente soy un desastre-susurro con cansancio y sonrió con un poco de tristeza, _¿Cómo voy a ayudar a Britt?_ Se preguntó desilusionada. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse hasta que vio a Sue Silvester frente a ella, con sus manos detras y con una expresión en el rostro nada agradable.

En todos mis años de experiencia-dijo mirando fijamente a la morena-Jamás le he negado a alguien un diploma-finalizo.

Santana solo bajo la mirada y sintió como la desilusión la invadió, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos siendo eliminada rápidamente, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

* * *

¿Que tal? Unos capítulos más y llegamos al final.


	27. Chapter 23 II

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto firmemente la instructora, la latina se detuvo sin voltearse-Es verdad, fuiste un completo desastre…-la morena se volteó, no estaba de humor como para soportar algún otro comentario de esa mujer-Déjame terminar…-pidió al ver que la morena tenía intenciones de reclamar, Santana solo se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, no quería que aquella mujer la viera llorar-No lograste hacer tres sencillas cosas, además que no me ayudaste a relajarme mientras tocabas mi falso vientre-afirmo, el rostro de Santana mostraba tristeza mientras miraba al piso-Sin embargo…-dio un paso hacía la morena-Santana, será una buena madre y no necesitas de un tonto diploma-la morena la miro sorprendida, Sue la miro a los ojos y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro-Tú hijo solo necesita de tu amor- Y eso, estoy completamente segura, lo tiene desde el primer momento que supiste de su existencia, solo estabas asustada-sonriendo le extendió a Santana su ansiado diploma, la morena la miro sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír-No dejes que el miedo sea más grande que el amor por tu familia-finalizo la instructora.

Santana tomo el diploma y lo observo, suspiro y volvió a sonreír por las palabras de aquella mujer-Gracias-susurro conmovida, no necesitaba ese papel, solo quería pasar el resto de su vida junto aquella rubia bailarina y con su pequeño Santiago, deseaba poder aprender junto a la rubia y vivir juntas la aventura de la maternidad, como le decía Brittany, sorpresivamente para la instructora, Santana le dio un fuerte abrazo.

¿Por qué me hiciste correr en el parque?-pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras caminaban a la salida del edificio.

Solo quería divertirme-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

Pagaré los muñecos-dijo de pronto preocupada ante de salir.

Sue solo sonrió-No te preocupes, no ha llegado quien rompa el record de cinco bebes robots en una sesión de Quinn Fabray-dijo, Santana solo abrió enormemente los ojos y acto seguido, ambas rompieron en una sonora carcajada.

La agencia de autos de Quinn era reconocida en la ciudad, sobre todo por sus grandiosas promociones y por la atención personalizada de la propietaria, Santana caminaba por la agencia en busca de la rubia de ojos verdes pero no lograba encontrarla, además que los empleados vestían curiosos disfraces de hallowen, mientras intentaba localizar a la rubia observaba las camionetas familiares que había, una llamo su atención primero por el color negro y porque se veía espaciosa, comenzó a observarla, acaricio lentamente el exterior y se acercó a una de las puertas para abrirla, sonrió cuando la vio por dentro, tenía el espacio perfecto para una familia grande, además que tenía el lugar adecuado para colocar una silla para bebes.

Es una Chevrolet Orlando-escucho una voz detrás y rápidamente volteo, frunció el ceño pero cuando se dio cuenta quien le hablaba solo atino a llevarse una mano a la boca para no reír-Ideal para familias extensas-termino de decir la rubia de ojos verdes que vestía un disfraz de vampiro, su cara cubierta de una pintura blanca, un delineador negro en sus ojos y unos colmillos dibujados en su boca.

¿Fabray?-pregunto la morena intentando no reírse.

La rubia sonrió y asintió-¿Cómo te fue con Silvester?-pregunto entusiasmada.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras de su bolso sacaba su reconocimiento-Esa mujer está loca pero es muy sabia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué haces vestida así?-guardo su diploma y señalo a la rubia de pies a cabeza.

Es por la temporada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Y bien-señalo la camioneta-¿Te la llevas?-dijo sonriendo y mirando a la latina que volvía a ver la enorme camioneta-Es una de las más seguras, con mucho espacio para la familia-Quinn hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír, le agradaba como sonaba esa palabra y no pudo evitar imaginar futuros paseos con su bailarina y su hijo en esa camioneta, miro a Quinn y entrecerró los ojos-¿Aceptas autos a cambio?-pregunto sonriendo y viendo las llaves de su convertible en su mano, Quinn solo asintió mientras sonreía con esos extraños colmillos dibujaos en su rostro.

Necesito pedirte un último favor-pidió la morena cuando salían de la agencia de autos.

Claro-dijo emocionada la rubia de ojos verdes.

Necesito que mañana me dejes cuidar a tus hijas-dijo juntando sus manos a manera de súplica.

¿Estás loca?-la rubia abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

¡Por favor!-insistió Santana-Necesito mostrarle a Brittany que puedo ser responsable-finalizo mirando a la rubia vampiresa-Por favor-volvió a insistir ante el silencio de Quinn.

¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo?-pregunto la ojiverde.

Te prometo que las cuidare, puedo hacerlo, ¡por favor!-insistió la morena.

¡Son mis hijas!-enfatizo Quinn-¡Las tres!-insistió-¡Al mismo tiempo!-volvió a agregar.

¡Por favor!-suplico de nuevo-Rachel no se enterara-dijo.

¡No me preocupa Rachel!-la rubia rasco su cabeza-¡Me preocupas tú!-miro a la morena y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír, tomo a la morena por los hombros que la veía con el ceño fruncido y suspiro-Suerte con las niñas Fabray-Berry-finalizó haciendo sonreír a la morena, ahora solo faltaba que Brittany aceptara su invitación.

Un día agotador, así lo definía Brittany mientras se metía en la cama, miro el reloj y apenas marcaba las 9:30 pm y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, ni cuando terminaba sus clases de baile se sentía tan exhausta, pero teniendo en cuenta sus siete meses de embarazo ese cansancio parecía normal, además que su espalda la estaba matando y esa punzada en su bajo vientre seguía apareciendo. Reviso su teléfono antes de acostarse, no había recibido ni un solo mensaje de Santana, pensó un momento en enviarle uno pero no fue necesario, su rostro dibujo una pequeña sonrisa cuando el aparato comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla parpadeaba el nombre de _Santy,_ rápidamente oprimió la tecla para contestar.

¿Sí?-dijo la rubia en cuanto respondió.

_Hola Britt_-la rubia sonrió al escuchar la tímida voz de su latina al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola Santana-saludo, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a Santana con el ceño fruncido al escuchar su nombre completo, ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio.

¿Cómo estás?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitarlo ambas rieron y suspiraron, esa sensación extraña de nervios en sus estómagos como si hablaran por primera vez con aquella persona que les gusta. Volvieron a permanecer en silencio un momento, Santana no entendía cómo es que estaba tan nerviosa, era Brittany, su Brittany, la mujer que amaba con todo su ser y la madre de su hijo; esa era la razón, tenía miedo de fallarle de nuevo, tenía miedo de que Brittany no quisiera volver con ella, que no quisiera volver a verla.

¿San?-la voz de la rubia la despertó de sus dudas, sobre todo al escuchar aquel dulce diminutivo, respiro profundamente y continuo.

_Britt, me preguntaba…-_intentaba sonar calmada pero las mariposas en su estómago estaban en una revolución total-_me preguntaba si…-_trago saliva-_si podríamos vernos mañana_-dijo rápidamente-_quisiera que habláramos y…-_respiro.

Brittany sonrió al escucharla de esa manera, le recordaba a sus primeras citas, no entendía como una mujer como Santana Lopez se ponía tan nerviosa cuando le hablaba y eso la desarmaba por completo-Si-dijo la rubia sin pensarlo mucho, su sonrisa se agrando más cuando escucho un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

_Genial_-dijo contenta Santana-_Te veo a las 11, en el parque frente a la academia de baile_-Brittany sabía que estaba sonriendo, extrañaba demasiado esa sonrisa, en realidad extrañaba todo de esa mujer.

Hasta mañana-dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

_Hasta mañana-_susurro la morena, permaneció un momento en silencio-_Te amo-_dijo para finalizar la llamada sin esperar una respuesta.

Brittany sonrió-Te amo-susurro mientras dejaba el teléfono al lado de la cama, sonrió aún más cuando el pequeño Santiago comenzó a moverse-Mañana veremos a mama-dijo acariciando su vientre sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pocas veces se detenía a observar el ajetreo que ocurría en aquel parque, hoy era una excepción como muchas que vendrían, ahora simplemente se detenía en cada detalle frente a la enorme área de juegos, niños de todas las edades corriendo, subiendo a las resbaladillas, pasando por el pasamanos una y otra vez con mucha agilidad, los más pequeños en la caja de arena intentando hacer un castillo o simplemente juagando con la arena, algunas mamas paseando a sus pequeños en sus carreolas; la sonrisa en su rostro parecía permanente y la emoción por la próxima llegada de Santiago la hacían sonreír aún más al imaginarse con Brittany viviendo aquellos momentos, compartiendo aquellas experiencias junto a su pequeño, metió su mano en el bolsillo para asegurarse que su regalo seguía ahí.

¡Santana!-escucho a lo lejos, su sonrisa desapareció un poco y suspiro, Quinn se acercaba con Beth y Lucy a un lado y en brazos llevaba a Kat, hizo un saludo con su mano y se puso de pie.

Hola-saludo tímidamente la morena.

Bien, aquí están mis tres tesoros-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes, Santana tomo a Kat ganándose una sonrisa de la pequeña, Quinn observo su reloj-Me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa llámame-miro con preocupación a la morena y Santana solo asintió mientras observaba a Lucy correr hacia los columpios y a Beth sentarse en la banca.

Santana se quedó viendo a las niñas, Beth leía tranquilamente, no se dio cuenta cuando una pequeña castaña se acercaba a ella, la morena miro a Lucy esperando que le dijera algo pero la niña solo se cruzó de brazos delante de ella y frunció el ceño, Santana intento no reír ante aquella postura.

Santana-dijo firmemente la pequeña mientras intentaba ponerse de puntas y parecer más alta.

¿Qué pasa Lucy?-pregunto la morena apretando sus labios para no reír.

Hiciste llorar a mi tía Britt-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, la sonrisa de Santana se borró un momento, Lucy dio un paso más al frente y señalo a la morena con su pequeño dedo-Te estaré vigilando-miro seriamente a la latina un momento y se dio la vuelta para seguir jugando.

Santana solo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza-Habla en serio-dijo Beth detrás de ella, la morena la miro y la pequeña rubia solo se encogió de hombros y continuó con su lectura.

Quinn regreso a su camioneta para dirigirse a la agencia, dio un último vistazo al parque y sonrió al ver a Santana mirando atentamente a Kat, en el camino a su trabajo la música siempre la acompañaba hasta que se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba sonando, sonrió al ver que era una llamada de su esposa-Hola cariño-saludo pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro-¿A qué hospital?-pregunto rápidamente mientras observaba el camino e intentaba encontrar una salida-Ok, voy para allá-finalizo la llamada mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad.

Santana se sentía satisfecha con su labor hasta ahora, por lo menos no había perdido a ninguna de las niñas y tampoco habían tenido ningún accidente, así que tranquilamente empujaba a la pequeña Kat en el columpio mientras observaba a Lucy jugar sobre una pequeña casa, frunció el ceño al ver a la pequeña castaña.

¡Lucy deja a ese niño!-grito la morena al ver que Lucy Fabray rodeaba el cuello de otro niño y le daba golpes en la cabeza.

Se burló de Kat-grito la pequeña sin dejar de golpear al niño.

¡Cariño no!-volvió a insistir la morena sin dejar de empujar a Kat, volteo a ver a Beth pero la rubia estaba demasiado entretenida con su lectura, Santana frunció el ceño al leer el título del pequeño libro "_Asesinato en el tren"_, solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a ver dónde estaba Lucy pero afortunadamente el niño ya había escapado de ella.

El detective encontró el cuerpo destazado en la cabina número 13-leyó en voz alta Beth.

Santana la miro y arqueo una ceja-¿Por qué lees eso?-pregunto sin dejar de empujar el columpio.

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió-Mi mama Quinn dice que debo aprender a leer de todo, ayuda a que mi mente se abra-dijo muy segura y volvió a su lectura.

Santana negó y miro su reloj, ya eran más de las 12 y Brittany no aparecía y no respondía sus mensajes _Se habrá arrepentido_ pensó la morena.

¡Santana!-escucho el grito de Quinn que venía corriendo.

La latina se distrajo y el columpio con Kat le golpeo haciéndola caer al suelo-¡Mierda!-dijo la morena mientras se levantaba y tocaba su cabeza debido al ligero golpe.

Le diré a mi mami Rachel que dijiste una palabrota frente a Kat-amenazo la pequeña Lucy.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la morena a una agitada Quinn.

Brittany-dijo casi sin aliento, Santana sintió como su sangre dejo de correr y contuvo la respiración-Esta…en el…hospital-dijo.

¿En qué hospital?-pregunto rápidamente la morena, necesitaba salir de ahí, apenas logro escuchar a Quinn que le decía que no se preocupara cuando salió corriendo hacía su camioneta para dirigirse rápidamente al hospital.

Rachel se paseaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, sobre todo después de la llamada de su esposa diciéndole que Santana iba en camino, ahora no solo estaba preocupada por Brittany sino también porque Santana no tuviera un accidente, conociéndola sabía que intentaría llegar lo más pronto posible, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a una morena que entraba corriendo y con su rostro cargado de miedo, levanto su mano para que Santana la viera y la latina corrió rápidamente hacía ella.

¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto rápida y agitadamente.

Cálmate Santana-intento decir la castaña.

¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!-grito desesperada ganándose un regaño de una de las enfermeras-Quiero verla, ¿Cómo está mi hijo?-volvió a preguntar.

Tranquilízate y te explico-exigió Rachel, la latina solo suspiro con resignación-Bien, Brittany y el bebe están bien-la castaña vio como el rostro de Santana se relajaba un poco-Comenzó a tener ligeras contracciones…-dijo.

¿Ya nació?-pregunto la morena, parecía que el color se le había ido de la piel.

Rachel sonrió y solo negó-No todavía, son normales estas contracciones pero la doctora quiere tenerla en observación y también al bebe para descartar cualquier complicación-acerco su mano al hombro de la morena y lo apretó ligeramente-Están bien-dijo, Santana solo asintió y sonrió-¿Quieres verla?-pregunto, la morena dudo un segundo pero era lo único que quería hacer.

Un ligero sonido, como un bip era lo único que ese escuchaba en aquella habitación, Brittany se encontraba sentada en la cama vistiendo una bata de hospital color azul, jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa, solo pensaba en que su bebe estuviera bien y que no había podido ver a Santana, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería ahí, al menos eso le dijo Rachel, no quería estar sola en esa habitación, la compañía de Rachel y Quinn era agradable y les agradecía su amistad incondicional pero solo necesitaba en ese momento a su morena de ojos oscuros, unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta y rápidamente levanto la mirada, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Hola-dijo tímidamente Santana mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, se quedó de pie en silencio y escuchando el sonido de la maquina aún lado de la cama, deseaba acercarse pero no quería incomodar a su bailarina.

Hola-saludo la rubia.

Santana miró la máquina y entre cerro sus ojos-Es su…-miro a la rubia.

Sí, es su corazón-Brittany no apartaba su mirada de la morena y cada uno de sus sentidos se puso en alerta ante el perfume de Santana que invadió toda la habitación en cuanto entro.

¿Esta…-miro la máquina de nuevo.

Está bien-susurro la bailarina al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Santana quien dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar a su bailarina.

Santana comenzó a acercarse a la cama donde se encontraba la rubia, no sabía si acercarse o quedarse de pie pero no quería estar más lejos así que lentamente y con temor se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando fijamente a la rubia.

Me asusté mucho-confeso, bajo su mirada y con cuidado acerco su mano al vientre de la rubia, se detuvo pero la mano de la rubia tomo la suya y la coloco sobre su vientre.

Lo siento-dijeron al mismo tiempo, Brittany sonrió y Santana solo frunció el ceño, no entendía porque ella lo decía, al ver su expresión la rubia continuó-No debí irme así-colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la latina para que no dijera nada-Yo también tenía miedo y por un momento pensé que…-bajo su mirada y tomo la mano de Santana para entrelazar sus dedos-habíamos apresurado las cosas…y entiendo tus miedos…la maternidad no es sencilla-sonrió-vivir con Rachel y Quinn me hizo darme cuenta de eso y te…-Santana coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y la miro.

Yo fui una tonta, deje que mi miedo fuera más grande cuando lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y con él, te amo y amo a mi hijo desde el primer momento que supe de su existencia, solo que-suspiró-no me creí capaz de poder ser responsable de alguien más-dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de la rubia y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-Se movió-dijo mirando a la rubia que solo asintió y colocaba su mano sobre la de Santana, lentamente la morena acerco su rostro al vientre y recargo su oído, sin poder evitarlo Brittany simplemente acaricio su cabello negro-Hola Santy, te amo bebe-dijo en un susurro al vientre, una pequeña lagrima se escapó de los ojos de la rubia, una lagrima de alegría-Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a tu mami Britt-susurro de nuevo y volvió a sentir un pequeño golpe en el vientre que la hizo sonreír aún más, se volvió a levantar y miro fijamente a la rubia.

¿De qué me tiene que convencer?-pregunto la rubia sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Santana.

La morena solo cerró los ojos ante aquel sencillo contacto, lo había extrañado demasiado, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una cajita de color negro, con la otra mano tomo la mano que la rubia tenía en su mejilla y dejo un cálido beso sobre ella, respiro profundamente y con su corazón acelerado, sus manos frías y temblorosas abrió la pequeña caja ante la atónita mirada de la bailarina cuyas lágrimas comenzaban a salir lentamente, la morena tomo el anillo entre sus dedos y miro fijamente a los ojos azules de la rubia.

Brittany-dijo en un susurro-Permíteme ser quien te acompañe en esta aventura-coloco su mano sobre el vientre la rubia-Permite ser quien los cuide, solo contigo y con mi hijo puedo vencer mis miedos, ustedes son mi fortaleza, el motivo para ser mejor persona, déjame ser tu amiga, tu amante…-tomo la mano de la rubia y comenzó a deslizar el anillo por su dedo anular lentamente-déjame ser tu esposa ¿Pasarías el resto de tu vida con esta loca enamorada?-pregunto mirando fijamente el rostro de la rubia que solo miraba el anillo en su dedo-¿Aceptas?-dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Brittany.

La bailarina solo sonrió-¡Si, si, si!-tomo el rostro de Santana y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en sus labios, la morena solo podía sonreír, se quedaron en silencio mirándose solamente, se habían extrañado demasiado pero sentían que su amor era más fuerte y cada vez más pleno, Santana limpio las lágrimas de la rubia con delicadeza mientras la tomaba por las mejillas, deslizo su pulgar sobre sus labios y sin poder esperar más los besó, sintiendo de nuevo esa revolución en todos sus sentidos y ese revoloteo en su estómago que sentía desde la primera vez que la había besado; Brittany rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que esos besos siempre serian suyos, siempre, cada roce de sus labios, cada roce de sus lenguas, cada movimiento lento y siempre con extrema ternura y una pizca de pasión, esos besos siempre serian su cima.

¡SI, SI, SI!-grito Rachel al otro lado de la puerta-¡SE VAN A CASAR!-volvió a gritar hasta que una enfermera le pidió que se callara o tendría que sacarla.

* * *

¡Al fin! Recta final, gracias por leer.


	28. Chapter 24

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

La calidez que sentían sus corazones al sentir el roce de la piel de la persona que aman y amaran siempre, era suficiente para mantener un clima cargado de ternura y amor a pesar de estar en una habitación de un hospital, no podían dejar de mirarse, de regalarse sonrisas, besos y caricias tímidas, Santana no podía dejar de dar pequeños besos al vientre de la rubia que solo sonreía ante aquella simple caricia, no podía dejar de sentir que esa era su lugar y la morena sabía que no quería marcharse de su lado, así que simplemente Santana se recostó sobre la cama y se abrazó al vientre de la rubia dejando su oído recargado sobre el para poder sentir los ligeros movimientos de su hijo y la respiración tranquila de su prometida, había extrañado demasiado la calidez de los brazos de su mujer.

Brittany simplemente comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Santana, simplemente disfrutando de aquel contacto, había soñado tanto con un momento así y ahora parecía un sueño, su vista se posó en el anillo que descansaba sobre su dedo anular y sonrió, sin embargo una pequeña duda paso por su mente y sin poder evitarlo suspiro preocupada.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto Santana levantándose y mirando a su prometida.

¿Por qué te quieres casar?-pregunto la ojiazul, Santana solo frunció el ceño sin entender-No quiero que hagas esto solo por…-miro su vientre-Nunca has creído en el…-decía sin mirar a Santana.

Shhh-puso un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia y sonrió ante la mirada de Brittany-Puede oírte-dijo en un susurro, Brittany frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto.

Santana solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió-He leído algo sobre bebes-la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, la morena se sentó para quedar a un lado de ella, acarició su rostro desde sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y deslizo sus dedos sobre los labios de Brittany que solo cerró sus ojos, se acercó a su oído-Me quiero casar porque te amo…-susurro-Porque solo tú me hace pensar en matrimonio, en una familia-dijo tocando su vientre-solo contigo deseo pasar el resto de mis días-sentía como la rubia se estremecía ante cada palabra, se separó para poder mirarla y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el leve rubor que habían adquirido sus blancas mejillas, dejo un suave beso en su labios-Y quiero que todos sepan que soy la mujer más afortunada por tenerte a ti como esposa, como compañera y sobre todo como madre de mis hijos-la rubia abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, solo puedo sonreír ampliamente y dejar que una traviesa lagrimilla escapara de sus ojos.

Te amo-susurró la rubia, tomo a Santana del rostro y la acerco de nuevo a sus labios, esas semanas lejos de sus besos habían sido una tortura, ambas sonrieron mientras sus labios volvían a reconocerse.

¿Dan la misma atención en todas las habitaciones?-la voz de Quinn hizo que se separaran rápidamente, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Santana solo arqueo una ceja ante la inoportuna aparición de la rubia y su esposa, la morena iba a responder pero fue interrumpida.

Muy bien Brittany-la doctora Montgomery entraba en la habitación atenta al expediente de la rubia, levanto la vista y sonrió-Santana, que gusto volver a verte-saludo a la morena que rápidamente quiso bajarse de la cama pero las manos de la rubia la detuvieron, así que solo volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

Hola doctora, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cuándo pueden irse a casa?-pregunto rápidamente haciendo sonreír a todas en la habitación.

Primero respira-dijo la doctora-No quiero tener que atenderte a ti también-miro de nuevo el expediente, se acercó a checar a Brittany e hizo algunas anotaciones de lo que observaba en la máquina que checaba el latido del corazón de Santiago, la morena no perdía ningún detalle y tampoco soltaba la mano de su prometida.

¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar.

La doctora volvió a sonreír y solo negó-Todo está perfecto, solo los tendremos en observación esta noche y mañana a primera hora puedes irte casa-dijo mirando a la rubia.

Bien, prepararemos tu habitación-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Dijo a casa-hablo Santana haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, Brittany solo apretaba sus labios para no reír, Rachel Berry tenía un don para terminar con la poca paciencia de su morena.

Rachel le iba a responder pero afortunadamente Quinn se adelantó-Cariño, Brittany vuelve a casa-dijo mirando a su esposa.

A casa-susurro la bailarina haciendo que Santana la mirara y sin poder evitarlo volvió a besar sus labios.

Pasar la noche en un hospital dejaría de mal humor a cualquiera, sin embargo esa noche había sido una de las mejores para Santana, el simple hecho de poder dormir abrazada a Brittany hacia que cualquier noche en cualquier lugar fuera perfecta, encontraron la manera de acomodarse ambas en aquella cama sin dejar de abrazarse y que Santana pudiera dar besos al vientre de la rubia. Había sido un día con demasiadas emociones y después de las llamadas de parte de las familias de ambas preocupados por la rubia y el bebe, después felices porque estaban juntas de nuevo y por último los gritos de alegría por la futura boda las había dejado agotadas.

El regreso a su departamento no había sido menos emocionante, el rostro de sorpresa de la rubia al ver el nuevo auto familiar como lo llamaba Santana había sido una agradable sorpresa para Brittany quien no pudo evitar besar a la morena hasta quedar sin aliento fuera del hospital. Entrar de nuevo a aquel departamento dejaba en la bailarina una sensación de tranquilidad, observaba cada detalle y el orden que había, nada había cambiado, rozo con sus dedos uno de los sillones mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, Santana se encargaba de subir el equipaje de Brittany que habían recogido de casa de Quinn y Rachel; respiro para volver a sentir aquel aroma tan familiar, el aroma de su lugar, su hogar, aquel que compartiría con Santana y sus hijos, sonrió al pensar en otro pequeño o pequeña, sin embargo frunció un poco el ceño ante el inusual silencio y porque faltaba el recibimiento de un felino que siempre ronroneaba alrededor de sus pies cuando llegaba al departamento.

¡Estúpido elevador!-se quejaba Santana mientras entraba por la puerta con el enorme pato de peluche que le había regalado a la rubia, lo dejo sobre el sofá y respiro aliviada, no entendía como el elevador había dejado de funcionar justo en ese momento; su rostro se ilumino cuando vio la sonrisa de Brittany, aquel departamento parecía iluminado de nuevo solo con su presencia.

¿Dónde está Lord T?-pregunto la rubia acercándose a Santana.

La morena solo se encogió de hombros-De vacaciones indefinidas con mi madre-dijo sonriendo, el rostro de Brittany se ilumino, no pudo evitar recordar aquella discusión por el gato y el auto y tampoco pudo evitar sentir aquella seguridad que Santana le transmitía con cada pequeño detalle, se acercó a la morena y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y beso sus labios de nuevo, sintió los brazos de la latina que se enredaban en su cintura y sonrió-Te amo-susurraron ambas sin despegarse de sus labios.

Quiero mostrarte algo-la morena se separó y tomo a Brittany de la mano, caminaron por el pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones, Santana se detuvo, se sentía nerviosa y miro a la rubia-Podemos cambiarlo si no te gusta-dijo y enseguida abrió la puerta de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de la bailarina.

¡Oh por dios!-fue la exclamación de Brittany.

Podemos cambiarlo…-dijo nerviosa la morena-Solo pensé que…-continuó.

Es perfecto-dijo la rubia en un hilo de voz, soltó la mano de Santana y entro en la habitación, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, era el lugar perfecto para su pequeño Santiago, con aquel lindo tapiz en las paredes de color azul y algunos toques de amarillo, los muebles aun vacíos pero perfectamente acomodados, la cuna de un café oscuro y cubierta con aquellas colchas en combinación con los colores del tapiz y aun muchas cosas en bolsas y en cajas que faltaban por acomodar y poner en su lugar.

Santana se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo por detrás recargando su barbilla en su hombro-¿Entonces te gusta?-pregunto sonriendo-Solo falta acomodar todo en su lugar y armar algunos juguetes pero quiero que lo hagamos juntas-susurro cerca del oído de la rubia.

Brittany giro su rostro buscando los labios de Santana, tarea que no fue difícil de realizar-¿Cuándo empezamos?-pregunto.

Después de que la rubia descansara, prácticamente obligada por Santana, la habitación de Santiago comenzó a ser ordenada por sus dos madres, entre risas y pequeños besos cada cosa era acomodada en su lugar, su pequeña ropa acomodada en los cajones, pañales, cremas, talcos, perfumes todo perfectamente ordenado en el costado de una mesa especialmente acomodada para cambiar al bebe, los muñecos de peluche acomodados sobre una repisa en la pared y un pequeño pato acomodado dentro de la cuna, sin embargo Santana se estaba enfrentando a un obstáculo ante la atenta mirada de Brittany que se encontraba sentada en una mecedora, la morena sentada en el suelo y frunciendo repetidas veces el ceño al intentar armar un juguete que iría sobre la cuna de Santiago con pequeños animalitos que giraban y hacían sonar una canción de cuna. Brittany solo apretaba sus labios para no reír y moría de ternura al ver las expresiones en el rostro de Santana, una mezcla de concentración y frustración.

Amor, deberías leer las instrucciones-decía la rubia leyendo un pequeño manual.

No Britt, esto es sencillo-decía sin mirar a su prometida e intentando colocar una pieza grande en un pequeño orificio.

San aquí dice que esa pieza va…-miro a su alrededor intentado encontrar lo que buscaba, un poco complicado al estar todas las piezas esparcidas por el suelo ante el poco tacto de la morena al abrir la caja-aquí-dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie para tomar la pieza correcta.-Ves-dijo sonriendo a su morena, Santana solo entrecerró los ojos y suspiro resignada, tendría que seguir las instrucciones del manual que pacientemente la rubia le indicaba sentada desde su mecedora.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Santana era enorme al ver su creación perfectamente colocada sobre la cuna de su bebe, girando y emitiendo esa sencilla melodía, Brittany le dio un beso en la mejilla-Te lo dije, con el manual fue más sencillo-dijo sonriendo-pero eres tan testaruda-volvió a besar su mejilla y Santana solo frunció el ceño, la rubia la abrazo-Y por eso te amo-y se acercó a besar sus labios.

Falta algo-dijo la morena al salir de la habitación ante la extraña mirada de la bailarina, al cabo de un par de minutos regreso con dos cuadros en sus manos.

Brittany entrecerró sus ojos-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

Santana solo sonrió y en la pared al lado de la cuna de Santiago coloco dos pequeños clavos y colgó sobre ellos los cuadros, Brittany sonrió al reconocer uno de ellos pero se sorprendió por el otro-¿Cómo lo…-dijo incrédula al ver los diplomas que otorgaba Sue Silvester.

Santana solo se encogió de hombros-Tome un curso intensivo-dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Brittany sonrió sorprendida y emocionada, se acercó a la morena, la tomo del rostro y beso sus labios haciendo sonreír a la morena-Te amo, te amo, te amo-decía la rubia entre cada beso.

Lastime a tres bebes-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

No te preocupes-la rubia dejo un suave beso sobre sus labios-Aprenderemos juntas-susurro sobre los labios de la morena.

Los días avanzaban, Santana había vuelto al consultorio y habían comenzado con los preparativos para la boda, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas cuando la morena le dijo que no quería que su hijo naciera sin que sus madres estuvieran casadas, así que en menos de dos semanas se llevaría acabó la ceremonia, una boda organizada en tan poco tiempo solo era posible gracias a Santana con la ayuda de Quinn Fabray y Emily Fields que había regresado de presentar sus obras de arte den Londres y su inseparable novia, de nuevo, Hanna. La ceremonia, el lugar de la recepción, el banquete y cada detalle ya había sido acordado, solo faltaba que el día llegara y por supuesto los vestidos.

¿Cómo voy a entrar en un vestido de novia?-se quejaba la rubia recostada en el sofá con sus pies sobre las piernas de Santana que veía atentamente otra revista.

Te verás hermosa con lo que te pongas-la morena la miro y le regalo una amorosa sonrisa y volvió su vista a la revista.

Tengo casi ocho meses-decía la rubia haciendo unos lindos pucheros con sus labios-no me quedara ningún vestido-resignada dejo la revista sobre la mesa de centro y observo atentamente a Santana, tomo un plumón de color rojo con el que marcaban los vestidos que les gustaban y comenzó a colorear.

San-hablo la rubia al cabo de unos minutos.

Uhm-la morena seguía atenta a su revista.

Alguien quiere decirte algo-volvió a decir mientras mordía el plumón.

Santana levanto la vista para ver a la rubia-¡Oh dios Britt!-dijo emocionada y con la mano en su boca que no podía ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro, Brittany tenía la camiseta levantada sobre el inicio de su vientre en el que había dibujado un muñequito sonriendo y sobre el unas letras en color rojo "Te amo mami".

Santana se acercó y dejo un beso sobre el vientre de la rubia y después subió para dejar otro en los labios de su prometida, un beso más largo, suave y cargado de ternura-Te amo-susurro la morena sobre los labios de la bailarina, siguieron regalándose besos hasta que el timbre las interrumpió.

San…-decía sin dejar de besar a la morena-la puerta-pero sus labios volvían a ser atrapados.

Ya se cansaran-decía sin despegar sus labios de los de Brittany pero el timbre volvía a sonar, molesta y con el ceño fruncido se separó de su prometida.

No iré a ningún lado-susurro la rubia antes de darle otro beso, Santana se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se borró al abrir la puerta, tenso su mandíbula-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo fríamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia, espero sus comentarios.


	29. Chapter 25

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Brittany estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama e impaciente miraba el reloj sobre el buro, ya tenían quince minutos dentro de la habitación mientras su invitado seguía esperando en la sala, intentaba reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Santana caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación diciendo repetida veces "No" y algún otro improperio en español que la rubia apenas entendía.

Esta loco si cree que voy a hablar con él-bufo molesta cruzándose de brazos-¿Me estas escuchando?-pregunto a la rubia que estaba atenta mirando sus uñas.

Claro-dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo-Hasta la última grosería que has dicho-dijo.

¿Te parece gracioso?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, Brittany negó y camino hacía la morena, la tomo de la mano y se sentaron a la orilla de la cama. Santana suspiro cansada-No entiendo ¿Qué hace aquí?-miro a Brittany, su mirada era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando vio a su padre fuera de su departamento, afortunadamente la rubia se había acercado al escuchar el tono de voz de Santana quien no pudo ocultar su molestia ante la amabilidad de su prometida al hacer pasar a ese hombre-10 años Britt, sino hable con él en este tiempo…-susurro, miro a la bailarina esperando una respuesta pero la rubia solo acaricio su mejilla-¿Por qué ahora?-una pequeña lagrima descendió por sus mejillas pero fueron eliminadas con una tierna caricia de Brittany.

¿Por qué no lo intentas?-susurro.

No-dijo firmemente la morena-No lo escuche antes, no lo hare ahora-se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de la rubia.

Espero que Santiago no haga esos berrinches-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Santana solo frunció más el ceño-No es un berrinche-bufo-fue muy claro cuando dijo que él no tenía una hija lesbiana-dijo con dolor en sus palabras, la rubia suspiro y se acercó de nuevo, la tomo de las manos y beso su mejilla.

Creo que deberías escucharlo-intento buscar la mirada de Santana pero esta la esquivaba, sabía que viéndola a los ojos no podría negarle nada-Además, Santy necesita a su abuelo-susurro.

Ya tiene un abuelo-dijo firmemente-tu padre-miro a la rubia.

Brittany sonrió y asintió-Es cierto-recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Santana-¿Pero qué le dirás a tú hijo cuando te pregunte por tú padre?-pregunto.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos hasta que finalmente Santana dio un suspiro resignada-Esta bien-dejo un beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia que solo sonrió-Pero quiero que me acompañes-pidió, la rubia levanto su rostro y asintió para después besar a su prometida.

Gonzalo Lopez, un hombre de expresión sería y hasta mal humorada no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa y una imperceptible luz de esperanza se iluminara en su rostro y su mirada cuando vio que Santana se sentaba frente a él en la sala, no pudo evitar mirar las manos entrelazadas de su hija y esa hermosa rubia, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la morena que solo endureció más su expresión y se aferró a la mano de Brittany.

¿Qué?-dijo enojada-¿Te molesta?-miro fijamente a su padre, Brittany sintió como el cuerpo de Santana se tensaba y solo dio un ligero apretón a su mano haciendo que se relajara un poco, la morena la miro y la bailarina le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

El Señor Lopez solo bajo la mirada ante las duras palabras de su hija, la voz de su ex esposa resonaba en su cabeza _Es testaruda y orgullosa, como tú, no te lo pondrá fácil_, suspiró resignado y volvió a levantar su mirada, miro directamente los ojos de su hija, cada facción, se veía más madura pero igual de hermosa, la rubia podía sentir la tensión del momento, pasando su mirada de un moreno a otro y asombrándose del enorme parecido, solo había visto a ese hombre en algunas fotografías que Maribel le llegó a mostrar, un silencio incomodo se formó entre los tres.

¿Desea un poco de café Sr. Lopez?-pregunto amablemente la rubia.

Si, gracias-sonrió mirando a la bailarina, Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa-Llámame Gonzalo, Brittany-la rubia solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, Santana solo frunció el ceño porque no entendía como su padre conocía a su prometida, al ver la expresión de su hija solo sonrió.

Tu madre me ha hablado de ella-respondió a los pensamientos de su hija-es muy bonita-dijo sonriendo.

Santana lo miró sorprendida-Traidora-susurro pensado en su madre y bajando su mirada-¿A qué has venido?-levanto el rostro y cruzo sus brazos a la defensiva.

Gonzalo solo suspiro-Quería verte…-miro a Santana que seguía seria y molesta-tu madre me dijo que te vas a casar-dijo contento-Y me dijo que íbamos a ser abuelos-su voz sonaba emocionada pero los nervios volvían al ver el rostro inexpresivo de la morena.

Santana rio sarcásticamente-¿Y querías comprobar que voy a tener esposa?-dijo molesta y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

No, yo solo…-intento decir pero la rubia volvía con una bandeja y unas tazas con café-Gracias-dijo a la bailarina.

No tienes porqué callarte-tomo la mano de la rubia y dejo un beso sobre ella-no hay secretos entre nosotras, así que lo que tengas que decir dilo ya-hablo molesta.

Santana-regaño la rubia, la latina solo bajo la mirada ante el reproche de su prometida y susurro un _lo siento_.

Gonzalo reprimió una pequeña sonrisa ante aquella escena, era la primera vez que veía a alguien controlar el genio de un Lopez, le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a la rubia y esta solo sonrió-¿Cuándo nace?-pregunto a Brittany para aligerar un poco la tensión.

La rubia solo sonrió-Aún faltan cinco semanas-dijo tocando su vientre, Santana no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar con adoración a su futura esposa-Será un niño-se adelantó a decir la rubia.

¡Felicidades!-dijo sincero y emocionado.

Gracias-sonrió la rubia, Santana permanecía bebiendo su café en silencio y solo sonriendo cuando la rubia hablaba, que si era bailarina, el nombre del pequeño Lopez, su familia hasta que el teléfono sonó, rápidamente Brittany contesto y sonrió al escuchar la voz de Rachel, se disculpó con Gonzalo y se dirigió hacia la habitación dejando a padre e hija en la sala, sumidos en un silencio incómodo y tenso.

Te quiere mucho-dijo al cabo de unos minutos, la morena miro hacia el pasillo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Soy muy afortunada-le regalo una sincera sonrisa a su padre-¿A qué has venido?-volvió a preguntar sin rodeos, al menos su tono de voz era más calmado, se podía percibir cierto dolor.

Su padre dejo la taza sobre la mesa de centro, suspiro profundamente y miro a su hija-Quiero que me perdones-dijo con temor.

Santana rio sarcásticamente-¿Qué parte?-dijo dolida-Los años que me hiciste pasar en audiencias mientras peleabas con mi madre…-Gonzalo solo bajo su mirada-no recibir ni una llamada en mi cumpleaños o navidad…-su voz quería quebrarse pero su orgullo era grande-o tu rechazo por ser lesbiana-trago saliva y suspiro con fuerza, no lloraría delante de su padre.

El corazón de Gonzalo se estremecía ante cada palabra y reclamo, no se sentía capaz de decir nada porque su hija tenía razón; Santana frunció el ceño-No estarás muriendo ¿cierto?-pregunto rápidamente y asustada, su padre levanto la vista rápidamente y negó con la cabeza, confundido-Ah, vaya-suspiro aliviada.

Gonzalo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, guardo silencio un momento, jamás fue un hombre que expresara con facilidad sus sentimientos y el estar frente a su hija lo hacía sentir vulnerable, suspiro antes de exponerse-Cometí el error de alejarme de ti…-miraba nervioso sus manos y su voz temblaba, Santana sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo así, nada que ver con la imagen que recordaba de aquel hombre recio y duro- Y no quiero hacer lo mismo con mi nieto…-levanto su mirada-déjame formar parte de tu vida, de nuevo, por favor-suplico con sus ojos vidriosos haciendo que la morena se estremeciera.

No puedes aparecer y pensar que todo estará bien solo por unas palabras bonitas-dijo dolida

Lo sé-suspiro resignado-Solo déjame estar cerca, ganarme tu confianza…-su voz se quebró un momento-tu cariño-susurro bajando su mirada de nuevo.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos al ver la actitud de aquel hombre, parecía arrepentido-Eres mi padre y….-suspiro-no puedo dejar de quererte-dijo de manera casi inaudible.

Los ojos de su padre se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Y tú eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y nunca deje de quererte-su voz sonaba entrecortada y una pequeña lagrima bajo por sus mejillas-nunca-susurro.

Brittany volvió sonriendo y se detuvo al ver a ambos Lopez limpiando sus ojos rápidamente, su mirada se perdió en los ojos de la morena y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, se acercó y tomo su lugar al lado de su futura esposa, tomo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y dejo un suave beso en su mejilla, solo eso necesitaba Santana para sentir su amor y apoyo incondicional-Gracias-susurro la morena sonriendo tímidamente.

La manera en que ambas se miraban solo hizo sonreír a Gonzalo, esa mujer era ideal para su hija, su perfecto equilibrio-Bien, me tengo que ir-dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie, ambas lo miraron y Santana solo asintió.

Fue un placer conocerte Gonzalo-la rubia se levantó, se acercó y para sorpresa de ambos Lopez, dejo un beso en la mejilla de su suegro y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, Gonzalo se sorprendió y tardo solo un instante en corresponder aquel abrazo-¿Estarás mucho tiempo en Nueva York?-pregunto cuando se separaron.

Un par de semanas-dijo mirando a su hija-Estamos arreglando unos contratos para la constructora donde trabajo-dijo sonriendo.

¡Qué bien!-aplaudió emocionada-Estarás para nuestra boda-dijo como una afirmación, miro a Santana que la veía sorprendida pero sin decir nada.

Si, supongo…-decía nervioso mirando a la morena-No lo se…-miro a Brittany, no quería incomodar más a su hija.

San-dijo la rubia, la morena solo frunció más el ceño y se ganó un ligero codazo de su prometida sacando un silencioso _ouch._

Suspiro cansada-Me gustaría que nos acompañaras…-miro a su padre que solo abría la boca sin decir nada, totalmente sorprendido-Claro si puedes…-decía nerviosa-no te sientas obligado…-continuaba.

Me encantaría-dijo rápidamente Gonzalo con una enorme sonrisa.

Bien…-susurro-te veré ahí entonces-la rubia le obsequio otro ligero codazo ganándose una mirada molesta de la morena que no duro mucho ante la inocente sonrisa de su mujer; dio un paso hacia su padre extendió su mano para despedirse con un simple apretón, Gonzalo tomo la mano de su hija y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando Santana iba a separarse los brazos de Gonzalo la detuvieron en un torpe abrazo, por la sorpresa Santana no respondía pero el _te quiero_ que su padre susurro hizo reaccionar a sus brazos devolviendo el cálido gesto, la sonrisa de Brittany era de satisfacción ante esa escena, con una mano en su vientre y con la otra quitando una pequeña lagrima siguió siendo una silenciosa espectadora de aquel reencuentro, satisfecha de que cada cosa regresaba a su lugar de nuevo.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?


	30. Chapter 26

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Cerca del medio día una rubia de ojos verdes caminaba de prisa de un lado a otro en su casa, tener que encargarse de la vestimenta de sus tres hijas, su esposa con ocho meses de embarazo y ser la responsable de un vestido de novia, además de la novia, estaba acabando con sus energías.

¡Necesito un descanso!-dijo agitada Quinn mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sofá en su sala, miro de nuevo su reloj, hacía diez minutos que deberían haber salido hacia el hotel donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia y la recepción de la boda-¡ES TARDE!-grito con la esperanza que todas bajaran rápidamente, espero unos segundos pero su intento fue en vano, decidió terminar su encomienda y coloco perfectamente los vestidos en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

¡Ya es tarde Quinn!-Rachel bajaba las escaleras y miro a su esposa que estaba de pie en la puerta, impaciente.

No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos-Intenta moverte rápido con este enorme vientre-dijo seria.

Quinn sonrió-Pero estas hermosa-dijo acercándose para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios-¡NIÑAS!-grito mirando hacia las escaleras donde venían bajando sus hijas-¡Rápido!-decía mientras movía su mano y apresurar a sus mujeres.

Todas caminaron hacia la camioneta, acomodándose cada una en su lugar no sin antes asegurarse que sus hijas estaban perfectamente acomodadas con su respectivo cinturón de seguridad, Quinn dio un último repaso mental a lo que tenía que llevar y subió rápidamente a la camioneta para ponerse en camino hacia el Four Seasons para la boda, donde ya las estaría esperando la madre de la novia.

Mami-se escuchó la voz de Lucy.

¿Qué pasa cariño?-respondió amorosamente su madre castaña que estaba entretenida buscando algo en su bolso.

¿No se supone que se casa mi tía Britt?-pregunto la pequeña castaña al cabo de cinco minutos de camino.

Si cariño-dijo Rachel sonriendo y mirando a su hija.

La pequeña castaña frunció el ceño y miro a todos lados dentro de la camioneta-¿Y porque no la hemos traído?-preguntó, Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras el ruido de los neumáticos que rechinaban por haber frenado de pronto se escuchaban en toda la calle.

¡No se lo digan a Santana!-dijo una asustada Quinn dando la vuelta rápidamente para regresar a su casa.

Maribel conducía tranquilamente por las calles de Nueva York, afortunadamente el tráfico estaba de su lado, miraba de reojo a su copiloto, Santana no decía nada solo tenía su miraba fija en la ventanilla y golpeaba ligeramente su pierna con sus dedos y miraba su reloj cada cinco segundos, su madre no pudo evitar sonreír.

¡Tranquila!-la miro un momento y le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, la morena la miro e intento sonreír-Llegara a tiempo-volvió a decir mientras seguía conduciendo.

Aun no entiendo cómo deje que me convencieran-bufo molesta.

Maribel no pudo evitar que una carcajada se escapara de su boca ganándose una mirada poco agradable de parte de su hija-Se te olvida que no puedes negarle nada a tu futura esposa-dijo sonriendo.

Santana suspiro resignada y asintió, jamás se acostumbraría a dormir lejos de Brittany pero su madre tenía toda la razón, jamás podría negarle nada y ver esos hermosos ojos con esa inocente sonrisa que ponía cada vez que le pedía algo eran su punto débil, así que la noche anterior no había sido la excepción, a sugerencia de Rachel que afirmaba que la tradición decía que no debían verse hasta que estuvieran frente al altar y una rubia de ojos azules totalmente emocionada había insistido en que sería lindo que no se vieran desde la noche anterior; a pesar de las quejas de Santana y sus débiles argumentos para negarse simplemente no pudo resistirse cuando la rubia se sentó en sus piernas, le rodeo el cuello con sus manos, las beso apasionadamente sin importarle que estuvieran su suegra, su madre, Rachel y Quinn, logro dejar sin aliento a su prometida y susurro un _Por favor_ con esa enorme sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos azules que fueron la perdición de Santana que solo asintió sin poder negarse.

El rostro de Santana dibujo una enorme sonrisa al recordar aquello-Aun así, Rachel Berry es una mala influencia para mi mujer-dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír de nuevo a su madre.

Emily sonrió al ver la camioneta de Santana acercarse-Justo a tiempo-susurro la morena.

¿Ya llegó?-pregunto la latina al bajar de la camioneta, Emily solo negó-¡¿Cómo qué no?!-dijo un poco exaltada sacando su teléfono, Maribel solo negó sonriendo.

¡Tranquila!-Emiliy la tomo por los hombros-Respira-decía sonriendo-Hable con Quinn, tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente-apretó sus labios para no reír al recordar el motivo del retraso.

Pero…-Santana iba a marcar de nuevo-¿Britt está bien? ¿Qué paso?-se estaba desesperando, no quería que nada saliera mal ese día.

Tal vez se arrepintió-dijo en broma Maribel ganándose una mirada poco delicada de su hija.

Brittany esta bien-volvió a decir la otra morena-Vienen en camino-dijo mirando a su amiga que respiraba aliviada.

Brittany se miraba en el espejo y solo podía sonreír, con un sencillo vestido blanco a la altura de las rodillas, unos hermosos zapatos de tacón bajo y su cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta que caía a un costado de su hombro y a escasos minutos de comenzar con la ceremonia que la uniría para siempre con su único amor, instintivamente llevo su mano a su vientre donde un pequeño parecía estar demasiado inquieto.

¡Estas hermosa!-la voz de su padre que la miraba desde la puerta con una gran sonrisa hizo que volteara, Jason camino hacía su hija y la tomo de la mano para hacerla girar lentamente.

¿Y mama?-pregunto la rubia

Asegurándose que Lopez no huya-dijo sonriendo.

Brittany solo negó y rio, miro a su padre un momento y lo abrazo-Gracias-susurro recargada en su pecho, Jason solo la envolvió en sus brazos y dejo un tierno beso sobre su cabeza

¿Por qué?-pregunto el hombre rubio.

La bailarina solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros-Por apoyarme siempre-levanto el rostro y dejo un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Tengo algo para ti-se separó de su hija, busco en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó una pequeña cajita negra, Brittany solo entrecerró sus ojos-Tu madre me dijo que te hacía falta algo viejo-dijo sonriendo mientras abría la cajita y sacaba una pulsera de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de S, Jason tomo la mano de su hija y coloco la pulsera en su muñeca.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras rozaba con sus dedos el regalo de su padre.

Es la primer pulsera que te regale-Brittany lo miró sorprendida-La perdiste cuando aprendías a andar en bicicleta-dijo sonriendo.

Llore una semana porque la había perdido-susurro la rubia, unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas-¿Cómo la encontraste?-limpió sus ojos.

Los ojos azules de su padre también parecían brillosos por las pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir-Días después la encontré mientas podaba el césped-se encogió de hombros-Solo cambie la B por la S-dijo señalando la pequeña letra-Ya sabes, Santana, Santiago…-miro a su hija que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas-y en un futuro, quizás una pequeña Susan-Brittany no pudo decir nada solo volvió a abrazar fuertemente a su padre.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta y la cabeza de Quinn asomándose era la señal de que la hora había llegado-Cinco minutos Britt-dijo apenada todavía por haberla olvidado en su casa, Brittany había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pedido perdón por ese pequeño error.

¿Lista?-pregunto su padre extendiendo su brazo, la rubia solo asintió, limpio de sus ojos los restos de lágrimas y tomo el brazo de su padre.

Santana caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación, solo esperaba que le dijeran que todo empezaría, su madre acaba de salir de la habitación y el silencio solo la ponía más nerviosa, sus manos frías y ese vacío en su estómago pero la sonrisa de su rostro parecía que ni el peor desastre podría borrarla, estaba a unos minutos de unir su vida a la mujer más hermosa y con la que ya había comenzado a formar una familia.

Harás un agujero en el piso-la voz de Emily la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Estoy muy nerviosa-dijo la morena frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Como no estarlo-Emily se acercó a su amiga, la tomo por los hombros-firmaras tu sentencia de muerte-dijo seriamente e intentando no reír.

Santana solo puso los ojos en blanco-Eres una tonta-agrego dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a la otra morena que solo rio-¿Qué?-pregunto Santana la ver que su amiga la miraba sin decir nada.

Emily solo suspiro-Nada, es solo que…-se encogió de hombros.

¡Oh por dios!-Santana se llevó una mano a la boca con fingida sorpresa-No me digas que estas enamorada de mí, ¿y me lo dices justo el día de mi boda?-dijo riendo.

Idiota-Emily le dio un golpe en la cabeza-Es solo que me alegra verte tan feliz-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Santana solo sonrió y abrazo a la otra morena susurrando un gracias-¿Y tú cuándo?-pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

Todo a su tiempo Lopez, todo a su tiempo-dijo guiñándole un ojo y riendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Santana solo negó riendo mientras volvía a verse en el espejo, sonrió al ver que su madre aparecía de nuevo.

Alguien quiere verte-dijo Maribel entrando a la habitación y detrás de ella Gonzalo.

Hola-saludo tímidamente su padre-solo quería…wow-dijo sonriendo-Estas preciosa-agregó.

Santana se sonrojo-Gracias-susurro.

Maribel solo los veía, eran demasiado parecidos, orgullosos y testarudos pero con un gran corazón, no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, por el bien de los tres. La voz de Quinn indicándoles que era el momento rompió con la atmosfera familiar que comenzaba a formarse, Santana suspiro nerviosa y sonrió.

Las veo en la ceremonia-Gonzalo miro a su hija, nervioso dio un paso hacia ella y le dio un tímido abrazo, la morena se sorprendió cuando su padre dejo un tierno beso sobre su frente y vio como caminaba hacia la puerta.

¡Espera!-dijo, miro a su madre que solo asintió y volvió su mirada hacía Gonzalo-¿Podrías acompañarme al altar?-dijo un poco dudosa.

La sonrisa de Gonzalo apareció como en cámara lenta-Me encantaría-abrió la puerta, extendió su brazo y espero a que Santana se colocara a su lado y lo tomara.

La ceremonia se llevaría acabo en el jardín del hotel, los invitados se encontraban a los costados del pasillo y enfrente una pérgola de madera adornada con diferentes flores que se enredaban desde la parte superior bajando por los costados alrededor de los postes, ahí de pie se encontraba el juez que celebraría la boda.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar indicándole a los presentes que la ceremonia iba a comenzar, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y dirigieron su mirada hacia atrás donde dos pequeñas castañas una de ojos oscuros y otra de ojos claros, vestidas con unos hermosos vestidos de color beige y una cintilla en su cabello esparcían pétalos por donde caminaban, con una enorme sonrisa las pequeñas Katherine y Lucy cumplían con la misión que su mama Quinn les había encomendado; detrás de ellas caminaba Beth con un pequeño cojín en sus manos donde descansaban las argollas de matrimonio, los invitados solo sonreían ante la dulzura y encanto que demostraban las tres Fabray-Berry. Hanna y Emily caminaban detrás con un ramo en sus manos y un hermoso vestido color lila, al llegar al frente cada una se colocó a un costado de la pérgola, Quinn y Rachel venían detrás con un atuendo similar y sonrientes, habían sido testigos del camino que habían realizado las chicas y les emocionaba acompañarlas en un día tan importane, se miraron sonriendo y recordando el día de su boda; en el pasillo antes de entrar al jardín se cruzaron las novias, cada una del brazo de su respectivo padre, la sonrisa de ambas lo decía todo y las piernas de Santana temblaron cuando la rubia con esa inocente sonrisa le guiño un ojo y le envió un beso dibujando en sus labios un te amo.

No te desmayes-susurro Gonzalo apretando con fuerza la mano de su hija, los nervios y las mariposas en su estómago parecían no acabar, su padre la dejo en el altar y beso su mejilla, vio cómo se sentó junto a su madre y la tomaba de la mano, la morena solo frunció el ceño pero se olvidó de todo cuando vio a Brittany caminando por el pasillo del brazo de Jason, parecía que el camino no terminaba, su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos con ese brillo de felicidad y su enorme vientre hacían la imagen perfecta para los ojos de Santana, una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la tuvo frente a ella, vio como Jason besaba la mejilla de la rubia y después la miraba a ella-Cuídala-le susurro antes de darle la mano de Brittany, Santana solo asintió sin dejar de mirar a su casi esposa.

¡Estas preciosa!-susurraron al mismo tiempo, Santana tomo las manos de Brittany y dejo un beso sobre ellas para después fijar su atención en el juez.

Maribel limpiaba discretamente sus lágrimas ante la emoción de ver a su hija a punto de casarse y unir su vida a Brittany, llegó a creer que nunca vería ese momento, sintió un ligero apretón en su mano y sonrió al ver el rostro de Gonzalo iluminado de emoción, del otro lado del pasillo los Pearce tampoco podían contener la alegría de ver a su hija tan feliz, no desearían a otra persona para cuidar de su hija y de su nieto.

Lo anillos-dijo el juez, Santana y Brittany no podían dejar de sonreír al igual que las damas de honor que estaban emocionadas-Los anillos-insistió de nuevo el juez, Santana bajo de su nube y miro a Quinn que seguía sonriendo como tonta.

Los anillos-susurro a la rubia, las voces de los invitados se escuchaban y estaban poniendo más nerviosa a Santana, Brittany le dio un ligero apretón a su mano para que se calmara.

Quinn solo asintió sonriendo hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza y el codazo de su esposa la hicieron depertar-¡lo anillos!-miro rápidamente a Beth que estaba casi dormida, Brittany intentaba no reír, la pequeña Lucy solo puso los ojos en blanco, se puso de pie y quito el cojín de las manos de su hermana mayor para caminar hacia Santana y Brittany ante la mirada orgullosa de sus madres se colocó frente al juez sonriendo.

El juez no pudo evitar sonreír-Santana-le indico a la morena que se inclinó para tomar la sortija.

Lucy entrecerró sus ojos-Te estoy vigilando-le dijo a la morena que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Brittany suspiro al sentir como Santana tomaba su mano, se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír-Yo Santana Lopez…-su voz temblaba al igual que sus manos al comenzar a deslizar el anillo por el dedo anular de la rubia-prometo amarte hasta el último de mis días, cuidarte y protegerte cada día, reír y llorar contigo, caminar siempre a tu lado sosteniéndote a cada paso, construir juntas nuestro futuro-acaricio el vientre de la rubia que solo dejaba que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, Santana acaricio su mejilla y borro algunas lágrimas-quiero que seas mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa hoy, mañana y en la eternidad-dijo sonriendo.

La rubia solo suspiro-Acepto-dijo sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

¿Estas llorando?-pregunto Hanna a Emily que rápidamente limpio sus ojos.

No-dijo sin mirar a su novia, Hanna solo sonrió y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

Ahora tú Brittany-dijo el juez a la rubia, se acercó y tomo el anillo entre sus dedos, nerviosa tomo la mano de la morena y comenzó a deslizar el anillo-Yo Brittany Susan Pearce…-respiro profundamente intentando controlar su emoción-prometo corresponder a tu amor cada día de mi vida, te entregó mi corazón porque sé que solo tú sabrás cuidarlo, te entrego mi vida para que se convierta en un nosotros-sonrió al ver como las lágrimas de la morena se hacían presente-deseo ser siempre tu amiga, tu compañera, tu amante y tu esposa y prometo acompañarte siempre y luchar a tu lado en construir nuestra felicidad-acerco su rostro a la mano de Santana y dejo un tierno beso sobre la argolla que ya descansaba en su dedo anular.

Acepto-dijo la morena con su voz entrecortada.

Se tomaron de las manos y dirigieron su mirada al juez-Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nueva York, las declaro unidas en matrimonio-les regalo una sonrisa a las chicas, Rachel lloraba y aplaudía emocionada al igual que todos los invitados, Santana dio un paso para acercarse más a su ahora esposa, la tomo por las mejillas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y lentamente acerco su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de Brittany, un beso diferente pero cargado de amor, lealtad y promesas que ambas estaban dispuestas a cumplir cada día.

¡Dejen algo para la noche de bodas!-grito el hermano de la rubia, las chicas solo se separaron sonriendo, Santana tomo la mano de Brittany y comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida hasta el salón donde se llevaría acabo la recepción, deteniéndose a cada momento ante las felicitaciones y abrazos de sus padres y amigos.

Santana sintió un ligero jalón en su vestido, sin dejar de sonreír miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba Lucy de brazos cruzados y muy sería, Brittany no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen mientras su esposa se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la niña.

¿Me darás un abrazo?-dijo sonriendo

Lucy frunció el ceño y coloco su pequeña mano sobre su barbilla como pensando, después observo a Brittany y sonrió-¿Harás llorar a mi tía Britt?-pregunto

Santana miro a su esposa y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la niña y solo negó sonriendo-Lo prometo-dijo extendiendo su meñique.

La pequeña castaña la miro dudando un momento hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y junto su meñique con el de Santana-¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?-pregunto la morena, Lucy solo asintió y extendió sus brazos hacia la latina con un sonrisa.

Santana volvió a tomar la mano de su esposa y caminaron hacia el salón, se detuvieron en la puerta, se miraron sonriendo y la rubia se acercó a dejar un pequeño beso sobre los labios de la morena-¿Lista?-pregunto, Santana solo asintió y empujo la puerta para entrar.

watch?v=-wVgrTVTWto

Un melodía comenzó a sonar y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía ellas-Señoras y Señores demos la bienvenida a las Señoras Lopez-Pearce-la voz de Emily se escuchó desde el lugar donde estaba la banda que ambientaría la fiesta, las chicas caminaron despacio al centro de la pista en medio de aplausos y felicitaciones, la felicidad se podía percibir en cada momento y la sonrisa de ambas era solo una pequeña muestra de sus emociones.

Señora Lopez-Pearce, ¿me concede este baile?-pregunto Brittany

Será un placer-susurro Santana tomándola por la cintura mientras la rubia colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaban a balancearse lentamente al ritmo de la melodía.

_Nunca en mis sueños creí que esto me sucedería a mí… estoy aquí, frente a mi mujer, no puedo luchar contra las lágrimas en mis ojos. Oh ¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunada? Debí haber hecho algo bien…_

_Y prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida-_susurro cantando Santana, aferrándose más a la cintura de su esposa, se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, la letra de la canción expresaba cada emoción y sentimiento, Brittany acaricio el rostro de su esposa para eliminar esas pequeñas lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos. Santana sonrió al sentir una patadita de su bebe-Creo que Santiago está contento-dijo mirando a la rubia que solo asintió para después acercarse y dejar un suave beso en sus labios, la gente seguía aplaudiendo mientras algunas parejas las acompañaban en la pista de baile, entre besos, sonrisas y pequeñas caricias todos eran testigos de la felicidad que las embargaba.

Nunca imagine que Santana pudiera ser tan melosa-dijo Rachel viendo a las chicas.

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia ella y solo sonrió-Solo Brittany logra ese efecto-miro a su esposa y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios mientras seguían bailando lentamente.

Santana buscaba a su madre, ya había visto por todo el salón pero no la encontraba, quería despedirse de ella, su esposa ya estaba algo cansada así que aprovecharían la suite del hotel, regalo de su padre; mientras salía del salón no podía evitar reír al recordar el rostro de Emily cuando vio que Hanna atrapaba el ramo mientras Brittany aplaudía emocionada diciéndoles que serían las próximas; pregunto en la recepción pero no habían visto salir a nadie con las características de Maribel, de regreso al salón se detuvo al escuchar risas en una de las habitaciones que habían ocupado antes de la ceremonia, rio al pensar que alguna parejita estaría ocupada.

¡Ya, debe estar buscándome!-la morena frunció el ceño al reconocer esa voz, se acercó más a la puerta y siguió escuchando las risas y algunas palabras que no alcanzaba a entender, parecían susurros-¿Mama?-se preguntó y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

¡Oh por dios!-exclamo sorprendida y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-pregunto enfadada sin destapar sus ojos, no quería seguir guardando la imagen de su madre sobre el sofá y su padre sobre ella regalándose caricias como si fueran dos adolescentes.

Rápidamente Maribel se puso de pie empujando un poco a Gonzalo-Esto tiene una explicación-decía nerviosa mientras acomodaba su vestido

Si claro-gruño-¡Por dios! ¿No se supone que están divorciados?-pregunto.

¿Podrías quitar la mano de tus ojos? Por favor-pidió Maribel-Para poder hablar-insistió.

Lentamente la morena fue quitando su mano, solo negaba y hacia movimientos con las manos sin articular palabra, veía a uno y otro y solo fruncía más el ceño-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto-No, no quiero saberlo-dijo rápidamente-¡Es el día de mi boda!-grito-Y ustedes aquí…haciendo… parecen dos adolescentes que no pueden controlar sus hormonas-comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Santana déjame…-hablo Maribel

¿Qué?-miró a su madre-¿No pudiste escoger otro día para…esto?-decía señalando a sus padres.

Esto es serio-hablo por fin Gonzalo tomando la mano de Maribel, Santana se quedó quieta y miro a su madre esperando que dijera algo.

Estamos intentando reconstruir nuestra relación-dijo por fin Maribel.

¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-miro a su madre-O vendría con la noticia de "Santana tendrás un hermanito"-se detuvo un momento y miro sorprendida a su madre-¿Estas embarazada?-pregunto asustada.

¡NO!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

¡Qué alivio!-suspiro tranquila mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofá, demasiadas emociones en un día.

Maribel y Gonzalo la veía a la expectativa de algún comentario u otro reclamo pero Santana solo cerro sus ojos un momento y suspiro-Te buscaba porque Britt quiere despedirse, está cansada-decía sin abrir sus ojos.

¿No estás molesta?-pregunto Gonzalo con timidez.

Santana los miro y solo se encogió de hombros-Solo espero que esta vez hagan las cosas bien-dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación-Los espero en el salón-se detuvo en la puerta, se giró sonriendo-Espero que usen protección-dijo con picardía dejando a sus padres sonrojados.

Emily miraba atentamente el ramo que Hanna había ganado, había algo que estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza y no podía encontrar el momento adecuado.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto su novia, la morena ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se sentó a su lado, Emily solo asintió y sonrió-¿Te incomodo lo que dijo Britt?-pregunto con un poco de temor, sabía perfectamente del miedo al compromiso de aquella morena-Yo entenderé si no quieres casarte y…-decía nerviosa.

Emily se acercó y la beso dejando a la rubia sorprendida-No me incomodo-dijo sonriendo, suspiro y tomo la mano de Hanna-Es algo que me encantaría hacer algún día contigo-volvió a besar sus labios-Pero ahora quisiera pedirte algo…-miro sus manos nerviosa-Hace poco que estamos juntas de nuevo…y yo entiendo sino quieres…-hablaba rápido.

¿Qué pasa Em?-la rubia la tomo del rostro para que la viera.

Quisiera que viviéramos juntas-dijo rápidamente, la rubia la miro sorprendida-No tienes que responderme ahora…yo entiendo es rápido…y-pero los labios de su novia no la dejaron continuar con su monologo, Emily no pudo evitar sonreír y tomarla por la cintura para acercarla más-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto rozando los labios de Hanna cuya respuesta fue atrapar de nuevo sus labios.

Brittany no paraba de reír al ver las expresiones de Santana mientras le contaba cómo había encontrado a sus padres, las puertas de elevador se abrieron y caminaron hacía la habitación, la morena abrió la puerta y miro sonriendo a su esposa.

No podrás hacerlo-dijo la rubia adivinando las intenciones de su mujer.

¿Me está retando Señora Lopez?-pregunto mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba en su rostro, la rubia solo rio mientras la morena la tomaba en brazos para cargarla y entrar a la habitación.

¡Santana!-grito la rubia riendo.

A penas dio un paso dentro volvió a dejarla en el piso-Te lo dije-dijo la rubia.

Es que…ahora son dos-dijo un poco agitada, Brittany se acercó y dejo un beso sobre sus labios mientras Santana la abrazaba por la cintura-¿Quieres darte un baño, descansar?-pregunto rozando sus labios.

Quiero…-se quedó pensando un momento-que nos demos un baño juntas y después…-sonrió con picardía acercándose al oído de su esposa y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, la morena solo se estremeció-quiero que me des un masaje en la espalda porque me está matando-finalizo riendo al ver la expresión de la morena, Santana solo negó y asintió.

Con mucha delicadeza, como si de una muñeca de cristal se tratara, Santana quitaba el vestido de su esposa mientras el agua llenaba la bañera y el vapor comenzaba a invadir el cuarto de baño, dejo un delicado beso sobre el hombro desnudo de la rubia y se metió a la bañera, ayudo a la rubia a entrar también y ambas se sentaron para disfrutar de la calidez del agua caliente, Santana abrazaba a la rubia por detrás y acariciaba su vientre, Brittany suspiro recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y cerrando sus ojos un momento, disfrutando de las caricias de su esposa, de lo relajante del baño y del gozo por compartir ese momento con Santana, momento que estaba segura se repetiría durante mucho años. Santana comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo de su esposa, con delicadeza pasaba la esponja sobre su espalda, sus brazos, su vientre sin dejar de susurrarle cuanto la amaba y cuanto deseaba tener a su hijo en brazos, sin prisa enjuago su cuerpo mientras dejaba suaves besos en su hombro o cabello, Brittany entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena, y como siempre le pasaba se asombraba de la forma perfecta en que encajaban, sonrió al ver las argollas de matrimonio unidas, aquello era solamente el símbolo de la alianza que tenían, del compromiso de amor y respeto y sobre todo de felicidad, de un amor tan grande que, en unas semanas, se haría palpable en el pequeño Santiago.

* * *

Estamos llegando al final, espero sus comentarios.


	31. Chapter 27

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Nada mejor que un lujoso restaurante para celebrar su primer mes de casadas, una cena sencilla y tranquila; el mes de diciembre comenzaba y en Nueva York las luces que adornaban la ciudad durante esas fechas ya estaban apareciendo, dándole a la ciudad un toque fantástico y romántico.

¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Santana tocando el enorme vientre de la rubia mientras esperaban que les asignaran su mesa.

Brittany suspiro-Bien, los pies están matándome y también la espalda-dijo cansada.

Deberíamos volver al departamento-dijo preocupada acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

Brittany solo sonrió-No, después de gritarle al gerente para tu reservación, deberíamos cenar-agregó riendo al recordar la cara de su esposa mientras al teléfono le gritaba a ese pobre hombre.

Veré si puedo conseguir que nos pasen antes-dijo la morena, dejo un beso en los labios de su esposa y camino hacía la recepcionista-Disculpe, mi esposa está embarazada y…-Santana se sorprendió al ver quien era la recepcionista.

¿Santana?-pregunto la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, la morena entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar su nombre-Phoebe-dijo sonriendo-nos conocimos en la galería Chelsea-sin poder evitarlo miraba a la morena de pies a cabeza.

Phoebe-dijo sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros-Aquí trabajo-dijo señalando su uniforme-Tengo solo dos semanas-agrego sonriendo. Brittany observaba la escena y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta como aquella mujer miraba a su esposa y sobre todo porque hablaban con demasiada familiaridad.

¿Estas esperando mesa?-pregunto la rubia amablemente

Sí, mi esposa…-señalo a Brittany que las miraba atentamente.

Wow, has estado ocupada-dijo sorprendida al ver a la bailarina embarazada

Sí, bueno…-decía nerviosa-me preguntaba si podrías darnos una mesa, Britt ya está cansada-dijo un poco preocupada.

Phoebe solo sonrió-Veré que puedo hacer-Santana asintió mientras las rubia se alejaba.

Listo, nos darán una mesa-dijo sonriente a su esposa.

¿La conoces?-pregunto la rubia intentando no sonar celosa.

¿A quién?-dijo inocentemente

La recepcionista-agrego la rubia mirando a Santana-Me pareció que hablas con ella como si la conocieras-dijo intentado sonreír, el dolor en su espalda, sus pies ligeramente hinchados y esa mujer sonriéndole a su esposa no le ayudaban a mantener el buen humor.

Ah, no, no la conozco-sonrió intentando no parecer nerviosa.

¡Santana!-escucho detrás, volteo despacio y vio a Phoebe sonriéndole y haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que pasaran.

Brittany miro a su esposa y entrecerró sus ojos-¡Vaya que confianza! Porque no te dijo Señora Lopez-Pearce o…-Santana sonrió y dejo un beso en sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

Vamos a cenar-la morena la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar detrás de la rubia.

Esta es su mesa-dijo Phoebe-En un momento las atienden San-miro sonriendo a la morena, Santana solo asintió mientras miraba de reojo a su esposa que no apartaba la mirada de aquella mujer, Phoebe comenzó a mover algunas copas de más que estaban sobre la mesa mientras Santana se acercaba a recorrer una silla para que su esposa se sentara moviendo un poco la mesa y haciendo que un par de copas cayeran y se rompieran.

Lo siento-dijo la morena, Brittany llevo una de sus manos a su vientre, apretó un poco sus labios y respiro un poco.

No te preocupes-comenzó a recoger los cristales-¡Mierda!-bufo tomándose la mano-Me he cortado-tomo una servilleta sobre la mesa para detener la sangre.

¿Estás bien?-se acercó la morena aparto un poco la servilleta-¡Oh por dios!-dijo sorprendida-Deberías ir al hospital-dijo mientras sostenía la mano de la chica.

¡oh dios!-se escuchó la voz de Brittany

Lo se amor, esto es…wow-decía nerviosa viendo la sangre.

¡Santana!-Brittany respiro profundamente y se sostuvo de una silla-Se me ha roto la bolsa-dijo agitada.

Tranquila cariño, después te compro otra-la morena seguía revisando la mano de la otra chica que no dejaba de sangrar.

¡No!-grito la rubia-¡Se me ha roto la fuente!-dijo desesperada.

Santana se paralizo, volteo rápidamente a ver a su esposa con los ojos totalmente abiertos-¿Santiago?-pregunto en un susurro y totalmente pálida, su esposa solo asintió con cara de dolor.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-dijo acercándose a su esposa, la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a sostenerse-¡Necesitamos ir al hospital!-decía nerviosa-Vamos cariño-ayudo a la rubia a caminar para salir del hospital.

¡Espérenme, yo también necesito un hospital!-grito Phoebe corriendo detrás de ella con su mano envuelta en una servilleta.

Santana conducía tan rápido como se le permitía, no quería ser detenida por algún oficial, miraba a su esposa cada momento-¡Respira cariño!-le indicaba a la rubia inhalando y exhalando como lo había aprendido, Brittany respiraba agitada apretando con fuerza el asiento del auto.

¿Qué hiciste con el convertible?-pregunto la rubia que iba en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta, Santana miro rápidamente a su esposa y dibujo un intento de sonrisa.

¿No la conocías?-pregunto molesta Brittany-Lo sabía-dijo mirando a Santana.

Britt, amor-dijo preocupada-respira, por favor-suplico.

Nos conocimos en la exposición de Emily Fields-dijo la rubia

Santana abrió más sus ojos por la sorpresa, apretó el volante y fijo su mirada en el camino, Brittany la miro molesta y el dolor no ayudaba a su tranquilidad-Te acostaste con ella-susurro.

¡¿Qué?!-grito una asustada Santana-No pasó nada-dijo asustada.

¡Por dios Santana solo fueron una semanas separadas!-grito su esposa-Ni siquiera habíamos terminado-dijo totalmente molesta.

Phoebe solo se recargo en el asiento-Lo siento-dijo en un susurro al ver que había metido en problemas a Santana.

¡No me acosté con ella!-dijo desesperada mirando a su esposa-Britt respira, le hará mal al bebe-dijo preocupada-Phoebe dile que no pasó nada, te fui absolutamente fiel-dijo mirando a la otra rubia.

Absolutamente fiel-dijo la rubia intentado reprimir una risa.

¡No pensaste en tu hijo cuando te acostaste con esta mujer!-grito-¡Ahhhh!-las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y la rubia solo intentaba respirar para calmarse un poco-Si no pasó nada ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías?-grito, Phoebe miró a Santana entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios para no reír.

Por tu estado delicado-dijo desesperada-¡NO ME ACOSTE CON ELLA!-grito mirando a su esposa, Brittany la miro y relajo un poco su cuerpo-¡Brittany te lo juro por la vida de mi hijo!-dijo.

Brittany miro la expresión en su rostro-¿No me mientes?-pregunto suavemente y haciendo un tierno puchero.

Jamás lo haría-dibujo una tímida sonrisa.

¡Santana frena!-grito Phoebe, la morena miro al frente donde una pareja de ancianos cruzaban la calle.

¡Mierda!-grito apretando el freno, lo dos ancianos se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron la camioneta que no se detenía hasta que se paró a unos centímetros de ellos-¿Están bien?-pregunto una pálida Santana, las rubias solo asintieron y la morena se bajó rápidamente.

¡Idiota!-le grito la mujer golpeándola con el bolso.

¡Lo siento!-decía intentando cubrir su cabeza

Martha-se escuchó la voz del hombre, su esposa lo miro, se apretaba el lado izquierdo del pecho-Me duele-decía con dolor.

¡Oh Harry!-dijo asustada-¡Estúpida!-volvió a golpear a Santana-Está enfermo del corazón-grito.

Los llevo al hospital-dijo preocupada y señalando su camioneta, la anciana frunció el ceño al ver a Brittany que intentaba sonreírle y a otra rubia en el asiento trasero con una mano envuelta en una servilleta.

¿Quién fue el idiota que te dio una licencia para conducir?-gruño la anciana, Santana conducía a toda velocidad e intentaba hacer una llamada.

¡No responde!-dijo desesperada viendo a su esposa-¿Dónde está la doctora cuando se le necesita?-gruño molesta.

Vuelve…a marcar…cariño-decía la rubia sosteniendo su vientre y respirando para aguantar las contracciones.

¡Cuidado!-grito la anciana al ver la luz roja, Santana tomo el volante haciendo que el teléfono se le cayera pero sin frenar continuo, escuchando solamente el claxon de los otros autos.

Santana comenzó a buscar su teléfono, dio una vuelta haciendo que todos se ladearan y vio el teléfono a los pies de su esposa-¡Ahí esta!-se inclinó sosteniendo con una mano el volante e intentando recogerlo sin dejar de mirar el camino.

¡Llegaremos a la morgue y no a urgencias!-bufo la anciana mientras intentaba calamar a su esposo.

San…-dijo su esposa, había desviado su mirada del camino para poder recoger el teléfono-¡Cariño!-grito la rubia.

¡Aquí esta!- rápidamente Santana se enderezo sonriente por haber logrado su objetivo pero al mirar al frente vio a un ciclista.

¡Cuidado!-gritaron los pasajeros, la morena freno pero sorprendió al ciclista golpeándolo con la camioneta haciendo que cayera sobre el cofre del auto y con rostro pegado al parabrisas, todos lo miraban asustado.

¡Lo mataste!-grito la anciana-¿Harry estas bien?-su esposo solo asintió un poco agitado, todos miraban al hombre sobre el parabrisas y respiraron aliviados al ver que se movía, Santana se bajó rápidamente.

¿Está bien?-dijo preocupada, el hombre comenzó a moverse.

¡Mi pierna!-grito con dolor

¡Vamos al hospital!-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ayudo al hombre a levantarse pero no podía moverse.

¡Eres una idiota! Acaso te has propuesto matar a todos los habitantes de Nueva York-volvió a gritarle la anciana.

¡Deje de gritarme y ayúdeme!-dijo molesta, la anciana solo gruño y se bajó para intentar meter al hombre en la camioneta, intentaron acomodarlo acostado y después la morena coloco la bicicleta sobre la camioneta.

El sonido de unas llantas derrapando se escucharon frente al Hospital Bellevue, todos estaban agitados y sosteniéndose de done podían, Santana se bajó rápidamente-Traigo un posible infarto, una sutura, una mujer en trabajo de parto y una pierna rota-dijo agitada y tomando la pierna del hombre que salía por la ventana haciéndolo gritar de dolor, varios enfermeros se acercaron, la morena ayudo a Brittany a bajar y la sentó en la silla de ruedas que le acercaron, entro rápidamente al hospital mientras la rubia respiraba agitada, se acercaron corriendo a la recepción mientras Santana soltaba la silla de ruedas-

¡Santana!-grito la rubia, la morena corrió detrás de la silla para detenerla y regresarla cerca del mostrador.

¿La doctora Montgomery?-pregunto agitada.

Un momento-dijo la enfermera mientras buscaba tranquilamente en su computadora.

¡Rápido que mi esposa va a tener un bebe!-dijo desesperada

No me grite-riño la enfermera-La doctora está de vacaciones…-afirmo

¡Como que de vacaciones!-grito-¡no puede estar de vacacione, mi hijo va a nacer!-dijo con desesperación.

¡Tranquila amor!-susurro la rubia.

Pero hay otro doctor-dijo mirando a la morena-El doctor Kosevich es el encargado de ginecología y obstetricia-dijo.

Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro a su esposa que solo negaba-¿No hay otro doctor?-pregunto.

Estamos llenos-dijo señalando la sala donde había otras mujeres embarazadas-No hay más médicos, la doctora regresa en dos semanas, no creo que quiera esperar-dijo arqueando una ceja.

¿Dónde está ese bebe?-la voz con aquel acento ruso se escuchó detrás de ellas.

¡ahhhh!-gritaron las dos.

¡ahhhhh!-grito también el doctor-Oh son ustedes-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-¡Sera mi primer bebe!-dijo emocionado dando pequeños aplausos. Las chicas miraron a la enfermera y esta solo se encogió de hombros susurrando un lo siento.

¡No por favor!-suspiro la rubia, resignada.

¡Debe haber otro doctor!-grito Santana

¡No lo hay!-grito nervioso el doctor-¡Todas las mujeres quieren dar a luz mire a su alrededor!-decía agitando sus manos-¡Así que atiende el parto usted misma o sígame!-se dio la vuelta molesto y choco contra la pared-No es nada, estoy un poco nervioso, es mi primer parto-Santana y Brittany solo abrieron la boca sorprendidas y asustadas.

Caminaban rápidamente por un pasillo, sobre una camilla iba recostada Brittany y a su lado caminado apresuradamente mientras tomaba su mano, iba Santana vistiendo el traje azul para entrar a la sala de partos, miraba preocupada a la rubia que seguía con las contracciones y su cara de dolor.

¡Esto es emocionante!-dijo el doctor.

Santana lo fulmino con la mirada-Respira amor-dijo viendo de nuevo a su esposa, su adrenalina estaba elevada, sus nervios incontrolables y su paciencia estaba en ceros, le dolía cada vez que veía el rostro de la rubia contraerse por una contracción aunque ya no sabía si era por ver a su esposa sufrir o por su mano que era apretada con fuerza cada que eso pasaba.

¡Llegamos!-dijo emocionado colocándose el cubre bocas-Compartirán la sala con otra pareja-Santana solo frunció el ceño.

Esta loco-dijo rápidamente-No entraremos ahí si hay alguien más-dijo molesta

San…amor-hablo la rubia tomando de nuevo su mano mientras otra contracción pasaba.

Lo siento…-dijo el doctor-pero no hay lugar, el hospital está lleno-comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Está bien-dijo la morena, entraron a la sala donde ya había varias enfermeras-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¡Hola Rachel!-saludo Brittany mientras una enfermera limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Oh, hola Britt-dijo la castaña en la otra camilla totalmente sonrojada

Quinn con una cámara en mano y una enorme sonrisa se acercó a la morena dejando un beso en su mejilla-¿Puedes creerlo?-dijo abrazando a una molesta e incómoda Santana-¡Esto es una locura!-grito, puso la cámara frente a Santana-Di algo Santana-dijo sonriendo.

¡Quita esa cámara de mi rostro Fabray!-gruño molesta.

¡Ahhhh!-un grito de las dos mujeres se escuchó y Santana se acercó rápidamente hacia su esposa, tomo su mano y dejo un beso sobre su frente.

Sonríe amor, sonríe ¡Un mensaje para las niñas cariño!-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes acercando la cámara a su esposa.

¡Pedazo de idiota, es la última vez que me convences de tener un hijo-grito molesta mirando a la cámara-¡Esto es lo más maravilloso del mundo, te amo!-volvió a gritar.

Quinn observo sonriendo a su esposa-Esto le encantara a las niñas-dijo acercándose a dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

¡ahhh!-se quejó Brittany-San…duele-cerro sus ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano de la morena que intentaba aguantar el dolor.

¡Denle algo para el dolor!-pidió desesperada a la enfermera que atendía a su esposa.

¡No me grite!-dijo molesta.

Por favor-susurro preocupada.

¿Llamo al Doctor Sullivan?-pregunto la enfermera, Kosevich solo sonreía mientras colocaba sus guantes.

¡Que emocionante!-dijo mirando a Santana que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

¡DOCTOR!-grito la enfermera asustándolo.

¡No me grite!-dijo nervioso-¡Es la primera vez que recibo un bebe humano y estoy nervioso!-llevo una mano a su corazón respirando agitado.

¡DELE ALGO PARA EL DOLOR!-grito la morena.

¡NO ME GRITE!-dijo agitado el doctor-No aguanto tanta presión-decía sollozando.

Ya paso-la morena se acercó a abrazarlo-Lo siento-decía desesperada.

¡Esta mujer necesita un enema!-le dijo a la enfermera.

Un enema-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

No…-intentaba recordar la palabra-Necesita un perico-dijo seguro.

¡Un perico!-grito Santana mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa.

¡Un epitafio!-volvió a decir.

¡No está muerta pedazo de animal!-grito moleta Santana

¡Epidermis!-volvió a decir-Epi…¿cómo se dice?-pregunto preocupado.

¡EPIDURAL IDIOTA!-grito Brittany desde la camilla dejando sorprendida a su esposa y a la enfermera.

¡Eso es, si, la epidural!-dijo sonriendo el doctor, la enfermera solo puso los ojos en blanco y negó-Siempre me confundo…-decía mientras la enfermera le colocaba la bata-Debería comprarme un clítoris-dijo sonriendo.

Debería comprarse un diccionario idiota-bufo molesta la enfermera.

¡Quita esa cámara de mi esposa!-grito Santana mientras Quinn se acercaba y colocaba la cámara entre las piernas de la rubia.

¡Saluda Santana, te daré una copia!-volvió a ponerse frente a la morena que desesperada empujo a la rubia tirándole la cámara y rompiéndola-Rompiste mi cámara-dijo en un susurro viendo su cámara rota en el piso, los quejidos de Rachel y Brittany se escuchaban, las enfermeras diciéndoles que contaran hasta diez entre las contracciones y ayudándolas a controlar su respiración, Quinn miro a Santana que sonreía con malicia-¡Rompiste mi cara!-grito empujando a la morena y comenzando a forcejear en medio de la sala.

¡No es posible!-dijo la enfermera que sostenía la mano de la rubia.

¡Tranquilas chicas!-insistía el doctor, Santana empujo a la rubia y cayó sobre una mesa, Quinn la jalo y ambas cayeron al suelo mientras la morena se ponía sobre ella para darle golpes en la cabeza.

¡Cómo se les ocurre ponerse a pelear ahora!-gritaba Rachel desde la camilla-¡ESTE ES MI MOMENTO!-gritaba

¡Idiota!-gritaba Quinn.

¡Volvería a romper tu cámara!-gritaba Santana

¡Está dilatando!-dijo la enfermera que estaba con Rachel, el doctor intento acercarse y quedo sentado sobre Santana mientras esta seguía forcejeando con la rubia, subía y bajaba cayendo entre las piernas de Rachel.

¡Voy a tener otro hijo!-grito la castaña sonriendo-¡Es un milagro!-volvió a gritar, en la otra camilla Brittany intentaba sonreírle a pesar del dolor de las contracciones.

¡SILENCIO TODOS!-grito una enfermera, robusta y de piel oscura, soltó la mano de Brittany, levanto al doctor y de un jalón quito a Santana de encima de Quinn-¡Se van a comportar o las saco a las dos!-les dijo seria.

Santana acomodo su cabello-Esta…bien-dijo agitada, ayudo a levantar a la rubia que rápidamente se acercó a su esposa y tomo su mano., la morena se acercó a Brittany y dejo un beso sobre su frente.

¡Este bebe ya viene!-dijo emocionado el doctor, se sentó frente a Rachel y comenzó a darle indicaciones para que pujara.

Quinn sostenía la mano de su esposa, una enfermera limpiaba su frente del sudor mientras la castaña seguía pujando-¡Aquí esta!-dijo de pronto el doctor, Rachel respiraba agitada y cansada se recostó en la camilla-¡Una hermosa niña!-dijo sonriente mostrándoles a la pequeña.

¿Niña?-dijo una sorprendida Quinn-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto acercándose al doctor y mirando entre las piernas de su esposa.

¡Claro! Estoy seguro que corte el cordón umbilical-dijo riendo, una enfermera tomo a la pequeña para limpiarla y revisarla.

Pero…ya tengo tres niñas-dijo una sorprendida Quinn-¿Qué hare con todos los juguetes de niño?-miro a su esposa.

Una enfermera coloco a la bebe en los brazo de Rachel, su cabello parecía rubio y tenía un color rosado en su piel, sus mejillas sonrojadas y se chupaba su manita-Mira Quinn, es hermosa-dijo una sonriente Rachel.

Pero…-vio a su pequeña y sonrió, tomo su manita y la bebe apretó su dedo-¿Puedo seguir llamándola Charlie?-Rachel solo asintió-Es fuerte-miro a su esposa y deposito un beso sobre sus labios-Gracias, te amo-susurro sobre sus labios.

Charlene Fabray-Berry-susurro Rachel mirando con ternura a su pequeña.

El doctor miraba sonriente la escena-¡No ha terminado Doctor!-grito la enfermera asustándolo.

¿Quién pidió anestesia?-dijo otro médico entrado en la sala con una jeringa con enorme aguja en sus manos.

Eso…le…-Santana miraba la enorme aguja-pondrá…a…mi mujer-trago saliva

En la medula espinal-dijo el doctor oprimiendo un poco la jeringa para sacar un poco de liquido.

En su….-balbuceo la morena ante de caer en el suelo desmayada.

¡Aguanta cariño!-dijo la rubia, la enfermera solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya veo porque eres tú la que tiene al…-dijo el doctor antes de desmayarse también.

¡Oh por dios!-bufo molesta la enfermera-Ya no necesita anestesia-dijo mirando al otro doctor, Brittany se quejaba y apretaba con fuerza la mano de la enfermera-Ya está dilatada-dijo-Enfermeras levanten a esos dos, ahora-indico, otras dos enfermeras se acercaron y pasaron un pequeño tubo con alcohol para que despertaran.

¡Doctor ya está lista!-dijo la enfermera, ayudaron a levantarlo, se colocó unos guantes nuevos y se sentó frente a la rubia, entre sus piernas-Comenzaremos a pujar-miro a Brittany que negó con la cabeza.

¡No tendré a este bebe hasta que mi esposa despierte!-grito por el dolor y la molestia de que Santana no estuviera sosteniéndole la mano.

Britt…-decía la morena intentado despertar-Britt…-volvió a susurrar-¡BRITT!-grito levantándose rápidamente, se acercó a la rubia y tomo su mano-Aquí estoy amor-dejo un beso sobre sus labios e hizo sonreír a la rubia.

Ahora sí, puja-indico el doctor, la rubia comenzó a pujar y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su esposa.

¡Vamos amor!-animaba Santana-Ya casi-beso su frente.

¡Eso es, una más!-indico el doctor.

¡ahhh!-grito la rubia antes de pujar de nuevo y el llanto de un bebe se escuchó.

¡Aquí esta!-dijo sonriente, sosteniendo en sus manos a un bebe-¡Es un varón!-dijo mirando a la morena que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos-Es muy guapo-dijo sonriendo.

Tiene a quien salir-dijo la morena emocionada, miro a Brittany que había cerrado sus ojos totalmente exhausta-Te amo-susurro cerca de sus labios, la rubia dibujo una débil sonrisa.

Una enfermera coloco al pequeño Santiago, totalmente aseado, en los brazos de Brittany envuelto en una manta de color azul-Hola Santy-susurro la rubia dejando un beso en su frente, el pequeño solo arrugo un poco la frente aun con sus ojos cerrados, la rubia sonrió al ver ese gesto.

Rachel y Quinn sonreían con su bebe en brazos, Santana limpio sus lágrimas de emoción, dejo otro beso en los labios de la rubia-Es perfecto-dijo mirando a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa-¡Soy mama!-grito con emoción haciendo reír a la rubia-¡Somos una familia!-decía emocionada.

Es magnífico ¿cierto?-pregunto Quinn, la morena solo la miro y asintió sonriendo.

watch?v=j1bBhKPmWfA

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Santiago, cada día era una experiencia nueva que Santana y Brittany compartían, la visita de los abuelos Lopez y Pearce había dejado muchos presentes para el pequeño Lopez-Pearce que era el consentido por ser el único nieto, Santana atendía y consentía en todo a su esposa y no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo mientras dormía en su cuna como un pequeño angelito.

_Estos son los días del verano sin fin  
Estos son los días, ahora es el momento  
No hay pasado, sólo hay futuro  
No hay aquí, sólo hay ahora_

El llanto de Santiago se escuchó en la habitación de sus madres, Santana abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejo un beso en el hombro de su esposa y sonrió-Duerme-susurro-Voy yo-volvió a besar su hombro y se levantó rápidamente.

¿Qué pasa corazón?-pregunto al pequeño que seguía llorando, lo tomo en brazos recargando su cabeza en su pecho, dejo un beso sobre ella y salió de la habitación, coloco un disco y puso un poco de música para relajar al pequeño, la melodía comenzó a sonar mientras Santana se balanceaba lentamente con el pequeño en sus brazos-No queremos despertar a tu mami-susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Estos son los días por el río espumoso  
Su gracia y nuestro preciado tiempo encontrados  
Este es el amor de un gran mago  
Agua convertida en vino_

Brittany despertó un poco más al escuchar la melodía que se escuchaba desde la sala, se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación, una sonrisa llena de amor se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a Santana con Santiago en brazos y cantándole en susurros para que se durmiera, la rubia se recargo en el marco de la puerta y sonreía ante aquella imagen.

Eres un niño muy guapo-susurro mientras el pequeño Santiago intentaba no cerrar sus ojos-Tu mami y yo somos muy afortunadas-Brittany solo asentía sonriendo, se acercó a Santana que la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, la rubia se abrazó a su esposa y comenzaron a bailar lentamente-Gracias-susurro Santana.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Brittany tomo la mano de su hijo.

Por amarme-dijo mirándola a los ojos-Por este hermoso regalo-la morena sonrió mirando a su bebe.

Brittany sonrió-Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado, te amo-susurro dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposa.

Yo también te amo-Santiago comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, Santana se acercó a su esposa y besos sus labios de nuevo, después dejo un beso sobre su frente, la abrazo fuertemente y continuaron balanceándose suavemente hasta que el pequeño Santiago cerró sus ojos siendo vencido por el sueño y gozando de la calidez de aquel abrazo que compartían sus madres. Tenían toda una vida para guardar y atesorar cada momento que vendría y que vivirían como familia.

_Estos son ahora los días que hay que saborear  
Y tenemos que disfrutar tanto como podamos  
Estos son los días que durarán para siempre  
Tú tienes que guardarlos en tu corazón._

* * *

Llegamos casi al final, solo falta un pequeño epílogo, espero les guste.


	32. Chapter Epilogo

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Dicen que cuando eres feliz, el tiempo parece avanzar mucho más rápido o será que estamos tan concentrados en vivir, en disfrutar cada momento, en aprovechar cada detalle y demostrar a quienes amamos que se han convertido en seres indispensable en nuestras vidas que el tiempo simplemente no importa.

Los años han pasado pero cada día me enamoro más de ella, de sus hermosos ojos azules, de esa sonrisa que solo tiene para mí, de cada caricia y beso que me regala; hoy es un día muy especial para nuestra familia, si, la familia Lopez-Pearce. Aún recuerdo los tres momentos más importantes de mi vida y no puedo evitar sonreír, si alguien me ve pensaría que estoy completamente loca y si, posiblemente si lo esté pero es una locura de tanta felicidad que me ha dado la vida y soy tan jodidamente afortunada que he podido compartirla con mi Brittany y mis hijos; así es, hijos porque mi pequeña Susan llegó a completar nuestra felicidad; ¡dios! Ese día fue un verdadero caos; Santiago tenía casi cuatro años, nos habíamos mudado a una hermosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad y como nunca he podido negarle nada a mi bailarina de ojos azules, buscamos una casa cerca de Quinn y Rachel, si lo sé, una verdadera tortura tener a Rachel Berry como mi vecina pero sí mi esposa y mi hijo eran felices con eso, yo también lo era, teníamos el espacio, el deseo así que decidimos dar el paso y darle una hermanita a Santy, de nuevo mi Britt quedo embarazada solo que esta vez sería mi óvulo; ver el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados de mi hijo cuando le dimos la noticia fue maravilloso, se parecía tanto a mí cuando hacía eso y Britt solo decía que nuestros berrinches eran iguales y que dos Lopez la iban a volver loca, yo solo me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, ella solo reía, me daba un beso y el berrinche pasaba; Santiago era todo un Lopez en su personalidad, a pesar de su cabello castaño, sus ojos claros y su piel blanca. Mi pequeña Susan era toda una Pearce, cuando vi sus ojos, de un azul oscuro y su cabello rubio supe cuál sería su nombre; a mi hija se le ocurrió llegar por la madrugada, cuando Brittany me despertó diciendo que era hora me volví loca, tome la maleta que teníamos preparada, con mucho cuidado lleve a Britt a la camioneta, me asegure que la casa quedaba cerrada y salí rápidamente de la cochera, se lo que están pensando "Olvido a Santiago", desde entonces no volví a burlarme de Quinn por olvidar a mi esposa el día de nuestra boda; deje a mi hijo en casa de Quinn, llame a mis padres que ahora vivían en Nueva York porque no querían estar lejos de sus nietos y sí, volvieron a casarse; correr a un lado de la camilla tomando la mano de mí esposa, acompañarla en la sala de parto mientras me grita y aprieta mi mano hasta casi romperla ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida y ese loco doctor ruso acompañándonos de nuevo, lo sé es raro pero solo a él le confiaría la llegada de mí princesa, ver su carita rosada, escuchar su llanto cuando nació, las lágrimas de mi esposa cuando la pusieron en sus brazos, son momentos que atesoro en mi memoria y en mi corazón para siempre, ese fue el tercer mejor momento de mi vida y se agregan a mi boda y el nacimiento de Santy.

¿En qué piensas?-escucho la voz de Brittany, sonrió y la veo recargada en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación, con un hermoso vestido color beige, adecuado para la ocasión, su cabello perfectamente recogido y su hermosa sonrisa.

Solo recordaba-le digo mientras me pongo de pie y me acerco a ella, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y dejo un tierno beso en sus labios, la siento sonreír y me susurra un te amo, nunca me cansaré de escucharla decirlo y yo jamás me cansare de decírselo.

Ya es hora-me dice sin despegarse de mis labios, yo solo suspiro resignada y ella solo ríe-Sabías que este día llegaría-me dice.

Lo sé, pero…-sonrió de lado-¿tan pronto?-le pregunto

Ella solo asiente, me acaricia la mejilla y vuelve a besar mis labios-San, ya tiene 25 años y está feliz-sonríe-Ella le hace feliz-espera mi respuesta y yo solo puedo verla y memorizar cada facción de su rostro.

Lo sé-digo resignada

¡Ya es hora!-nos grita Susan desde la planta baja, la vuelvo a besar y toma mi mano para dirigirnos al jardín, estos días la casa ha sido un caos, mis padres, mi suegra, todos dando vueltas por aquí y por allá, gente que entra y sale, que si las flores, que si el pastel no es lo que pidideron, un verdadero desastre pero afortunadamente Britt sabe cómo tranquilizarme porque yo ya los habría corrido a todos. El jardín está perfectamente adornado, lleno de flores, la pérgola me recuerda a nuestra boda y dejo escapar un suspiro, siento la mano de Britt que me da un ligero apretón y me sonríe, creo que los años me han vuelto más sentimental o tal vez sea solo por el acontecimiento que hoy celebraremos, no lo sé.

No todo ha sido felicidad en estos años pero juntas aprendimos a compartir las penas y el dolor, un día le prometí reír y llorar con ella y así lo he cumplido, la veo sonreír a mi lado, esperando el momento para que la ceremonia inicie y a lo lejos veo a Susan, su madre, los años han dejado su marca, su cabello cano y las arrugas en su rostro son prueba de ello, la nostalgia se ve en sus ojos y no es para menos, Jason luchó varios años contra el cáncer pero desafortunadamente perdió la batalla, fue un golpe muy duro para toda la familia, ver llorar a mi esposa y las caritas tristes de mis hijos me partía el corazón, no tenía palabras para aminorar ese dolor, me dedique a abrazarla, a limpiar sus lágrimas y los abrazos de nuestros hijos fueron haciendo que su dolor pasara lentamente; Susan no quiso dejar Arizona, ahí vivía Oliver que también se había casado, así que nos visitaba o la visitábamos siempre que podíamos, a mi hija le encantaba pasar los veranos allá y mi Brittany era feliz de que su madre tuviera compañía.

¿Listas?-una voz grave se escucha detrás de nosotras, Brittany sonríe y se acerca a acomodarle la corbata.

Estás muy guapo-le dice dejándole un beso en la mejilla, Santiago solo sonríe y sé que está nervioso porque no deja de jugar con sus dedos y pasar su mano por su cabello.

¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-sonrió con malicia y Brittany solo niega con su cabeza, Santiago frunce el ceño esperando mi comentario, me acerco, coloco mis manos sobre su pecho y acomodo un poco su saco como sacudiéndole el polvo-Me estas condenando a emparentar con Rachel Berry-digo sería, él solo pone los ojos en blanco y no puedo evitar reír, beso su mejilla y el vuelve a sonreír nervioso-Me sacrificare…-pongo mi mejor cara dramática, tantos años teniendo a Berry de vecina me ha servido de algo-solo porque he sido testigo de cómo ella te hace feliz-vuelvo a sonreír pero esta vez es una sonrisa cargada de ternura y nostalgia, estamos por acompañar a nuestro hijo al altar, donde unirá su vida a una mujer maravillosa que lo ama, ¿Cómo lo sé? Es simple, ¿Quién no podría amar a un Lopez?

La música comienza a sonar y lo tomamos por el brazo, cada una en un lado comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo que se ha hecho en el jardín, todos sonríen, algunas caras me parecen conocidas, otras sé que son amigos del hospital donde trabaja él, sí, mi Santiago se convirtió en médico, Brittany dice que se enamoró de la medicina de tantas veces que le conté la historia de cómo nació y que si había más personas como yo al volante serían necesarios muchos médicos; lo veo y sigue con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y mi hermosa esposa se ve perfecta y en consecuencia mi sonrisa aparece aunque por un momento mi mirada fulmina a cierta castaña que toma de la mano a mi princesa, frunzo el ceño y la miro, sabe que la estoy vigilando, dejamos a Santiago junto a la pérgola donde ya está el juez, ambas besamos su mejilla y mi Brittany vuelve a acomodar su corbata y limpia una pequeña lágrima que sale de sus ojos azules, la tomo de la mano y nos colocamos detrás de él a un costado, volteo hacia atrás y vuelvo a mirar a esa castaña que me sonríe tímidamente y yo solo arqueo una ceja, mi Susan solo pone los ojo en blanco y entrelaza sus dedos con ella, siento un pequeño golpe en mi brazo y es Brittany que solo sonríe y niega; sabe que siempre seré celosa con mis hijos, solo me preocupo por su felicidad y aquel o aquella que haga que derramen una sola lagrima de dolor sabrá quién es Santana Lopez; volteo y miro a mi esposa y solo me encojo del hombros; no es nada agradable encontrar a tu princesa, en la cocina de tu casa, el día de la fiesta de compromiso de tu hijo, compartiendo saliva con nada más y nada menos que Lucy Fabray-Berry, la copa resbalo de mis manos y un "Aléjate de mí bebe, asalta cunas" salió de mi boca haciendo que todos corrieran a la cocina, Brittany me agarraba de la cintura para que no fuera a hacer alguna tontería, Susan protegía a Lucy, ella intentaba hablar pero yo la callaba y Quinn intentaba también dialogar conmigo, Santiago solo reía junto con Kat y eso me enfurecía más, Britt tuvo que sacarme de ahí y prácticamente me encerró en nuestra habitación, me moleste con ella porque ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían y yo como una idiota me vine a enterar así, me dijo que Susan tenía miedo de mi reacción aunque Lucy le insistía que ella hablaría conmigo; sentada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y mi ceño totalmente fruncido intentaba ignorar a mi esposa, se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello, me aleje pero ella volvió a acercarse tomo mi rostro con firmeza y me beso, sabe que no puedo resistirme a sus labios y también sabe que son la medicina perfecta para mis enojos, me dejo prácticamente sin aliento y solo susurro un lo siento, no pude evitar que una lagrima rodara por mis mejillas, ella sonrió tiernamente y la limpio con sus dedos, "Ya crecieron" me dijo y yo solo volví a sollozar "Están tomando sus decisiones y solo nos queda respetarlas y apoyarlos" me dijo, suspire resignada y asentí ¿En qué momento habían dejado de ser esos pequeños con los que jugaba por toda la casa?, sonrío con melancolía y me aferro a la mano de mi esposa mientras todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el inicio del pasillo, veo la sonrisa de Santiago y sé que ella ha llegado, adoro ver ese brillo en sus ojos, de chico enamorado y mi pecho se infla de orgullo porque sé que es un buen hombre y será un excelente esposo, volteó y la veo, es una mujer hermosa con ese cabello rubio y sus ojos color miel, frunzo el ceño y aún me pregunto ¿Por qué mis hijos se empeñan en que Rachel Berry este en mi familia? Seguramente el karma tiene algo que ver en esto.

Quinn y Rachel se ven radiantes, acompañando a Charlene por el pasillo, sonrió al ver al pequeño Jonh, con apenas seis años es el vivo retrato de Beth que ya es toda una mujer casada, Kat con su hermoso vestido de dama de honor al lado de su hermana, miro a Britt y no puede dejar de sonreír, recuerdo que siempre me decía que mi hijo terminaría casándose con aquella rubia, siempre me decía que era inevitable y ahora que lo pienso, tenía razón, crecieron juntos y recuerdo como Santy siempre cuidaba de ella y Charlene era la única que lograba calmar el temperamento de mi hijo, desde pequeños así fue; cuando entraron al kínder al segundo día nos mandaron llamar, Santiago había golpeado a otro niño mientras estaban en el receso, ese día Brittany tenía una presentación en la academia de baile de la que ya era socia, así que salí corriendo del consultorio y llegue rápidamente a la escuela, tenía miedo de que le hubieran hecho daño a mi bebe, cuando llegue lo encontré sentado y con su cabeza agachada, jugando con sus manos nervioso, justo como lo hace ahora, la maestra me explico lo que había pasado pero no había logrado que Santiago le dijera porque lo había hecho, me acerque a él y levante su rostro, me vio sorprendido y asustado, yo solo le sonreí y limpie sus lágrimas, le pregunte qué había pasado y solo frunció más el ceño pero de pronto apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, me gire para ver quién provocaba eso y solo sonreí, Charlene venia corriendo, su cabello atado en unas pequeñas trenzas, sus ojos un poco rojos y sus mejillas coloradas, solo se acercó y abrazo fuertemente a mi hijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a mi Santy y sonreír tímidamente y le susurro un gracias; el mocoso ese se merecía el golpe que le dio mi Santy por haberle tirado su lonchera a Charlene y haberse burlado de ella; aunque Britt me regaño porque le había dicho eso a nuestro hijo pero "Es la manera de proteger de los Lopez" le dije a mi esposa.

¿Estas llorando?-me pregunta Brittany, yo solo niego y rápidamente quito una lagrima de mis ojos, se acerca y besa mi mejilla y sé que está sonriendo, toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos para continuar atentas a la ceremonia; la veo limpiar también sus lágrimas, veo a Rachel que parece que tiene una fuente en sus ojos y Quinn que intenta consolarla, bufo con un poco de fastidio, esa mujer siempre me sacará de quicio, incluso cuando no habla. Veo a mi madre que también llora y a mi papa que solo la abraza amorosamente, aun no entiendo cómo es que volvieron a casarse si ya se habían separado pero creo que siguieron mi consejo e hicieron las cosas bien, fue gracioso ver a mi padre nervioso e intentando pedirme la mano de mi mama, Brittany me regaño por haber querido divertirme un momento y haberle dicho que no, pero ver su cara de pánico y como tartamudeaba hizo que valiera la pena el regaño de mi esposa.

Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nueva York, los declaro unidos en matrimonio-esas palabras y los aplausos me sacan de mis recuerdos, Berry parece más inconsolable, Quinn sonríe, me mira y hace un gesto con su cabeza que yo respondo con una sonrisa, esa rubia loca y algo despistada se convirtió en una gran amiga y siempre le agradeceré que fuera mi cómplice y que ayudara a mi Britt cuando me comporte como una idiota, también aprecio a la histérica de su esposa pero eso nunca lo sabrá. Santiago nos sonríe con ese brillo en sus ojos y feliz, tomando de la mano a su esposa, yo solo puedo devolveré el gesto, nos acercamos a él y todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarlo fuertemente, me tengo que parar en la punta de mis pies porque es muy alto, con su otro brazo acerca a su madre rubia y los tres nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo, miro a Charlene que sonríe y yo solo extiendo mi mano para que se una a nosotros, desde ahora es parte de la familia, desde ahora es una Lopez.

La recepción ha sido hermosa, bailar con mi hijo, ver a Brittany reír y darme cuenta que no ha perdido su agilidad para bailar y sobre todo para sacarme suspiros cuando lo hace, o cuando simplemente me sonríe, y que decir del estremecimiento que sacude a mi cuerpo cada vez que toma mi mano o me besa, la veo bailar con Santiago y es una estampa maravillosa, dejo de sonreír cuando en otra mesa, veo a Lucy susurrándole cosas al oído a mi pequeña Susan, ella sonríe feliz pero yo solo puedo entrecerrar mis ojos, clavar mi mirada en ella y esperar, sonrió con malicia cuando consigo mi objetivo, Lucy dirige su mirada hacia mí, su sonrisa se borra y se aleja lentamente de mi hija, Susan me ve y solo suspira, no esperara que este contenta después de ver como atrapaba el ramo que Charlene lanzó y que Berry gritara que era la próxima en casarse; es mi pequeña, mi princesa, en un año se gradúa como Psicóloga y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar su respuesta cuando le pregunte porque esa carrera, me miro con sus lindos ojos azules como los de su madre y sonriendo me dijo "Tu siempre volvías a casa con una gran sonrisa, le dabas un beso a mi mami y jugabas con nosotros hasta cansarte, si hacías eso después de un largo día en el consultorio, siempre he pensado que era porque amabas tu profesión", yo solo la abrace fuertemente, amo lo que hago pero esa sonrisa era porque volvía a casa junto a mi esposa y mis hijos.

Deja de intimidarla-la voz de Emily me distrae y solo sonrió con malicia.

No debe olvidar que es mi hija-le digo, me ofrece una copa y la tomo gustosa mientras se sienta a mi lado y me distrae de mis amenazas visuales a Lucy; Emily y Hana se casaron dos años después que nosotras, se mudaron a Los Angeles, donde la morena tiene su propia galería, una de las más reconocidas del país y donde también expone su trabajo, a lo lejos veo a Hana intentando que su hija baile, Lexie, morena de ojos claros y que es el dolor de cabeza de Emily, insisto, el karma tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

Veo a Emily dirigirse a la pista donde ya la está esperando Hana que se ha dado por vencida con su hija, vaya paciencia que le tuvo esa rubia y me alegra ver a mi amiga tan feliz, Quinn baila con Santiago y Rachel creo que sigue llorando mientras habla con mi suegra, veo a Susan que me regala una sonrisa mientras baila abrazada a Lucy y simplemente me desarma, mi Britt tiene razón, han crecido, pero más le vale a esa Fabray-Berry no hacerla llorar porque ni los besos de mi rubia me detendrán para golpearla; Brittany se acerca con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y hace que automáticamente la mía aparezca, sin decir nada extiende su mano y me lleva hacia la pista de baile, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y comenzamos a bailar lentamente.

Te amo-susurra cerca de mi oído y yo solo la acerco más, sintiendo la calidez de su piel en contacto con la mía.

Yo también te amo-dejo un beso sobre su hombro descubierto, sonrió al recordar aquellos nueve meses mientras esperábamos a Santiago, me cambiaron la vida, logre vencer mis temores y darme cuenta que solo imaginaba una vida al lado de ella, una familia al lado de ella, me equivoque pero aprendí a enmendar los errores y no cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada de esos nueve meses. Muchos se preguntan si el amor existe en realidad, aquellos nueve meses me dieron las respuesta y hace más de 25 años que el cielo me contesto también, hoy al lado de Brittany tengo solo una pregunta más ¿Existirá en el mundo un amor tan grande como el nuestro?

* * *

Con esto llegamos al final de a historia, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla. Un abrazo a todos los que leyeron.


End file.
